


Fantasia in E Minor

by orochiis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pining, Slow Burn, they're neighbours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: Corrin, a well known fantasy author, moves to a quiet seaside town to escape from the sound of the city. It takes her mere hours to discover that her new neighbours are a little odd.





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to leokamu but without all the angst and psuedo incest!!!!! all the other leokamu fics atm are sad and i LOVE them but i want to write something happy because they deserve it!!!!!! title may seem a little random at the minute, but it will make sense later on (i will explain when the time comes). 
> 
> I'm also writing music to go along with this fic (as I'm currently studying music!), one piece for each chapter. [Here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/175540275845/akalaisland-chapter-one-exposition) is the first one!

Number twenty six, Maple Road, has lain vacant for years. It’s too close to the sea for most people’s liking, and so the costs of rent are driven down in the attempt to get a tenant. The building itself it quaint- a little rickety, but with a certain charm to it that leaves it a desirable property to those with an eye for aesthetics. The other houses along the road are all so similar, all sea facing, all a little worse for wear.

May is always warm in this particular town, even with a constant gentle breeze coming off the sea. It’s never too busy, even in the height of summer, with tourists avoiding it in favour of the slightly larger towns a little ways up the coast. Hence why when someone moves in, everyone in the town automatically knows about it.

The newcomer stands atop the hill outside the town, a large backpack slung across her shoulders. From up here, she can see everything the tiny town has to offer, from the rows of houses, to the shops, churches, and the sea. The tide is currently in, covering what she knows to be a pebbled beach. Compared to all the other beaches she’s been to, the sea here isn’t a stunning blue, more muted, and a little part of her is excited for the photo opportunities this picturesque town will present.

She wheels her bike down the hill, slowly admiring the scenery. Her bag is too heavy now on her shoulders to ride, and with the journey she’s already taken from the train station in the next town over, her legs are tired. As she walks through the town, a few curious looks are thrown her way, but she rebuts them with a smile.

As she walks, she notes that a lot of the streets have tree related names. The main street, or so she assumes, is sycamore, with a notable number of side streets having rowan and cherry and oak. It’s a little ironic, she laughs, as the streets seem mostly bare of trees. She cuts through to a little side alley, with a long flight of stairs that take her down by the sea.

The air in this part of town is salty, she realises. Up close, the sea is still beautiful; perhaps even more so than her previous view. She makes a mental note to check the tide times so that she can get the most of it- what was the point in moving to a seaside town and not going to the beach? Summer is fast approaching, and soon it will be warm enough that she can visit every day. When she lived in the city, beach trips were restricted to holidays only, and didn’t necessarily happen every year. A little part of her that is still a child couldn’t be more excited at the prospect.

Glancing up at the building behind her, she notes the street name is the one she’s been looking for. This relieves her a little- her maps reading skills leave a lot to be desired. If she squints, she can make out the removal van up the street a little way, and she counts the house numbers as she makes her way towards her new home.

The door has already been unlocked, presumably by the movers, and when she peers into the van, she’s delighted to find that most of the furniture that she had bought has already been moved inside. It’s a little overwhelming, she thinks, that this is where she’ll be living for the foreseeable future. The house is even cute in person, and she pulls out her phone to snap a picture of it.

“Hello!” She calls out when one of the delivery men exits the house. She drops her backpack and waves politely as he grabs his clipboard.

“So, you must be Corrin Marinus,” he says, glancing between the paperwork and her face. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“How could you tell?” She laughs, self-consciously wrapping a length of her hair around her finger. Compared to everyone else from here she had seen so far, her hair was astonishingly white, her skin colour more tanned than everyone else. The dark hair of the locals was cute, she thought, but there was no way she could dye her hair to match her mother’s.

“Sign here, please,” he asks, and she provides an almost legible scribble on the line he indicates. “We’re almost done moving. Just that side table, one cabinet and a few boxes to go. Feel free to go in though. The upstairs is done as far as I’m aware.”

“Great. Thank you so much!”

Corrin lifts her bag, and wheels her bike around the side of the house, between the gap of her house and the one on its left. Everything she read about the area indicated that it was safe, so she turns her back on her only mode of transport without a second thought. It takes a lot of emotional strength for her to cross the threshold of her new home, but when she does, she couldn’t feel happier.

Despite the old style exterior, inside the house is modern. Corrin can’t help but suspect that this is part of the reason the rent is so cheap- nothing seems quite to match. It looks mostly open plan, and while she knew it was like this from pictures, Corrin finds so much space a little overwhelming. Once she finishes unpacking, it’ll look better, she tells herself.

A big window takes up a large amount of space on one wall, and when she peeks out, she sees that it look directly into another window in the next house over. New curtains are definitely needed for there, she notes. Her writing desk is set up in front of it, and she is pleased to see that a large amount of natural light hits it. The piano that had been in storage for so many years was here too, taking up pride of place in the centre of the room.

She pokes her head into the kitchen, finding it empty of moving men. The box she had marked ‘kitchen’ is sitting atop the counter, and nothing can stop Corrin from rummaging through it to find the kettle, filling it with water and flicking the switch. While she waits for the water to boil, she hastily unpacks that box, picking out cupboards for mugs and plates and pots and cutlery, as well as tucking away the few fancy appliances she has.

With tea in her hand, she makes her way upstairs. The house only has two bedrooms and a bathroom- perfect for someone like her with no one else to look after. Sharing the house with someone would have lowered her rent costs, but the whole point of coming all this way was to have some peace and quiet. She sighs as she looks at the empty bedroom- eventually; she was going to have to buy another bed for that.

Her own bedroom is a lot more satisfying to look at, even if redecorating it is top of her priorities. At the minute, it’s a sickly sort of yellow, and while she has paint in the delivery van, at least this room has furniture in it. Her bed from her apartment in the city takes up the majority of the room. Her night stand, complete with lamp, sits beside the bed. The most exciting thing in the room, however, is the built in wardrobe. Currently empty, she throws the doors open and relishes the sheer amount of space she has for all her stuff.

When she glances out the window, she realises that the removal van has gone, save for the man she signed the paper for. There’s a car parked across the street, presumably his. Taking her tea with her, Corrin hurries down to the front door, where he waits with a smile on his face.

“That’s everything done. Here’s your key,” he says, offering her the small ring of keys, two of which are the same, one noticeably larger. “Any problems, don’t be afraid to call the office. I would say we did a good job though.” He laughs heartily as he leaves, and she waves after him until he’s gone from her sight.

The only place she hasn’t looked at yet is the garden, and with the new keys in her hand, she lets herself outside. It looks a little worse for wear, with one tree in the back and space for flowerbeds. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she stands on her tiptoes to look over the fences on either side of her. On her right is a garden with a large shed and hedging on all sides, with strange looking plants taking up the middle. She shudders a little as she looks away- meeting whoever lives in that house certainly will be an experience.

On her left is a completely different garden. It seems meticulously planned, with flowerbeds with wildflowers and more exotic flowers, vegetable patches beginning to show the signs of carrots and lettuce. This neighbour even has a small greenhouse, and if she strains her eyes just enough she can see tomatoes growing inside. Perhaps most impressive are the sunflowers at the back, however there’s also a large gap that seems devoid of any planting, covered up in a bright blue tarpaulin.

Corrin pokes her head down again, in case any of her new neighbours spot her snooping. It was still the middle of the day, so they’d all still be at work, but Corrin heads back inside in the off chance that anyone does see her. Gardening is something that had always interested her, but since she lived in the city for the last five years, this wasn’t something that she had the chance to turn her hand to.

Before moving here, Corrin had made a note to bring food to her new neighbours. When she wasn’t writing, baking was something she had tried before, with her cousin complimenting her scone making ability on more than one occasion. Baking requires ingredients, though, so she lifts her keys from the kitchen counter and digs around in her backpack (still to be emptied) for her purse.

She wanders out of the house with her map tucked in her pocket, just in case she gets lost on the way to or from. While reading a map may not be one of her best qualities, she has a decent memory for locations, and can find her way back onto the main street with relative ease. Finding the shop is another matter, though, with looking like a tourist highest on Corrin’s list of things to feel self conscious about.

The first shop she comes to that looks like it sells groceries looks like something out of a story book, with fruit in boxes out the front. When she peers in the windows, she sees a refrigerated cabinet and shelves full of tins, so she sidles in, in a vain attempt to look as in conspicuous as possible.

She gathers up eggs and flour and sugar and butter for the scones, as well as fresh vegetables and meat and bread for dinner. Her kitchen cupboards looked sad, she remembers, but since she walked here, there’s no chance of her bringing back a substantial amount of food. The woman at the counter has grey hair, though her face looks young, and her facial expression doesn’t change when Corrin loudly sets her purchases down on the counter.

“Hi,” Corrin breathes, a big grin on her face.

“Hello,” the woman greets, keying in the prices for the food without a second glance.

“I’m Corrin. I just moved here.”

“Effie,” is the name she gets in return.

“It’s nice to meet you!”

“You too. Twenty six fifty four please.”

The other woman looks nonplussed as Corrin fishes around in her purse for money, and as she handed her change back and Corrin gathered up the paper bag, she offered the smallest of smiles. Corrin grins, again, in response, before hastily leaving the store.

Her walk home too was pleasant, with the sun still shining. There are very few clouds in the sky, and Corrin can truly say that she is blessed to have such a good day for a first impression of the town. She practically skips along her street, and has a smile on her face as she turns quiet piano music as the soundtrack to her baking.

While the scones bake (and they look really good, if she says so herself), she cooks dinner, beef salad and bread on the side- low effort, since being busy all day is starting to noticeably take a toll on her. She sits on the floor as she eats, in front of the oven, so she can watch the scones cook. The meal gets set aside when the timer goes off and the scones are lifted out to cool. With her dinner finished and the dishes washed, Corrin packs up the scones into threes with cutely decorated napkins and ribbons.

There are enough for three neighbours on either side, and she reckons she’ll be able to introduce herself to the other neighbours at some point in time. The sun is only just setting now, casting its orange glow across the sea. When Corrin steps out of her house, she snaps a picture, determined to keep this particular sunset in her mind for as long as possible.

She starts at one end of the houses she’s baked for and makes her way along. The first two houses are a non event- the first house is an old couple who look delighted that a young person has moved into the area. The second one is a middle aged woman, who apparently runs the post office in the village. She too takes the scones Corrin offers with a warm smile.

The next house is the one that scares Corrin. This is the one with the terrifying garden, and from the outside of the house, she wonders who really lives here. She hesitantly knocks on the door, and waits patiently. She can hear shuffling from inside, and soon the door opens. An old woman stands there, with a cat in her arms. There’s something unusual about her, Corrin thinks, and it takes her a moment to realise that her skin is incredibly smooth and her hair dyed dark.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” Corrin says, unsure what to say to avoid angering her. “I just moved in next door. My name’s Corrin.”

“Last name?”

“Marinus.”

“Good to meet you. I’m Nyx. Last name is none of your business. I hope you’re quiet.”

“I don’t intend to be loud, ma’am.”

“This is a nice area. Only one other young person I can think of.”

“Oh, I brought you scones! As a gift. An apology for the noise with the movers earlier today.”

“It’s not a problem,” Nyx laughs, accepting the scones from her. “I’m sure we’ll get on well.”

“I certainly hope so! I’d love to become friends with all my neighbours.”

“The best way to integrate yourself in this town is to go to events. People will like you if you join church activities and running clubs and the like.”

“Well, I intend to get involved in that sort of thing. I’m a community sort of person.”

“I can tell,” Nyx cackles, motioning to the scones. “I need to finish my show. Is that all?”

“Uh, yes! Nice to meet you.”

“Goodbye.”

The door is closed in her face, and Corrin is left to wonder why she has such eccentric neighbours. Was it just her, or will the other three houses prove to be just as ridiculous as her? At least she was nice, Corrin laments, as she moves from Nyx’s house to the one on the left of her own house. Number twenty four was clean looking, with two potted plants on each side of the door. This is the house with the beautiful garden, Corrin remembers, and she feels a little nervous as she rings the doorbell.

There’s no answer, despite the car in the driveway. She rings the bell again, and when there’s no answer this time, she sighs, and turns on her heel and leaves, vowing to try again tomorrow. The house beside that has another old woman in it, and Corrin begins to wonder how many old people really do live in this village. She too accepts the scones, and insists on giving Corrin a hug before she leaves.

The house on the end of the six she had picked is empty, with a for sale sign outside it. She shrugs when she gets there, and decides that at least if she keeps the leftover scones for herself, she’ll have something to eat. She wanders back to her own house, leaving the two leftover packs of scones in the kitchen, and begins the unpacking process.

There aren’t a lot of boxes- from living in an apartment, she hasn’t ever had the room for that much stuff. A lot of the contents of the boxes have been donated to her, like lamps and photo frames. Her clothes are in two suitcases, and she decides that perhaps that would be a good place to start.

Hanging up shirts and jackets and dresses is easy enough, but when it comes to where she should stack t-shirts and jeans, Corrin struggles. Having this much space is a luxury, and she’s not sure what she should do with it all. Shoes are another problem- unlike most women she knows her age; Corrin does not have a penchant for shoes, only owning a few pairs for different occasions. Boots for winter (probably her favourite, but not useful for this time of year, and so are tucked away), trainers for exercise, and a couple of pairs of “fancy” shoes, as she calls them, are all she has, as well as the grubby pair of slips ons she had for the last five years that have been left by the door.

Tidying her desk is next on the agenda, she thinks, checking the clock to see if she feasibly has time before she should go to bed. There is a cardboard box set on top of it, which she clears, pulling her laptop from her bag to set there instead. The cardboard box is emptied onto the floor, and stationary is either set on the top of the desk or in the drawers.

As she stands up to finish rearranging, she sees the light in the next house flick on through the window, reminding her once again to get curtains. From where she stands, she can see the homeowner at the other end of the room, and taking her chance to introduce herself, she dashes away from the window, grabbing the scones from the kitchen and sticking her feet in the shoes she left by the door.

She locks the door behind her and crosses the short distance to the other house, ringing the doorbell and waiting on the tips of her toes for the answer. This time, she can hear a grumble from inside, and then the neighbour appears. He looks to be a similar age to her, with blonde hair and an annoyed expression on his face. Even though it’s warm, he has a black turtle neck on, and raises an eyebrow at her.

“Hi,” she greets, waiting for a response.

“Hello.”

“I moved in next door,” Corrin explains, holding the scones out to him. “I brought these both to say hi, and to apologise for the noise from the movers.”

“I wasn’t in, but thank you anyway. I’m sure they’ll be nice.”

“I hope so. I’m Corrin, by the way. Corrin Marinus.”

“The author?” He asks, and for the first time, his facial expression changes. It’s difficult to read, but Corrin reckons he looks slightly impressed.

“You know my work?”

“Not personally, but the rest of my family are fans. I don’t have time for fiction, really.”

“That’s understandable.”

“My name is Leo Dietrich. I suppose it’s only polite if I tell you that.”

“Sorry for calling so late. I just saw- well, through the window. I haven’t bought curtains yet, so...”

“It’s okay. Just don’t be staring in. That would be weird.”

“Same goes for you. Well, good night. I hope you enjoy your scones.”

“Good night,” Leo wishes, and unlike Nyx, waits for Corrin to walk down the path before closing the door to her.

When Corrin gets inside, she can't help but wonder if this Leo will be just as bad as Nyx on the other side.


	2. Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I asked you not to stare in the window.”
> 
> “I wasn’t." 
> 
> “You were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! [Here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/175676136420/akalaisland-eye-contact) is the link to this chapter's music! I'm glad this work has got so many kudos and hits already!! thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> I always have notes i want to actually make about my writing while im doing it but im stupid and never write anything down so i forget ˁ⁽͑˙˚̀ˆ̇˚́˙⁾̉ˀ

It takes Corrin a few days to completely finish unpacking, mostly because she ends up moving a lot of her things around. She buys another cabinet from a second hand shop in the next town over, cycling all the way there and paying extra for them to drop it off later in the day. The oak cabinet now sits behind her piano, with all the music that she has accumulated over the years put in alphabetical order by composer inside.

She’s refrained from playing so far, only sitting at the piano and imagining playing it. Disturbing her neighbours was something she was very conscious of not doing, though she had no qualms about loudly playing piano sonatas in the apartment block she lived in before. But she was older now, and more sensible, and had vowed to play with the mute pedal on at least until she knew she wouldn’t be annoying.

Corrin moved to this village from the city to clear her head, to have quiet while she writes. The estimated publishing date for her next novel is October, with the final version to be done for the start of September so that production can begin. While Corrin always thought that it was a very short time for publication, she finds herself unable to complain, as it gives her more time to write her book.

Four months. She has fourth months to finish. Before moving out here, she had less than a quarter of the book written, though every detail has been meticulously planned out. She’s been here for less than a week, and already she can feel her mind clearer than in the city. The absence of singing practice and toddlers crying makes it so much easier to get on with her job, and when she sits down at her desk by the window, she can feel the words flowing from her fingers without giving it a second thought.

Whether they are any good or not is a job for her editor. Her next meeting with him is in the middle of next month, having had one just days before she moved here. He’s a modern man, and frequently sends her email updates and demands to Skype with her, although she always makes up excuses to get out of that. Not being speak to people directly is one of her weaknesses, and while writing letters or emails is okay, speaking on the phone, or worse, video calling, is not too far away from being her worst nightmare.

When she takes a break from writing, the chapter coming to a satisfying end, she shuts her laptop and shuffles into the kitchen to make herself lunch. When she returns to her desk to answer emails, she spots Leo in his own house, cleaning the window that faces hers. Corrin waves at him, but he doesn’t return the sentiment, opening the window and motioning that she should do the same.

“I thought I asked you not to stare in the window.”

“I wasn’t,” she counters quickly, wondering if there’s any chance she accidentally was staring in at him.

“You were.”

“I have my desk in front of the window because I get the best lighting from here. I don’t even sit in front of the window itself. If you start cleaning the window, of course I’m going to look up!”

“You could move your desk,” he suggests, as if he didn’t listen to half the sentence she just said.

“Why are you even cleaning at this time of day?” Corrin asks, blatantly ignoring what he just said. “Don’t you have a job, or something?”

“I work freelance. What are you doing sitting at your desk at one in the afternoon?”

“I told you, like... three days ago, what I do! You must have the memory of a goldfish,” Corrin accuses, and Leo’s facial expression changes from that of mild annoyance to embarrassment. He closes the window, going back to cleaning it without even glancing up at her.

A little proud that she managed to win that bizarre argument, Corrin sits back down at her desk, and reopens her laptop to check that her editor hasn’t had a meltdown over the latest chapter in the last half an hour. When she sneaks a glance up at the window again, Leo has gone, and now the pride in victory has gone, and Corrin is left with guilt that her insult was not taken in jest.

* * *

This continues for a few days. Corrin, stubborn and unwilling to change, sits at her desk, actually doing work, and Leo passes the window, catching her eye. She’s not even particularly interested in him at all- if a bird were to pass the window, she’d have the exact same reaction. It’s the movement that draws her attention, rather than the subject. It’s Leo that’s being paranoid, she swears. Even when he’s not right beside the window, she can feel him looking at her, and glances up to meet his eyes.

On occasion, they hold eye contact for an uncomfortable, unnatural amount of time, until Corrin looks away first, embarrassed, and scribbles on her notepad again that she _needs_ to scrape up the money to buy a curtain for this window. She doesn’t understand why he can’t buy a curtain too- from what she can see from her side, his house is full of books. They’re not paperback novels either, but hardback textbooks and hand bound journals. In her mind, all these books means he’s got serious money, though he also looks far too young to have made a good amount of money himself.

Old money is what Corrin reckons. This is all deduction, of course, and Corrin kicks herself for thinking so much about him instead of working on her novel. She gets another few hundred words out before she gives up for the day, heading into the kitchen to make dinner. As she passes the window, she can’t help but look up, and this time it definitely _is_ her fault, because Leo’s head whips round from where he’s sitting on his sofa. He holds eye contact with her, fully aware that she’s staring. He stares her out, and embarrassed, not for the first time, Corrin flicks the length of her hair so it covers her face.

She’s not entirely sure why she lets this get to her so much. She doesn’t want to take to sitting in the kitchen to work- that would be uncomfortable. And sure, she could convert the spare room into a study of sorts, but she only has one desk, and the lighting in that room isn’t brilliant, and it would leave a gap at the end of the room. However, moving the desk would solve the problem of herself and Leo accidentally looking in on the other. It also means, the little stubborn part of her brain argues, that means giving into what Leo wanted, and so the desk stays where it is.

One thing she can do that’s useful and not downstairs, Corrin suddenly remembers, is painting her bedroom. She had picked up a few tins of half used paint from a second hand shop back in the city, and was lucky enough to come across a few that were all the same brand and colour. She’d left them outside, just beside the backdoor, without a better place to put them. If she had a shed, that’s where they’d go, but she was terrified of kicking them over and ruining the flooring, so they were abandoned outside, where they’d be safe (unless it rained, of course, which it hadn’t).

Armed with these tins and a roller and a paint tray, Corrin heads upstairs to her bedroom. With the built in wardrobe, there are only three walls to paint, and even if she has to move all the furniture, she’s determined to get this job at least half done today. She strips off the top she’s wearing in favour of an old pyjama top that she’s certain she only wears for situations like this. Sure enough, there’s a dollop of blue on the shoulder, encrusted into the fabric, presumably from when she painted her bedroom in the apartment she used to live in.

The sickly yellow of the room disappears fairy quickly, replaced with the pale grey she had picked instead. It was a popular colour for bedrooms, she had read in a magazine, and with the sun shining through the window, she can already see why this was a good idea. The grey is neutral yet attractive, and with the majority of the furniture being white, Corrin couldn’t be more pleased with how it looks.

She perches on the edge of her bed, careful not to get any paint from her hands onto her bed sheets. The wall behind the bed itself still needs to be painted, the yellow a lot harsher now that the rest of the room has been covered up. She can’t see that wall when she’s in bed though, she argues with herself, so she brings the paint tins back downstairs and makes herself a cup of tea. The rest of the painting can wait for another day.

* * *

With a lot of exploring of her new area still to do, Corrin heads out early on Sunday morning on her bike. Leo’s car is gone, she notes, this triggering the thought that while she’s out, she should maybe invest in curtains. She waves at the old woman who lives three doors up from her, watering the plants she has in plastic tubs along the windowsill.

Corrin’s cycling ability is really being tested here. In the city, getting the train or just walking was normal, especially since she lived so near the city’s centre. There’s a lot more space out here, however, and she finds it easier to manoeuvre around the corners, safe in the knowledge that she’s unlikely to come crashing straight into a car. Today, she feels confident to ride up the big hill, although it takes a lot of courage and a big run up to it. She flicks the gears to match the hill, and in no time she’s got up to the top and is whistling down the other side.

There’s a park at the bottom of the hill, and she chains her bike up on the front railings so she can walk around, enjoying the fresh air of late spring. She passes the play park, situated close to the entrance, and laments at the lack of children in it- just two young kids with their parents. There’s a map here too, and she glances at it briefly, discovering that there is a lake here, complete with ducks.

If she follows the path, she’ll get there eventually, or so she assumes. Whether or not she finds this lake isn’t the point, though, it’s just about the walk. Even before she moved here, Corrin knew it was a beautiful area, and as she walks around through forested areas and what looks like a tiny wildflower meadow, she can’t help but take pictures to document her adventure.

Eventually, she does reach the lake, and is disappointed to see that it’s a lot smaller than the map near the entrance gave it credit for. There are ducks, though, most importantly, as well as a few geese and what looks like a swan in the distance. On a bench nearby, a girl with long blonde hair sits with her head in her hands, looking glumly at the lake. Corrin, ever the problem solver, can’t help but go up to the girl, hovering on her tiptoes beside her.

“Hello,” she greets softly. “You look really upset. Is something the matter?”

“And why would I tell you if there was?” She snaps, turning her head round to where Corrin is standing.

“Well, you may not know me, and I may not be able to help, but sometimes a friendly ear can help.”

“Well you better sit down, since I have a lot of emotional baggage to unload on your willing ear.”

Corrin does so, and the girl leans back on the bench, still staring across the lake. The girl hesitates, and Corrin takes the time she’s thinking to get a good look at her. They’re probably a similar age, Corrin reckons, perhaps this girl- no, young woman- is a little older. She’s very pretty, she thinks enviously, with soft blue eyes and beautiful makeup that accentuates all her features.

“My boyfriend dumped me,” she begins, and Corrin has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She should’ve suspected as much, but she’s never been any good at romance (and has never really had much of an interest). “I’m not even particularly sad about him, if I’m honest. He was very... nondescript.” She waves her hand as if she was swatting a fly, and Corrin laughs.

“But he was supporting me financially, and swore that I would never have to work. And then he dumped me!”

“I... definitely can’t help you with that, unfortunately. I just moved here, and I’m as broke as the next person. Do you have somewhere to stay?”

“He paid off my flat a while ago. He was a property developer, and at least he told me I can stay there as long as I need.”

“Well, there’s a silver lining!”

“You’re a very optimistic person aren’t you?” The girl says, turning to Corrin with the first smile she’s seen.

“That’s probably my fatal flaw,” Corrin says, casting her gaze to her knees.

“I like you. What’s your name?”

“Corrin.”

“I’m Charlotte. If you just moved here, does that mean you’re living on Maple Road?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“That house has been empty for years, and the minute someone heard it was going to be rented, the whole town knew. Word spreads fast here.”

“It’s a cute house. I’m not entirely sure how I’m affording it, if I’m honest,” Corrin laughs.

“I’ll need to get a job,” Charlotte says. “I haven’t had a job since I was... twenty? I was sure me and him were going to get married, so...”

“Retail is your best bet, even if it sucks,” Corrin points out, and Charlotte nods in agreement.

“I’ve always fancied the idea of being a florist. Doing bespoke work for rich people’s weddings and funerals...”

“That’s a grim way of thinking about it.”

“Give me your number,” Charlotte says suddenly, and Corrin pulls her phone out of her bag quicker than she ever has in her life. “If you ever need help finding your way around here, since you’re new and all... well, I guess I can help. And maybe if you ever have spare money, you can treat me to lunch. O-or when I get a job, I can treat you!”

“Sounds like a plan. Do you want to finish my walk with me?”

“Absolutely!”

* * *

It’s quiet when Corrin returns home. Early evening is a peaceful time no matter where you are, Corrin has discovered, and the last thing she wants to do is disturb the peace in this quiet town. Here, she reckons, that atmosphere is different than in the city. She hasn’t experienced many days here yet to have a lot to compare it to, but there’s something about this seaside village’s Sunday evenings that feel magical.

When she glances out her bedroom window, she can see the sun setting on the horizon, the sea turned a multitude of colours. The sky looks warm, and Corrin can’t help but smile to herself- it looks like something you’d see on a postcard. She snaps a picture of this too, adding it to an album of photos she should really go and get printed out.

When she heads back downstairs, now in pyjamas, shoes long gone, it seems even stiller than before. When she stands perfectly still, she can hear the hum of the TV in Leo’s house and what she assumes must be Nyx’s cat outside. Corrin slides onto the piano stool for the first time since she arrived in town, dusts off the top, and opens the lid.

No music sits on the shelf currently, and the music desk sits at an awkward angle. Corrin leans to her right and rummages through the new cabinet until she finds a book she wants- paperback, of course, powder blue, with font that confirms that this particular edition is practically ancient. The notes are familiar to her, yet she pushes the middle mute pedal in and across to lock it into place.

Her hands shake, which is unusual, particularly considering she’s only playing for herself. There is no concert hall, no audience, and even though she hasn’t been there in many years, Corrin is instantly transported to the hall in her hometown, where she had played before, as a child. As soon as her fingers play the first notes, though, she’s brought back to the present, and her eyes focus in on the notes in front of her.

She abandons the piano ten minutes later, her hands not wanting to cooperate with her after a few weeks without practicing. Sure, she’s drummed her fingers in the correct patterns on her knees while on the train, but it’s not the same as sitting down in front of a real piano and actually playing. Disturbing her new neighbours is something she’s very self-conscious about doing, especially as she didn’t introduce herself to anyone as a pianist.

Tea is made and Corrin sits in front of the TV, watching the remains of the sun disappear more than she actually watches the screen. She’s not much of a TV person, she supposes, using it for background noise more than anything. She didn’t even own the thing to begin with- someone (she can’t quite remember who) had ‘donated’ it to her before she left the city, meaning that it is quite possibly the worst TV on the planet.

Reading was more her thing, and even though she had unpacked, most of her books hadn’t really made their way from the coffee table (also donated). Corrin sifts through them. All bar one have been read before, which she’s saving for a particularly rainy day when she has nothing better to do and she can just enjoy it. Most of them are battered, trashy romance novels, quite a few of which fall into the fantasy category. She’s a little ashamed to admit this, but she enjoys these immensely, and has since she was a young teenager. That’s not about to stop any time soon, so she lifts one and opens it at page one, ready to enjoy the protagonist’s adventure all over again.


	3. Étude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he’s at home, however, he either he looks like a reject from a bad teen vampire novel or he has to take a nap at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/175986851710/akalaisland-chapter-3-%C3%A9tude) is this week's music!!! enjoy

Now that the inside of her house is up to her standards, for now at least, Corrin turns her attention to the outside. The garden looks a little sad, especially when compared to those on either side of her. She can dig the flowerbeds and trim branches off the tree, but preparatory work is boring, and all she wants to do is get her hands dirty. Planning isn’t interesting either, though she’s managed to find some good flowers and herbs to plant that look cute and are, apparently, easily accessible.

There’s a florist in town, she learned from Charlotte, and from what she saw when she visited before there are a wide range of flowers to plant. Going back today is on her agenda, and with a canvas shopping bag in her hand and a sunhat balanced on her head, she leaves the house with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

The woman in the flower shop, Cassita, kindly explains to Corrin yet again what her best choices are. Perennial flowers are good for beginner gardeners, she’s been told. Peonies were top of Corrin’s list from her research on the internet. Cassita hands her a tub of Shasta daisies, on the house, with specific instructions on when to cut them. Corrin also lifts a handful of seed packets to grow inside for a while- zinnias and sweet peas and sunflowers, which she can only hope will grow as well as Leo’s next door.

She also places an order for shrubs, and while she almost cries looking at the bill, she knows that the price will be worth it when she has a brightly coloured garden. Cassita waves her on her way as she leaves, and Corrin exits the shop with a huge irreplaceable grin on her face.

She stops by Effie’s shop on the way home to pick up dinner, and finds herself in the queue behind Leo. He glances down at the bag in her hand, stuffed with seedlings, and a smile makes its way to his face, perhaps the most genuine she’s seen from him so far. In daylight, he looks a lot less angry. His hair is lighter, and the lack of shadow makes his features look a lot less harsh.

“Gardening?” He asks as he moves to the front of the queue, setting his armful of groceries on the counter.

“You and Nyx have such nice gardens. I can’t let everyone down by not doing anything.”

“Peonies,” he notes. “They’re nice. Better look after them.”

“I’ve never done gardening before,” she admits. He hands money over to Effie, before turning back to Corrin.

“Well, good luck,” he says, lifting his bag of food from the counter and taking off.

“Hey, wait!” Corrin calls, dropping her own shopping on the counter.

“What?”

“Do you want to walk home with me? I could do with some gardening tips.”

“Fine. I’ll wait outside. Don’t take too long.”

Corrin flashes him a smile, and as she chats with Effie, she can hear his footsteps disappear out the door. Effie couldn’t look any more uninterested if she tried, but while Corrin is friendly, she appreciates Effie’s no nonsense style of work. Her dinner ingredients are bagged up, and once she pays, she joins Leo outside.

Truth be told, she’s a little surprised he waited for her- her limited interactions with him so far had painted him as a the sort of person who was very anti-social. But while reluctant to spend time with her, he still accepted her invitation to walk the ten minutes or so home. As she falls into step with him, she smiles up at him, and he sighs, turning his attention back to the road ahead.

“I saw you working in your garden yesterday,” Leo comments nonchalantly.

“We really need to stop spying on each other,” Corrin counters. “It’s going to become a problem.”

“Well, I’ve already told you about the window.”

“So in return, you stare at me while I dig up flowerbeds? That’s quite a punishment.”

“I wasn’t staring,” he huffs. “I noticed you. There’s a huge difference.”

“It would be a lot less weird if you had waved or something, rather than just mentioning it now.”

“A-anyway. What about gardening? What did you want to know?”

“How do you get your sunflowers to grow so big?”

“It’s a specific type of soil. It’s pretty expensive, and not easily accessible from around here. I train them against the wall, even though you’re not supposed to. It’s against most gardening rules, but I find you get better results. I also have replanted the seeds of the ones I have grown for years, so they get stronger. I suppose it's all about the variety itself. Mine aren't the tallest specimen.”

“Interesting.”

“You weren’t really listening, were you?”

“No, no, I was! There was just a lot to take in there.”

“I don’t want to have to repeat myself. You’ll not remember if I say the same thing over and over again. You just have to remember.”

“You really like plants, don’t you?” Corrin says fondly, and Leo freezes. She turns back to look at him, a little worried, but he smiles instead, catching up with her quickly.

“I guess so.”

“I hope my garden will be as nice as yours and Nyx’s. I mean... it’ll take a while, but hopefully.”

“Perseverance is the key. You have to water your plants every day, especially when it’s dry. Water them after sunset on a hot day, if possible, because the water droplets can reflect the sun.”

“You really do know a lot,” Corrin comments as they turn the corner onto their road.

“You really like the compliments, don’t you,” Leo laughs.

“I just like being nice to people,” she shrugs.

“Well.”

They fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence, Leo fixing his hair band with one hand. Corrin had always found it a little unusual that he wore one, but it suited him, she thinks. A car zooms up the road past them, the driver pressing down on the horn the whole way past. She has to assume Leo knows the driver, since he flushes and waves them on.

When she reaches her house, he steps around her to his own path. With her key in the door, she turns to him, a smile on her face. He looks a little surprised to see her, which she doesn’t quite understand.

“Thanks for walking me home. See you later!” She says, and disappears into her house, leaving him alone at his front door.

* * *

Mid evening, Leo decided a long time ago, is a rather magical experience when you live beside the sea. It’s not just the colour of the sunset, as he once thought when he lived with his family. His sisters often cooed about the changing pinks and purples and oranges of the sky, and while yes, he could appreciate the aesthetics of the sunset, it wasn’t as exciting as everyone else made it out to be. As a child, he assumed it was because he was a boy, and sunsets were _girly_. But when he moved out, he realised that the actually magic of the sunset was the sounds.

It’s quiet here, and if everyone else around him stays quiet, he can hear the waves lapping on the beach. He’s frequented the shore for evening walks on multiple occasions- it’s rather calming, and he rarely bumps into anyone else. Today though, his wander along the beach is interrupted by a colony of seagulls, so he returns home a little bitter.

As soon as he steps into his hallway, he finds another sound assaulting his ears. Perhaps assaulting isn’t quite the word for it, but as he ventures further inside, dropping his keys on a side table, he decides that wherever the sound is coming from, it is rather violent.

It’s a piano. It can only be coming from one place, and he peers through the window into Corrin’s house in case he can spot her. He can see the piano itself- he had looked through the window before when the moving was ongoing and had seen it be moved into place. But he can’t see her. Undoubtedly, it is this piano that is playing, fast paced notes that travel across octaves and change in dynamic faster than his mind can keep up.

Leo is no expert, but it doesn’t sound, for lack of a better word, nice. It’s dissonant and almost angry, and doesn’t match his preconceptions of the girl next door. He had thought he had heard piano music from her house before, but it was quiet and faint and he had eventually put it down to being a TV show. He still has to wonder if perhaps he imagined that music, because what she plays now is so loud and real, and it ends with what sounds just like Corrin slamming her hands on the piano keys in frustration.

So his new neighbour was musical, he muses, as he moves into the kitchen to make coffee. As he waits for the kettle to boil, he remembers that he’s heard her humming as she walks about her home. Not that he’s listening, particularly, but the sonority of her voice travels through the walls, and if his window is open, the sounds reach his ears without him even trying. Back home, his elder sister had insisted on the family playing as a string quartet, and Leo remembers with a grimace how much he disliked that experience. His instrument came here with him, but it lies forgotten in the spare bedroom.

When he returns to the living room with his coffee, Corrin has moved pieces- away from the harsh sounds that had assaulted (he does think that is the word, when he thinks again) his ears when he came in. What she plays now is practically soothing, and he hopes that it’s all she continues to play for the rest of the night.

* * *

Corrin isn’t sure that her garden looks better with plants in it or worse. While before it was a bare wasteland, now, the seedlings pop their leafy heads out from the soil, looking more like weeds than they do proper plants. Despite her best efforts of spreading them out evenly (she had even used a ruler to measure the distance between each planting), the garden looks a little sad.

She follows Leo’s advice, only watering the plants at night time. Tending the garden is the last thing she does before turning in for the night, and it quickly becomes a therapeutic part of her daily routine. Corrin reads a lot online about gardening, considering she’s a complete beginner. Talking to plants is recommended, apparently, and while she’s a sceptic, she sits in front of her flower beds daily, mumbling away to the seedlings about how her day was.

The plants she’s growing inside get as much attention as those that are already growing outside. Six weeks is what’s recommended on the packets, though Corrin reckons she’ll be able to plant them outside earlier if she begs Leo for his help. Impatience is one of her worst vices, she will openly admit.

As she tidies up the yard, she can hear a clatter from Leo’s side of the wall, and then a screech that could only belong to a cat being lifted. Leo’s head pops over the top of the fence, his hair pale in the moonlight. Corrin turns her head to him, and has to stifle a laugh at his expression, mixed with the cat that he holds in his hands.

“I don’t suppose you’d mind putting Juri over the fence into Nyx’s garden?” He asks, and she shuffles across her patio (if it’s even big enough to be described as a patio). Leo sets the cat into her arms, and she coos at it as she crosses towards Nyx’s fence, careful not to step in the grass (she hadn’t put her shoes back on to go outside, and having soggy socks is not high on her priority list for the night).

“Aren’t you a pretty cat?” Corrin whispers, and Juri mews in response, snuggling into Corrin’s palm. She’s incredibly soft, and when Corrin all but throws her over the fence- not her fault that Juri wiggles so much- the cat stares up at her with wide green eyes before escaping to the shed at the far end of Nyx’s garden.

Corrin turns around to talk to Leo again, but he’s gone, the light in his kitchen turned off. Why he was even outside in the first place was a mystery to her, but she shrugs and goes back to tidying up. This time, the noise comes from Nyx’s garden, and it’s Corrin that pokes her head over the fence- if Nyx fell, or something, Corrin would want to be able to help.

“Everything okay?”

“Why are you making so much noise? First the piano playing, and then all this out here?”

“Sorry. About both. Juri was in Leo’s garden, and he asked me to put her in your garden.”

“That boy...” Nyx despairs, pinching her nose. “Before you moved in, he would’ve carried Juri through his house and up the road to mine, and battered on the front door. At least if you’re here, he might drop Juri in your garden, and it’ll be easier for her to get home.”

“I don’t know why he didn’t just do that before.”

“Leo’s incredibly smart. I’m sure you’ve realised that already. But he’s also... well, for lack of a better word, stupid. Nice kid, though.”

“How old is he? You talk like he’s a child, but he looks around the same age as me,” Corrin asks.

“When you get to my age, anyone under fifty is young,” Nyx laughs, and Corrin feels obliged to laugh along, despite it not being particularly funny in any way. “Let me see. He’d probably be twenty... four? I think. I don’t speak to him all that much. He moved in here years ago, and I’m just doing the maths from when I asked before. Why are you so interested?”

“Just asking. He doesn’t seem to like me that much.”

“I’m not sure he likes anyone that much. As far as I can tell, he doesn’t get out much. I wouldn’t let it get to you.”

“Thanks. I should get inside. Goodnight, Nyx,” Corrin says, and the woman waves back at her. “Goodnight, Juri!” She calls down the garden as well, and laughs to herself as she wanders back inside.

* * *

Leo is early to wake. He always has been, though getting a response out of him before at least two, preferably three, cups of coffee would mean you had to be a miracle worker. Being up early makes him _feel_ productive, even if he’s not doing anything until nearly noon. He doesn’t sleep until late either, quite often finding that he is most productive at night, despite his pretence that he can work all day. Usually his sleep schedule is paused by an interesting late night documentary, or a passage of a book that contains particularly useful information.

This sleep schedule leads to him looking tired at all times. Bags are residual under his eyes, and he has to thank the elder of his two sisters for the magic of makeup, which makes him look not like a zombie when he has to go out somewhere important. He’s not a fan of it, truth be told, but sometimes wearing concealer is a necessary evil. When he’s at home, however, he either he looks like a reject from a bad teen vampire novel or he has to take a nap at some point.

His work partners do not appreciate the work ethic, even if he still gets all the work done, usually early, if not perfectly on time. His ridiculous schedule makes him impossible to contact at the best of times, and the last guy he worked with ( a middle aged male professor at a local university) all but ordered him to get married as soon as possible, so that his new wife (or husband, one of the others had piped in) would sort him out.

It’s warm today, as summer approaches. Leo’s least favourite season is still _technically_ over a month away, though May has been warm this year. While that means his garden has flourished early this year, it also means that summer is likely to be longer and warmer than usual. Despite this, he takes his leather-bound text books and notepad into the garden, and sits in the shade to study. He stubbornly refuses to take his knitted jumper off- even the sun will not get in the way of fashion.

He really should invest in some furniture, he thinks, even if it’s just a plastic chair and table. Though, upon further reflection, he decides that would ruin the overall aesthetic of his garden. To be fair, Leo muses, dropping one textbook to his side, the huge blue tarpaulin in the middle also ruins the aesthetic, though he hopes that when the builders _finally_ get back to him his beautiful garden will return. Wooden furniture would be best, he reflects.

Notes completed for now, Leo pulls his phone from his pocket and idly checks the one social media site he indulges. His profile was set up by the youngest of his siblings; otherwise he wouldn’t be on the godforsaken site. It’s her favourite, and thankfully the only contact he has with her. While he loves all his siblings dearly, they are all overbearing in their own individual ways, hence why he lives here, in a quiet rural town, and they all live either in the family home or in the city.

From his study position (he quite likes sitting out here, loathe as he is to admit it), he can hear Corrin’s piano playing. It’s not the same aggressive tune as he heard a few days ago, though with her back door and presumably all of the windows open, he can hear every note with exceptional clarity, as if he has a front row seat to a recital in a concert hall. Leo lies back, ignoring the fact that soil is _definitely_ getting in his hair, and allows himself to close his eyes.

When he wakes up from the impromptu nap, Juri is sitting on his chest, and the music has stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes!!!!
> 
> Juri, the name of Nyx's cat, is the name of her japanese VA, and i thought it sounded like a cool cat name so that's where that came from!
> 
> Leo is already soft for Corrin. Disgusting.
> 
> Music wise, the piece is supposed to have a lot of dynamic changes, and while i wrote them on the sheets, it didn't transfer across in midi. so?? i'm bad at mixing. if anyone wants any of my sheets (i don't have them for chapter 1 yet but I'm working on it) let me know and I'd be happy to give you them!


	4. Coffee and Sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! [Here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/176165835200/akalaisland-chapter-4-coffee-and-sandwiches) is a link to my music for this chapter! We can curse synthesised violins this week- perhaps i'll record my own version. Also, the software I use does not seem to transfer dynamics across which is rather annoying!!! When i get back to uni in september I'll put these all through a better software that i currently can't afford for my own computer and it'll sound good again.
> 
> New this week: [sheets!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR)

One of Corrin’s fears about moving was not being able to make friends. This was something she had aired before she had moved, and was met with only optimism from everyone she talked to. She is a natural at making friends, she reminds herself often. It sounds a little childish when she reflects on it- like someone who has had to move schools in the middle of the year.  
  
At least her neighbours seem to be kind enough. She’s not quite sure she could classify either Nyx or Leo as her friends, but she appreciates that they can have conversations on the street without the awkwardness that she had feared. They didn’t annoy her, unlike some of the residents of her building back in the city. And as far as she could tell, she didn’t annoy them (too much, at least).

Charlotte, on the other hand, is someone that Corrin could call a friend. They had only known each other for just over a week, but already Corrin could feel that they would be friends for a long time. The blonde has offered her a tour of the town on foot, and so she dresses appropriately for the activity, scraping her hair into a messy bun atop her head. When she glances in the mirror, she sighs a little- her outfit makes her look ten years younger than she actually is. She doesn’t have time to care though- she has to leave right now, lest she be late.

She grabs her bag on the way out the door, locking it behind her. The sky is a little overcast today, though it’s still warm enough that she can leave her jacket hanging inside. As she makes her way down the end of her path, she notices a car parked on the road outside her house- bright purple and shiny, the same one that drove past the other day when she was walking with Leo. Two young men are at it- one leaning on the side and the other all but lying on the bonnet. They’re both on their phones, but look up when she approaches.

“Ah, you must be Leo’s new neighbour,” the one with the white hair says. He slides off the bonnet, and when he turns to Corrin, she can see he wears and eye patch. The first thought her mind produces is ‘pirate’, and then she curses herself. Clearly, this man is blind in one eye, or has lost one of his eyes, and she shudders at the thought. Either way, the eye patch is still most definitely a fashion statement- she shudders again when she imagines how much this particular one cost.

“That’d be me,” replies Corrin when she has her thoughts gathered.

“Niles. And this is Odin.” He gestures behind him, and the other man waves enthusiastically at her. “And you are?”

“Corrin. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine,” Niles drawls, and Corrin can’t help but pull a face, to which he laughs.

“We are waiting on the return of your neighbour! It is time for our weekly session of the darkest of games!” Odin proclaims, and the thought crosses Corrin’s mind that perhaps that isn’t his real name.

“Dungeons and Dragons,” Niles fills in, and Corrin understands. Truthfully, when she thinks about it, it doesn’t surprise her that Leo is the sort of person to enjoy those games.

“Well, I won’t keep you.”

“He’s not here anyway. On his way back, apparently.”

“I have places to be myself though. Again, it was nice to meet you.”

“Hey, wait,” Niles calls after her, and Corrin turns back to him. “You’re new round here, right? Why don’t we have lunch together sometime? I can tell you all the places you should avoid. I bet no one has offered you that advice yet.”

“No, they haven’t,” Corrin laughs. “Sure, why not?” She fishes her phone out of her bag, and calls out the number to Niles, who texts her immediately- the emoji of a sandwich.

“As a reminder that we’re having lunch,” he explains, and Corrin nods in response.

“I really should be going. See you later.”

She sidesteps Niles and waves goodbye to Odin as she leaves.

* * *

Charlotte laughs when Corrin tells her about what happened, and sets Corrin’s heart at ease. It had been on her mind all throughout her short journey to their meeting place. Charlotte could easily make her feel better about anything, Corrin is quick to realise. Her laugh is infectious, and Corrin finds herself laughing too.

“Fortunately for you, I know Niles,” Charlotte says when her amusement has petered out. “He’s... interesting. He means well, even if it doesn’t come across by what comes out his mouth.”

“I tried to leave like, three times before he let me. It was more annoying than anyone else.”

“Well it’s not like you were late,” Charlotte points out with a laugh.

“No, you were.” The corners of Corrin’s mouth twitch up as Charlotte shrugs. It hadn’t been too late, but Corrin made a mental note that Charlotte was one of those people that was always going to be late.

“I’m here, though. And I hope you’re enjoying your tour so far.”

“I am! Not that I’m an expert, but you’re doing a very good job.”

“Thank you, thank you. I still can’t believe you gave your number to Niles, though!” Charlotte cries, dissolving into giggles once again.

“It got him off my back! I doubt he’ll actually text me ever.”

“You put yourself down too much. You’re not really his type, but you are pretty, so that’s clearly why he went for you.”

“And what _is_ his type?” Corrin says, narrowing her eyes.

“Well... you know...”

“Anyone that looks like you?”

“Oh shush. He’s not that bad. I’m more surprised than anything, because I thought he was dating Odin. But clearly not! Anyway, back to the tour. Just up here is the castle.”

“Oh, I read about that online.”

“It’s the sort of place your parents take you as a child every now and again, and then you forget it even exists.”

“It looks interesting,” Corrin says, craning her neck to look up the sheer cliff face to look at the stone castle.  
  
“You don’t have to be polite. It’s kinda boring.”

“This sort of thing interests me. It fits in with the setting of the book I’m writing.”

“Oh, I guess so.”

“Why do you say it like that?”

“Well, I read your book last week. The next one is a sequel, right?”

“I mean... yeah. I’m surprised you read it, though.”

“It was enjoyable! I’m not sure I got everything, but I liked reading it! I’m not really much of a book person, to be honest.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“The romance was a little... unrealistic, though. It read like a bad romance novel in the middle of this epic fantasy thing.”

“I have little to no experience with romance personally,” Corrin admits. “My editor pointed it out before, but we came to the agreement that it could be fixed in the sequel, which I won't spoil if you're reading it. I read a lot of romance novels as a teenager.”

“If you’ve never had romantic experience I am definitely not letting you go on that date with Niles,” Charlotte shudders.

“Okay not _never_ , but very very little,” Corrin is quick to explain.

“Enough about him- he’s not worth your time anyway. Do you want to go into the castle? You might get some ideas!”

“Sure! Let’s do it.”

* * *

Leo is the sort of person who refuses to be late. This makes his life fairly difficult, because he doesn’t particularly like being early either. More often than not, his rather bizarre philosophy leads to him sitting in the car outside the location until the clock turns to the meeting time. Today, he jumps out of the car as soon as he sees who he is supposed to be meeting, even though he is four minutes early.

“Good to see you again,” he greets.

“It’s been a while,” Takumi replies, and pushes the door to the café open for Leo to go through. “Are we doing food, or just drinks?”

“I don’t know about you, but since you picked a time over lunch, I was expecting lunch.”

“I just didn’t want to be rude and order food if you were just going to have coffee.”

Leo places his order without another word to Takumi, handing across money and taking a seat in his favourite secluded corner of the café while he waits for his food. He pulls his laptop out, and the notepad that he had made notes on before. There’s a paw print on it, he notices, and he curses Juri for the millionth time.

“Working already? I thought we could catch up before we got started. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!” Takumi says, settling himself in the seat beside Leo.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Uh, yours? You’re the one that moved so far away, and to the middle of nowhere! You’re lucky I’m living in the city now, or there’d be no chance of us ever seeing each other ever again.”

“You’re too dramatic,” Leo says, but he’s smiling as he closes his laptop. “What’s going on, then?”

“Well, I’m still living with Sakura, for a start. She’s a very easy housemate. She’s studying medicine now!”

“Good for her.”

“Thought you’d be a bit more enthusiastic, considering you’re the one that tutored her when she was in high school.”

“That has nothing to do with me, though. She’s smart- she got in on her own.”

“So humble,” Takumi says, and thanks the barista that brings their food over for them. “Anything interesting going on in the back end of nowhere?”

“You’re the one that comes from a tiny village in the country, so I have no idea what _you’re_ talking about,” Leo counters.

“Yeah, but I had the sense to move to the city. You moved from fancy country house to tiny country village. Answer the question.”

“Tiny seaside village, thank you very much. But no. No news. Peaceful and quiet on the most part.”

“Seaside? How did I not know that? My sister moved out to some seaside town not too long ago. Not sure where, though.”

“Who, Hinoka? I thought she was still travelling?”

“She is. It’s Corrin that moved.”

“Corrin?” Leo asks, the name striking a bell.

“She’s my foster sister,” Takumi explains sheepishly.

“Someone called Corrin moved in next door to me about two, maybe three, weeks ago.”

“That must be her!”

“White hair, fairly tall?” This brief description doesn’t really do her justice, Leo thinks, just what anyone who passed her in the street could describe. His limited interactions with her have proved that she’s a lot more interesting than her first impression shows.

“Yep! That’s so cool! I hope you get on well with her. I always liked her better than Hinoka.”

“She always plays piano really loudly,” Leo huffs. “And she pesters me about gardening tips.”

“That’s Corrin for you. She’s a really good pianist though. I remember going to see her recitals when we were younger.”

“Talented, but loud.”

“You complain too much.”

“Can we just get on with our work? There’s a reason we met up, and it wasn’t to have conversations about your sisters.”

“We could talk about Ryoma too. Or your siblings! How are they doing?”

“I don’t talk to them much. Camilla texts me every week to check up on me and make sure I haven’t died. Xander phones on occasion, but I don’t pick up.”

“You should.”

“Explain,” Leo asks, sipping on his coffee. Xander has never done anything to wrong him, but Leo isn’t his biggest fan. They don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things, making their relationship a little fractured at times.

“Even if you don’t like him, he’s still your family.”

“You may have a point. Maybe I’ll continue to ignore him and phone Elise every now and again instead.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Takumi accuses, setting his mug of tea down with a thud of ceramic. “Why do you not like him in the first place?”

“Multiple reasons. He was always the favourite when we were younger, and he has... opinions.”

“You have opinions.”

“Shut up. I don’t like Xander and that’s that.”

“Is the feeling mutual?”

“No. Hence why he phones me. He leaves voicemails too, Takumi. Who even does that anymore?”

“Sounds like you still have some residual teenage angst.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.”

“Maybe we should start work. Our deadline is not too far away.”

“Have you made notes like Gunter suggested?” Leo asks, flipping through his notebook.

“Nice cat paw, Doctor Leo. I didn’t know you had a cat.”

“Not mine,” he grumbles.  
  
“Here’s what I’ve got.”

“The journal’s next issue publishes in August, and we’re already guaranteed a place since-“

“Since Gunter’s the one publishing it and he was your PhD advisor,” Takumi grins.

“Well,” Leo begins, clearing his throat. He doesn’t have a good counter for that- Camilla called it nepotism when he explained it to her, but he likes to think of it more as Gunter being able to move him up the academic ladder.

“It’s fine. I’m not complaining- it gives me a job for a few months, and a payment. I have my training too, but since this is more what I wanted to do, it’s nice to be doing something using my brain for once.”

“How’s your archery going anyway?”

“I thought we were working?” Takumi protests, but Leo raises an eyebrow at him. “It’s good. After the nationals, and this journal, I’m thinking about becoming an instructor. Not that it’d get me that much money, but...”

“If that’s what you want, you should go for it. Working with children is not something I could do. I reckon that a lot of people would sign their kids up for archery lessons with our national champion and Olympic medallist.”

“You flatter me,” Takumi laughs, a little sheepish.

“Take it one step further and set up a business. Hire other people. Or do one of those outdoor things where they do... outdoor stuff.”

“Yeah, you really strike me as the outdoorsy type. I’m sure you’ve been to one of those ‘outdoor things’ plenty of times.”

“Of course I haven’t. I’m not anti-outdoors, though, as you seem to imply. You’ve seen my garden.”

“Yeah, in pictures. It could be from Google images for all I know.”

“You wound me.”

“Time to work! Third time-“

“It’s definitely more than three-“

“More than third time lucky.”

* * *

Corrin’s phone rings at an ungodly hour of the morning. She has been asleep for a while, but the buzzing of her phone against the wood of her bedside table pulls her out of her sleep. She swears she can feel it in her brain as she fumbles around to find it. The screen is lit up brightly- far too brightly for what she would like to see at what she can now read as 3:28am. Charlotte’s name also appears, and Corrin unwillingly picks up, knowing if she doesn’t, Charlotte will only continue to call.

“Hello?”

“Has he texted you yet?” Charlotte’s voice comes from the other end, and Corrin is certain that it isn’t just her lethargic brain that makes Charlotte’s voice sound slurred. In the background of the call is a heavy thud, and she comes to the conclusion that Charlotte is currently on a night out.

“Not as of this phone call, no.”

“That’s such a shame! I’m out now in the city with some friends and he’s here!”

“Who, Niles?” Corrin asks, swinging her legs out of bed and rubbing her eyes in the hope that the action will wake her brain up.

“Yes, Corrin, darling!”

“And you’re phoning to tell me this why?”

“Do you want me to go and talk to him for you?”

“No I definitely do not!” Corrin cries, definitely awake enough now that she ensures Charlotte doesn’t make a stupid decision.

“Alright, alright! Have a good night, sweetie!”

Charlotte hangs up abruptly, leaving Corrin’s phone still lit up in her hand. The glow eventually fades and then disappears completely. She doesn’t even bother to plug it back in, instead tossing it onto the carpet and flopping back into bed.

* * *

The bright sun of the morning shines on Leo’s face, right into his eyes, from a small gap in the blinds that he didn’t manage to close properly last night. When he opens them properly, Juri is sitting on the windowsill, staring in, as if to taunt him. He’s not entirely sure how she got up there, and he’s not sure he wants to know either. The cat is a demon, he swears.

When he’s had his first cup of coffee and has managed to stomach some food, he turns his phone on to check his messages. There are the usual check in texts from Camilla and an unusual slew from Elise, all of which he ignores. He’ll reply to them later, he swears (if he remembers is an afterthought). There are also twenty texts from Niles, who never texts him unless it’s an emergency. The spelling in every single one is atrocious- Leo can barely decipher what his friend is trying to say. He picks up Corrin’s name a few times- perhaps they know each other? As far as he can surmise, Niles finds Corrin attractive, although that comes as a surprise to Leo, as he never would’ve thought she was his type.

Odin has texted too, in his fanciful speech as usual, but at least he is always typo free. He seems to have been with Niles last night, though evidently he was the designated driver. Though Leo has to translate the texts before he can properly read them, he can pick up that the vague message is to ignore Niles’ texts. This only spurs Leo on a more, though it’s too early in the morning to properly decipher them. One thing he can be certain of, however, is that Corrin’s name appears in well over half of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I have no notes because im dumb. sorry for no leokamu interactions this week either! it'll be worth the wait, don't worry. Also, I have no idea what part of my brain decided to write charlotte into this because it just feels like I'm writing in third person about myself and i Do Not Like That.


	5. Riverbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I write for the town’s newspaper too.”
> 
> “That’s still not that much income.”
> 
> “And my family are rich."
> 
> “I knew it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/176488802900/akalaisland-chapter-5-riverside) is the music for this chapter, and [here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing) are the sheets! 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who commented on the last chapter and sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to them!!!!!!

Ever eager to explore, Corrin leaves her house in the early afternoon. The morning was filled with piano practice, even though she had scheduled herself in for a writing session. The book wasn’t going to write itself, that she was painfully aware of, but surely taking a break every now and again wouldn’t hurt? (She thought this, but every day was turning into a break, and her motivation had all but gone out the window).

Corrin takes her bike and rides down the road this time, rather than into town. Charlotte had instructed her on the best places to take nature photos in the area. There’s a river not too far from here, according to her intel and her map, an easy distance and with a path following alongside it so she could cycle.

When she arrives, she has to admit that Charlotte was right- it is perhaps the most picturesque place she’s been. According to a sign post, this river leads out to the sea in the next town over- a port town with a large fishing presence. There are fish in it too, the sign post informs her, though when she peers in, there is no sign of any.

As she travels along, the path on the other side of the river slowly disappears, covered up with grass as nature retakes the area for itself. She stops to take pictures every now and again, sending the most exciting on to Charlotte as proof that she actually had been listening to the tour. A few photos she deems good, though her photography skills leave something to be desired, and they get added to an album of photos to print out.

It is a rather beautiful area, Corrin comes to discover. Surprisingly, she hadn’t heard of this area before Charlotte had told her about it- it was nowhere to be found on any website about her new village she had looked on. She should stop calling it her new village, Corrin curses, since she’s been here for almost a month. She knows the village itself like the back of her hand- it’s just all of the surrounding area she was still so unfamiliar with.

A little further along the river, she spots people sitting on the other side of the river bank. Most of them are fishing, the lines catching in the sunlight. Whether or not they’ll ever catch anything, Corrin has to wonder. There doesn’t seem to be a trace of a fish in the river when Corrin checks again, but she supposes that they’re just having fun.

Another hundred or so metres up from the fishers is a family having a picnic, with a brightly coloured blanket spread out over the riverbank. She doesn’t recognise them- they must be tourists to the area. Along a little bit further sits a man hunched over a heavy book, and Corrin squeezes on her brakes and digs her heels into the ground, scuffing her shoes.

“Leo!” She calls, and he looks up from the book.

“Corrin,” he greets in return, though he looks less than enthusiastic about her presence.

“Do you mind if I join you?” asks Corrin, and he nods, though she’s sure he rolls his eyes at the same time.

There’s a bridge a little way up, which is how she assumes Leo and the other people she passed got to where they are. She’s too lazy to walk that distance, so she drops her bike and takes a few steps back. The river isn’t that wide at this point, so she takes a running jump at it, confident that she can cross the gap. She can hear Leo gasp as she jumps, and though her feet land on the other side safely, she slips, and nearly heads for the river again, if it weren’t for Leo grabbing her hand to pull her back upright.

“Thanks!” She says, settling down beside him. “That could’ve ended badly.”

“Why are you out here?” He asks, closing his book.

“I was just getting some exercise, doing some exploring. Y’know, the usual. Why are _you_ out here?” She throws the question back to him, and he pales a little, staring into the slow moving waters of the river to avoid looking at her.

“I don’t think you’d like the answer.”

“Go on! Nothing fazes me.”

“I can tell,” he says dryly. “I came outside because your piano playing was particularly loud. I thought here was a good place to avoid you, but here you are.”

“Ah,” Corrin manages. She said that nothing fazed her, but this was downright rude. “I thought I was pretty good at piano.”

“Oh no. You are, most definitely,” Leo hurries correct himself. “You’re just loud, and when I’m trying to work, it can be distracting.”

“What do you do, exactly?” Corrin presses, mollified by his correction to his statement.

“I write for academic journals.”

“I remember those,” she sighs, from when I was in university. They were always the most annoying thing to have to read.”

“What did you study?”

“English Literature. More interesting than it sounds, I swear.”

“Makes sense, what with your profession.”

“Well, creative writing is something I’ve always been interested in. I guess what you write for is related to your degree?”

“History and politics,” he tells her, and Corrin pulls a face. “More interesting than it sounds.”

“I believe you, but... that’s a long time to be studying.”

“It’s something I’m passionate about, I guess. Enough to have been studying it more or less every day for the last lot of years.”

“And how many years exactly is that?” Corrin asks, and Leo counts on his fingers to figure it out.

“The last seven years. That’s specialising. If you count school, there’s at least another seven.”

“So I guess you have a lot of qualifications then. I mean, I only bothered to do my bachelors before I left university and wrote my book.”

“I get my PhD next month.”

“Oh wow! That’s so cool! Wait wait wait, how old are you? It takes a long time to do a PhD, right?”

“It’s not that long when you’re smart,” he smirks, looking more than a little proud of himself. “I’m twenty four. Twenty five next month. I did my masters in one year, and I graduate next month, as I said, with my doctorate.”

“Guess I should get used to calling you Doctor Leo, then.”

“Don’t,” he groans, “my friends have already started with that.” This is met by laughter from Corrin, and he turns his head sharply to glare at her. “It’s not funny,” he grumbles, and she mutters an apology under her breath, not really meaning it.

“If it were me, I’d take pride in my titles. Not that I have one, but...”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Surely those academic journal things don’t pay much though, am I right? How are you affording to live where you do?”

“I write for the town’s newspaper too.”

“That’s still not that much income.”

“And my family are rich,” he finishes, and Corrin gasps in delight.

“I knew it! I could just _tell_. It’s like a sixth sense. My family were pretty well off too, but I lived with my cousin for university without their help and I’ve been making it on my own since then,” Corrin laughs, though it’s a little awkward and forced. This really isn’t the sort of thing you talk about with someone you barely know, and it was her fault for starting the conversation.

“Oh, speaking of your family, I’m friends with Takumi. I meant to tell you, but I forgot.”

“Seriously? That’s cool. The four of them aren’t my real family- I was fostered by them for a while- but I think of them like proper family regardless.”

“I’ve met all of them, I think, though Takumi and I were in the same classes at university. We’ve been good friends for a while. Did you know he’s thinking of starting an archery school?”

“I did not know that! Good for him. He’s always been really good with kids.”

“I didn’t know he had three sisters, though. I was rather surprised when he told me about you.”

“Well, if you met him in university, I would have moved out by then.”

“Does that make you older than me, then?” Leo asks, realising that he didn’t ask her age in return.

“I’m twenty five. I’d have been gone a year before you met Takumi, so there was no chance of us meeting before that. I rarely went home while I was at university,” she says sheepishly.

“It really is a small world, isn’t it?”

They sit in silence- not the first time they’ve been in each other’s company without speaking. Unlike the last time, when Corrin made him walk her home from the store that once, this quiet moment isn’t awkward on uncomfortable. In fact, Corrin muses, it’s nice to just sit and people watch. The riverbank is quiet and tranquil. They sit far enough away from anyone else so as they’re not disturbed. All she can hear is the gentle bubbling of the river and every so often, Leo’s quiet intake of breath. It’s quite nice to sit with him, she finds, even though they haven’t known each other that long.

He lifts his book again, and while his concentration is on the book, Corrin gets a good look at him. Annoyingly, his face is perfectly proportioned, and from a side angle she can see that he has cheekbones most girls would kill for. He’s still wearing his hair band, she notices, and truth be told, she’s a little jealous that he can pull it off so well. When she lived in the city, she wore one herself to keep her hair out of her face. But now she’s grown her hair out, so maybe wearing the hair band would be a cute addition to her catalogue of hair styles.

“You write,” Leo says completely out of the blue.

“I do,” Corrin answers hesitantly. It must’ve been the third- or more- time she’s told him.

“Do you think you could read over our paper before we submit it? To make sure the phrasing is right. I had my brother look over my dissertation for my bachelors before, but he refuses to do it anymore.”

“Who’s we?” Corrin asks, ignoring the anecdote about the end. To her, it sounded like nothing more than nervous rambling- not really relevant to what he was asking.

“Myself and Takumi.”

“Did he put you up to this?”

“No.”

“Well, I can’t say no to my little brother,” she laughs. “But surely you can find your own mistakes, fix your own phrasing?”

“I can write to the best of my ability when it comes to technical knowledge and terminology. Sometimes Takumi and I disagree on things, so the sentences come out garbled and I can never figure out what’s wrong.”

“I’m no editor- that’s not my job. But I guess I can give it a look. Have you even _written_ anything yet?”

“No,” Leo says, looking rather sheepish. “We don’t have too long before we’re supposed to publish, but both of us work better under pressure.”

“Glorified procrastination, that’s what my editor says. Some people _do_ work better under pressure, but personally I think it’s a lie. You just work faster and harder because you’re running out of time, giving you the illusion of increased productivity.”

“You sound like you’ve given that a great deal of thought,” Leo notes, raising an eyebrow at her. His book is partially abandoned, balanced upended on one of his knees.

“I may have while procrastinating,” Corrin admits with a laugh. “I guess that makes me a hypocrite.”

“Not necessarily,” Leo argues. “It’s good that you can realise your weaknesses when it comes to your work ethic. I know I’ll be taking that wisdom on board.”

“I don’t think I’m particularly wise at all,” Corrin mumbles.

* * *

She had left before him, but when Leo got home, he noticed that Corrin’s bike wasn’t propped up in its usual position in the gap between their two houses. She was out “exploring”, he recalled, and must still be, despite the fact that it was getting dark. They had spent many hours sitting out by the riverbank, and loathe as he was to admit it, he had really enjoyed spending that time with her. He had thought she was annoying at first, what with her self-introduction to him, but over time, he has warmed up to the thought of having a neighbour on his left side.

Though he _did_ enjoy the afternoon off, he is now even more behind his loosely created schedule. Corrin’s words earlier had really stuck with him- glorified procrastination is exactly what he is doing. Corrin was the scapegoat in today’s situation- by blaming her music practice; he could take that long walk out into the country side and wander alongside the river. Admiring the scenery took more time, and finding a spot to sit in took more, and then the icing on the cake, Corrin, who acted as a further excuse not to do any work.

Coffee is to be is best friend tonight, he decides, as he emails back and forth with Takumi about the direction of their piece. His schedule is completely clear for tomorrow, and after making food for dinner, he sits down at his desk and begins to write. At first, it feels a little forced- making the words flow at first has always felt like an issue for him. But eventually, he gets into the swing of things, and he can make his points at least somewhat eloquently.

But then he hears Corrin’s door open and close, and he has to concentrate to stay in his seat and not use her as a reason to procrastinate once again. To make matters worse, she starts playing piano. Unlike the piece she was playing earlier that all but forced him to leave the house, this one is quiet, and gentle- one he’s not sure he’s ever heard her play before. With a soundtrack of a quiet concerto, Leo gets back to his writing.

When he stops concentrating next, the sun has fully set and Corrin’s background music has ceased. His house is dark, aside from the white light of his laptop, which is now blinding when he looks at it. Both of the houses of his neighbours are dark too, and when he glances- no, squints- at his computer screen, he can see that he’s been writing for a lot longer than he intended too. It’s nearing four in the morning, which, now Leo realises, to his horror, is why it’s so dark outside. The sun will start rising soon, so he should probably head to bed.

His word count is a lot higher than he expected, though. Eight consecutive hours of work will do that. Leo shuts his laptop, but can’t bring himself to move upstairs. Instead, he drags himself over to the sofa, lies down, and lets sleep take him before he can change his mind and continue to work.

* * *

Visitors are unusual to Corrin. All it takes is one phone call for her heart to start racing, one confirmation text to make her legs go weak. She has nowhere to put them up, she warns, lest they come and expect the utmost hospitality. But her siblings are insistent that they’ll be fine, they can sleep on the floor, there’s enough room for airbeds in the boot of the car.

While there’s room for them in the spare room, it hasn’t been decorated, and looks rather sad in its completely empty state. All it contains are suitcases that Corrin isn’t sure what to do with and a box of records that have been untouched for years due to her lack of owning a record player. They used to belong to her mother and before that her grandfather, and while they are her taste in music, they serve more as a painful reminder that she only has one real relation in this world.

She never had visitors back in the city.

She cleans every inch of the house. They’re not coming for another week, Corrin reminds herself, but if the spare room is dusted and vacuumed and aired out now, then that just means there is less to do the day before her siblings exert their presence upon her humble house. She worries about the mess they’ll make- neither of them are messy, but having more people in the house will of course make more mess.

And she’ll have to cook for them! Her cooking isn’t great- it does for one person, with an accurate knowledge of how to boil eggs and make toast, she struggled her way through university like everyone else. If she could, she would live on cake and pastries, her cooking specialities, but she knows there is no nutritional value in triple chocolate fudge cake, really.

At least they won’t complain about her house.

Corrin’s plants have grown. No longer are they tiny green shoots, just poking their heads up from under a blanket of soil. If she were to think of them in human terms, she would say they’re now toddlers- little seedlings that have sprouted just enough that she can feel proud of them. In another few weeks, she reckons, when summer really arrives, they’ll come to a head, and begin to flower.

Her inside plants she has had less luck with. She’s on week three of six of keeping them inside now, and they are still on the newborn baby stage. She’s tried everything to make them grow faster, but reckons that perhaps it’s just her own impatience that’s causing them not to grow. Frequently, she sets them on the piano lid as she plays, hoping the vibrations of Chopin or Liszt will encourage them to sprout just a little bit faster.

On the whole, however, she has no right to complain. While Nyx and Leo’s garden’s both shine incredibly brightly on the local garden stage, her own patch of land is starting to look slightly more alive. The shrubs she bought from Cassita were a good idea even if they were expensive- they’re already attracting in butterflies and other insects with their bright colours and enticing smells.

On occasion, she drags her laptop and notebook outside, and lets the early summer breeze bring her words to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made notes this week!!!! though some of them were written at 1am when i was less than coherent so they may not make exact sense:
> 
> \- D minor, the key signature that this week's piece is in, is apparently "serious, pious and ruminating" . I just think it sounds nice on the celesta.
> 
> \- Corrin is full of dumb bitch energy (so is leo tbh)
> 
> \- I wrote that Corrin did English literature at university, but the “English” bit can be replaced with any language. This takes place in a not real country so it doesn’t really matter what specific language she took. The “literature” is the important part
> 
> \- I decided long before I started writing this fic that I wanted leo to be 24 and Corrin to be 25- why I settled on those numbers I have no idea. I later decided that I wanted leo to have a PhD, which made it tricky and I had to do some maths. By the UK system, a bachelors takes 3 years, a masters can take 1 (I asked my dad who is a uni lecturer for advice) and a PhD takes another 3. Leo is incredibly smart and I imagine would be able to complete this all in the minimum time, where he would be 24 in the May of finishing it. I also feel that Leo is a stickler for rules on the most part and would do this properly- not rushing ahead of his peers- while awkward, he’s socially conscious enough not to make himself obviously "different"


	6. Through an Open Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me rephrase. I don’t think he’s willing to drive me around for a week.”
> 
> “Why not? You two seem to get along fine.”
> 
> “I don’t think he likes me too much. Finds me annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/176776888005/akalaisland-chapter-6-through-an-open-window) for this week! And [sheets!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing) This week's problem was ornamentation not transferring across! When I go back to uni this is on my list of things to fix.
> 
> Also I didn't answer comments again because I looked at them and didn't know what to say in response so I didn't say anything :x but thank you all anyway! I'm just bad at communication.

When a black car pulls up right outside Corrin’s house, her first instinct is to panic. But when she gives it a proper look, she can see the number on the roof, and two familiar faces in the back seat. They get out after paying, bags in hand, and the taxi pulls off down the street. Takumi and Sakura don’t even have a chance to get to the door before Corrin flings it open and all but runs down the path to greet them with hugs.

“I have missed you two so much!” She cries, pressing kisses to the top of their heads (even if she has to stretch now to kiss Takumi).

“It’s so good to see you again, Corrin,” Sakura says, pulling herself out of Corrin’s grip to survey the exterior of her house. “It’s so cute! Very you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Corrin pouts, and while Sakura opens her mouth to counter, it is Takumi that cuts in.

“She means the paint is peeling and you haven’t repainted because you think it makes the house look _vintage_.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Corrin says, sticking her tongue out at her brother, who childishly does the same. Ever the peacemaker, Sakura ushers them all inside, though Takumi digs his heels into the gravel.

“I’m not going anywhere until I find out which house is Leo’s.”

“That one,” Corrin points out with a roll of her eyes. “It’s only been what, thirty seconds, and you’re already going to annoy your friend?”

“Best friend,” Takumi corrects with a smile as he scoots round Leo’s car and briskly knocks on the door.

“Tell that to the two best friends of his that are here every week to play dungeons and dragons with him.”

“I’m hurt!” Takumi exclaims, dramatically holding a hand to his forehead.

Leo comes to the door eventually, and Takumi grins at him. The blond looks a little bewildered at his friend’s presence, especially since they weren’t supposed to be meeting this week. Leo sticks his head out of the porch and sees Sakura, who waves shyly at him.

“I just learned you play dungeons and dragons without me and have other best friends, and I’m hurt,” Takumi teases.

“Why are you here?” Leo asks, unable to wrap his head around Takumi’s sudden appearance on his doorstep.

“My fault!” Corrin intervenes, taking Takumi’s sleeve and dragging him away. “Sorry to bother you, Leo. They’re just visiting, and Takumi decided to annoy you.”

“I’m not annoyed, just confused.”

“I was going to make tea, if you want to join us?”  
  
“I’m working. Or at least I was, until I was disturbed. And some other people should be working too, not taking holidays.”

“I have no idea who you could be talking about,” Takumi says, pointedly looking towards the sea. “Couldn’t be someone who has already emailed you a draft this week, only to receive no response.”

It seems Leo has no response to that either, as he promptly shuts his mouth and closes the door, leaving Corrin to tug on Takumi’s sleeve a little harder to make him go inside. Sakura has already taken their bags inside, left in a neat pile by the door. She politely hovers, until Corrin and Takumi come back inside, Corrin kicking off the shoes she had slipped on to go outside and Takumi following her lead.

“Your house is so much better inside than outside,” Takumi comments, looking around him. “I’m surprised you can afford this.”

“It’s rented,” Corrin points out. “Still expensive, but doable. Once the next book is published, I’ll be fine. If it does anywhere near as well as the first one, I definitely won’t need to worry.”

“And if not, you can always go back to being a concert pianist,” Takumi suggests, taking a seat as Corrin wanders into the kitchen, Sakura hot on her heels.

“I never _was_ a concert pianist to begin with!”

“Tell that to our parents!” Takumi calls back. “They still rave about you as if you weren’t twelve when you last played for people.”

Corrin fishes around in the back of the cupboard for mugs, and while they in no way match, she prepares tea as she usually would for her two siblings. She shoos Sakura away- she’s Corrin’s guest, she should relax. The tea is brought out with a plate of biscuits, though Corrin can’t vouch for the quality of them, as they’ve been in the cupboard from the first week she moved in, and have probably gone soft.

“I was fourteen, thank you,” Corrin corrects Takumi now she’s had a moment to think. “And then school got serious, so I stopped.”

“Even though you kept playing in school,” Sakura points out with a smile. “I remember when I just started and you played at prize giving days.”

“I think they would’ve killed me if I had stopped playing. I don’t think I improved much in the last four years, and I definitely haven’t improved now. In fact, I’m probably worse.”

“You should play for us!” Sakura suggests, and Corrin almost gives in when she looks into her little sister’s eyes.

“No way,” she laughs.

“I’ll play instead,” Takumi offers, despite the fact that he’s never played piano in his life, apart from the odd smashed chord on Corrin’s piano at home.

“Drink your tea!”

When the afternoon snack is finished, Corrin shows Takumi and Sakura to their room. It is empty; as it has been since she moved in, save for the side table Corrin moved in specifically for the two of them to use as a nightstand. Takumi outwardly snorts as he drops his bag on his preferred side of the room, taking in his surroundings.

“I know you said it was empty, but...”

“I warned you!” Corrin laughs, running a hand through her hair.

“Well, we brought airbeds at your suggestion, put in the back of Sakura’s car, somehow hauled on the train and then the taxi.”

“I don’t know why you didn’t just drive the whole way. I thought that was the plan,” Corrin says, leaning against the wall as she watches the two of them unpack.

“It was, but Sakura said she’d get lost, so we didn’t risk it.”

“There are signposts the whole way here.”

“W-well, I’ve never been in this area of the countryside before,” Sakura mumbles.

“I’m joking, Sakura. You can probably get Leo to drive you back to the station next week too,” Corrin suggests, since she knows they’re actually friends.

“Saves us money on a taxi,” Takumi laughs.

“And if there’s anything you want to do while you’re here, other than bothering me for a week, please let me know. Though... it’ll have to all be within walking distance, since I don’t have a car.”

“Or we can borrow Leo’s car,” Sakura suggests, giggling softly at her own joke.

“I highly doubt he’s up for driving you two around for a week,” Corrin laughs.

“He knows us,” Takumi says, sounding a little confused.

“Let me rephrase. I don’t think he’s willing to drive _me_ around for a week.”

“Why not?” Sakura asks, her voice almost a squeak. “You two seem to get along fine.”

“I don’t think he likes me too much. Finds me annoying.”

Takumi raises an eyebrow at that, which causes Corrin’s own brow to furrow. Takumi has always been better at reading people than her, and in this moment, she’s not sure who he’s reading- herself or Leo. Either way, his stare makes her mind run a mile a minute, so she grins and leaves the room, wondering just what on earth he’s thinking.

* * *

It’s been a while from Corrin’s last contact with Niles and Odin. As Charlotte had guessed, the white haired man has not had any communication with her since the initial text. She isn’t desperate to text him first anyway, not really caring one way or another if they actually went out for their lunch not-date. Part of her, loathe as she is to admit, is a little annoyed at their lack of contact- both he and Odin seemed like genuinely nice people, even if he did come on a little strong.

Out of the blue he texts her, when she’s huddled up on the sofa with Sakura beside her and Takumi further down the sofa, dinner on her knee since she never bothered to buy a dining table. It’s not that there isn’t space in her new home- there is, but in her apartment before there wasn’t, and she’s long since grown out of the habit of eating from a table. Besides, the only space she can imagine a dining table going is where her piano currently resides, and she isn’t about to get rid of that any time soon.

_{Niles} 7:02pm- hey. you still up for lunch? tomorrow?_

_{Corrin} 7:04pm- I’ll have to check. I have guests staying over._

_{Niles} 7:05pm- no bother if you cant_

Corrin sets her phone on the arm of the sofa, regarding its black screen with a sigh. Sakura picks up on her change in body language, and glances at her older sister out of the corner of her eye. Corrin sets her mostly empty dinner plate on the dinner table and sits back, watching the TV absentmindedly, her eyes not really focussed on the screen.

“Is something the matter, Corrin?” Sakura finally pipes up, causing Corrin to almost jump in alarm.

“Fine! Just a weird text. Do you two mind if I use you as a scapegoat to get out of doing something I’m not too keen to do?”

“Not at all!” Comes Sakura’s response.

“Absolutely not,” is Takumi’s, and Corrin narrows her eyes at him.

“And why not?”

“Because I’m not getting in trouble because you don’t want to go to your editors or whatever.”

“It’s not that,” Corrin protests. “Some guy wants to go on a date with me.” She mumbles the last part- talking about her love life was something she had never done with any of her siblings, and she wasn’t sure if they were really comfortable talking about it. In this moment, she realised just how much she has missed out on, being away from them for so long.

“Oh? And you don’t like him?”

“He’s okay; I just don’t want to date him. He’d be fine to have as a friend.”

“You should go. It’ll keep him off your back,” Takumi shrugs.

“Takumi, th-that’s terrible advice!” Sakura cuts in, glaring at her brother and shocking Corrin with the intensity of her expression.

“Hey, if she meets him in person she can tell him she’s not interested.”

“And I’d get free lunch out of it,” Corrin points out with a forced smile.

“If you do go, don’t be afraid to phone me and I’ll make up a good excuse to come and get you out!” Sakura says, and Corrin smiles for real, lifting her phone off the arm of the sofa.

“Fine, I’ll go. He’s friends with one of my friends, so at least we’ll have something to talk about.”

“And it’s just lunch,” Takumi shrugs. “Lunch is casual.”

“And he didn’t say it was a _date_ date,” Corrin mumbles. “I’m probably just over thinking it.”

_{Corrin} 7:11- They say they’re okay with it._

_{Niles} 7:12- i’ll pick you up at 12? does that suit? i know a good cafe in the town that does good lunch deals_

_{Corrin} 7:15- That’s fine. See you then. :)_

“Okay, date planned. You two better find something to do tomorrow while I’m out.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to find something to do to amuse ourselves, right, Sakura?” Takumi grins.

“S-sure,” Sakura says hesitantly. Her eyes constantly flit to Corrin, who though smiles; her eyes constantly flit to her phone. Eventually, she gets up, stacking the dinner plates and bringing them into the kitchen. Takumi gets up to follow her, announcing that he’s volunteering to do the dishes. Sakura stays in her seat, wondering just what Corrin is getting herself into.

* * *

When the morning comes, Corrin is up too late to actually do anything sensible with her appearance. Her guardian angel on this occasion is Takumi, who has made her breakfast, which she can nibble on while she does her makeup. She’s never been all that good at makeup, but can make herself look passable for daily occasions. Dates are not in her area of makeup expertise, but as she’s reminded herself a hundred times this morning, this is _not_ a date.

Sakura sits on the piano stool with no intention of playing. This is a safe distance from Corrin, but is a vantage point from where she can watch both her sister and look out the window for Niles’s car. Corrin had described it in detail last night when Sakura had pressed her for more details, and Sakura bites her lip with every passing car- from what she’s heard, this Niles is not someone that she wants her sister associating with.

It makes her feel a bit like a mother, she thinks, and she quietly swears to herself that she’ll stay out of Corrin’s road from now on when it comes to things like this. Corrin has actually met the guy, unlike her, and seems to trust him enough.

With only ten minutes to go until twelve o’clock, Corrin attempts to pull a brush through her hair. It’s always been a curly mess, a wild tangle that she’s never been able to control unless she does something with it right after getting out of the shower. With her hair tamed into a braid, all there is to do now is wait.

Twelve comes and goes with no sign of an appearance from Niles. Takumi sits at the other end of the sofa and turns the TV on, the soft buzz of a wildlife documentary coming on as background noise. Twelve fifteen creeps up rather quickly, and Corrin checks her phone, just in case she missed a text from Niles. Half past twelve brings new anxieties for Sakura, who gets up from her seat and opens the door, blatantly staring up and down the road for any sign of Niles. At a quarter to one, Corrin slides onto the floor, accepting that perhaps Niles isn’t just late, despite the fact that she assumed he was the sort of person to be late to _everything_.

“He’s not coming,” she finally admits as the minute hand ticks round to one o’clock and there’s still no sign of him.

“I told you half an hour ago you should’ve called him and asked him what was going on,” Takumi offers, setting a badly cut in half sandwich in front of her and dropping down onto the sofa. He gives her shoulder a quick squeeze as she gets up to sit on the sofa.

“You were right, Sakura!” Corrin says bitterly as she tears the braid out of her hair. “And I was right too, I guess. This one’s all on you, Takumi,” she laughs, elbowing him in the side.

“I’m just trying to help you,” he shrugs.

“I’m here to write a book, not make friends,” she says, taking the plate and biting into her lunch.

“I’ll take you both out for ice cream this afternoon as an apology. My treat,” Takumi offers as Sakura finally gives up on Niles and joins them.

“Yeah, you’d better,” Corrin shoots back through a mouthful of bread.

* * *

Takumi and Sakura are the sort of people who go to bed early. As long as Corrin has known them, they’ve always been like this, while the older two of her siblings are more likely to stay up late. Unlike both of them, Corrin has a tendency to stay up late, even if she’s doing her best to rectify what used to be a horrific sleep schedule. Even when staying in her house, Takumi and Sakura disappear to bed fairly early, leaving Corrin alone to finish watching TV.

When she checks her phone for the millionth time that day, there still isn’t any sign of communication from Niles. One glance in the direction of the clock tells her she needs to go to bed, so she scoops up the mugs from the coffee table and wanders into the kitchen to wash them. On the way, she notices that Leo’s light is still on- clearly, he’s still awake too. When she returns, he’s by the window- clearly disturbed by her moving around. He motions for her to open her window, the cool night breeze brushing against her skin when she does.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” she laughs, folding her arms across her chest.

“Are Sakura and Takumi still here?” Leo asks her.

“I don’t know why you couldn’t just ask them yourself.”

“Are they or not?” He sighs, not even trying to hide the roll of his eyes.

“They are. Why do you want to know?”

“Takumi asked me if I could drive them to the station when they were leaving, but didn’t specify when that was.”

“In two days. Tomorrow’s my last full day with them.”

“Guess you’ll miss them, huh?”

“It was nice to have them around,” Corrin admits. “It was kinda like having housemates again.”

“Well, it was nice to speak to you again,” Leo says, shrugging at her comment.

“Wait!” She calls after him, making him pause in his step and slowly turn back to her. “How well do you know Niles?”

“Very well. Why? How do you know him?”

“I met him a few weeks ago while he was outside your house and I was going out. What do you think of him?”

“He’s nice. A little strange, perhaps. But he’s a good man. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Corrin bluffs.

“I don’t know why you brought it up then.”

“We... we were supposed to go out for lunch today, but he never showed to pick me up. Sakura even went to the place we were supposed to go in case I got my wires crossed, but... no sign of him.”

“That doesn’t sound like him, I’ll be honest. Do you want me to say something to him?”

“No! That would be weird.”

“I don’t think you’re really his type, Corrin. And not that we know each other particularly well, but I don’t think he’s your type either.”

“My friend said that too. I’m not particularly worried about it,” Corrin says, waving her hand airily.

“You’re a strange one,” Leo laughs. Corrin flushes in embarrassment, pressing her mouth into a line.

“Well, thanks for your help anyway. Goodnight.”

She’s in a hurry as she closes the window, not even waiting for a response from him. Every time they converse, she leaves with a sense that he doesn’t like her. And calling her strange? Well, that was just the epitome of rude. As she storms away from the window, she bumps into Takumi, who is rubbing his eyes of the sleep that Corrin has just disturbed him from.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” She whispers, now acutely aware that she could’ve woken up Sakura too.

“No, I hadn’t drifted over yet. I heard voices, though. Is everything okay?”

“Yes! Nothing to worry about. Go back to bed.”

He wanders off, and Corrin isn’t convinced that he’s actually fully awake. Within moments she follows him, up the stairs to her own room. When she lies in bed, she does her best to clear her mind of thoughts, but her brain keeps focussing in on two things she would rather not be thinking about- the white haired man who kept her waiting all day and the man who lived next door who seemed to hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always struggle to write AUs even though theyre the only thing I write!!!!! A think a lot of a character's personality comes from circumstances, so if certain events don't happen, will some of their traits change? Anyway, that's my excuse for any character reading weird!!!! 
> 
> Also, updates from now on might be slow because I have a job now!! I'll do my best to get a chapter out every week or so though!


	7. Matsuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really weren’t joking when you said there was lots of people."
> 
> “If it gets too much for you, let me know! We can go elsewhere for the fireworks.”
> 
> “You are too good to me, Charlotte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the [music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/176961507185/akalaisland-chapter-7-matsuri) for this week, and here are the [sheets!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rpcTn8Wbde-fYWpa2A-_JQUcbdf_0cN6)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who listens to my music, it means a great deal to me!

Charlotte is the sort of person to make plans mere hours in advance of the event. Corrin, on the other hand, likes to plan in advance. Weeks in advance, preferably. She’s a busy person, her schedule packed with work. Their differences make their friendship hard to maintain- Corrin frequently has to reject Charlotte’s invitations due to sheer mental exhaustion.

On this occasion, however, Charlotte manages to get her act together a whole twenty two hours in advance. Corrin’s phone rings on a warm Thursday evening in June, when she’s just finished working for the day. It’s unlike Charlotte to ever phone her- any and all forms of instant messaging are her preferred mode of contact. Corrin can’t help but worry as she picks up the call.

“Hello?”

“Are you free tomorrow evening?” Comes Charlotte’s question, catching Corrin off guard.

“I should be, why?”

“There’s a festival on in town, and you, like, need to come. Everyone goes! It’ll be so much fun; I can practically guarantee you’ll love it.” Charlotte sounds enthusiastic about the whole thing- more enthusiastic than she has in the whole short time that Corrin has known her. She finds herself smiling as she answers.

“Sure! What time?”

“It starts at seven, but if you get there half an hour early you can get round the food stalls and they’ll give you free samples if you post online about them.”

“You certainly know a lot about that.”

“A girl does what she has to to get free stuff,” Charlotte sings, and Corrin can practically hear her friend shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, I do like free things. So I’ll meet you in town at half past six?”

“Meet me at the end of your road. It’ll be easier to find each other there, trust me. I wasn’t joking when I said everyone goes. Even a few from the other towns around us! And by a few, I mean a lot. You’re not bad with crowds, are you?”

“No, I’ll be fine! I’m just excited to experience some other stuff in this town! I’ve been doing my best, but...”

“I get you,” Charlotte says. “It’s kinda boring living here. Picturesque, but not much to do. Hey, but good people make it better! And you have nice neighbours, unlike me.”

“They’re not too bad,” Corrin muses, her thoughts flicking back to her late night conversation with Leo. “And like I said to you before, if you ever need to get out for a while, you can come here.”

“You _know_ I was tipsy when we had that conversation,” Charlotte laughs. “And I appreciate the offer, but I’m staying put. That is, until I find a handsome city man with a lot of money. And then I’m out of here!”

“I’d do the same, to be honest.”

“Hey, we should go to the city together sometime! You can show me all the good spots! I’m sure since you lived there, you know more than me.”

“I know the area I lived in, but not much else. There’s a lot going on. But I have a meeting with my editor next week, so if you’re free-“

“I would love to!” Charlotte interrupts, almost as if she had planned for this all along. Corrin found herself laughing- Charlotte was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

“I’ll text you the time later. It’ll be good fun!”

Eventually the conversation peters out, and Charlotte bids Corrin a good night. Corrin still finds herself in a good mood, but Charlotte’s enthusiasm for planning outings together leaves a bit of a bad taste in her mouth. She knows that Charlotte has other friends- she’s been on the receiving end of drunken phone calls and selfies more times than she would like. Corrin does get invited out with them, and she always knows they’ll be there. But this time, Charlotte didn’t mention her other friends at all.

Corrin worries a lot about Charlotte. That’s how their friendship started, and she’s convinced that’s how it’ll continue. But she’s worried about prying too much, too far, too quickly. Charlotte’s life is so much more complicated than Corrin can comprehend, and she’s sensitive to the fact that asking questions could lead to a can of worms that Charlotte probably wants to keep under wraps.

* * *

Getting dressed up for the festival is an activity that Corrin spends all day dreading. Charlotte is effortlessly fashionable, but Corrin, while she has some ‘nice clothes’, has always preferred to dress for comfort rather than looks. She tries on multiple outfit combinations before settling on one- her second best jeans (to look cute, but she won’t be too worried if she spills food on herself- practical!) and a dark green top with short sleeves (because it’s warm tonight).

She packs an extra layer should the clouds ruin her weather appropriate outfit. Her bag is almost full- a shoulder bag this time, rather than her usual backpack. Her shoes are the same as always- comfy for walking, even if they don’t quite go with her outfit. Corrin runs her hands through her hair- the most she can do without it frizzing up completely- and considers doing something with it. Eventually she decides just to leave it, and hurries out of the house without a second glance in the mirror.

For once, Charlotte is early, waiting at the end of the street as promised. She looks a lot more dressed up than Corrin- with a knee length white dress that makes her stand out within the already rapidly growing crowd. She grins as Corrin makes her way over, and links their arms together. The streets are more packed than Corrin could ever imagine they’d be.

“You really _weren’t_ joking when you said there was lots of people,” Corrin comments idly.

“If it gets too much for you, let me know! We can go elsewhere for the fireworks.”

“You are too good to me, Charlotte.” Corrin absently pats Charlotte’s arm, too busy staring at the stalls around her to properly reply.

The first part of the evening flies by in a flash. As Charlotte said on the phone, they can get free food, and Corrin is convinced she won’t have to eat for a week after all they’ve consumed this evening. All it takes is Charlotte to post online, and with her thousands of followers, everyone is more than willing to give out free samples. And with a bat of Charlotte’s eyelashes, she secures dinner for both of them.

When the festival opens properly, Charlotte drags Corrin down the main street. Games line the sides, stalls set up in front of shops that have closed so the staff can enjoy the festivities too. Enamoured by a giant blue bear, Corrin empties out her purse on hook the duck, and comes away with the bear under her arm and a grin on her face.

The biggest surprise of the evening comes when Charlotte takes on the hammer game. The few people in front of her can barely hit it hard enough for the meter to go halfway up, but Charlotte makes the bell chime, much to the shock of the man who runs the stall. He begrudgingly passes over the top prize- a giant yellow bunny that matches Corrin’s bear. As they leave, Charlotte looking pleased with herself, Corrin can hear him grumbling under his breath about cheating.

As they stand in line for candy apples- which Corrin insists on paying for- Charlotte is tapped on the shoulder. It isn’t the first time someone has hit on her this evening (which leaves Corrin feeling rather self conscious, not that she’ll admit that out loud), but no one has been that bold. Charlotte turns round slowly, but her defensive stance softens when she sees who’s there.

“Good evening, Charlotte.”

“Niles!”

Corrin freezes, knowing that whatever her reaction is, it’ll be awkward. Thankfully for her, the woman at the stall calls her forward, and she very pointedly buys two candy apples, taking a long time finding her money to prolong the awkward conversation that’s about to happen. When she eventually turns round again, Niles immediately makes eye contact with her.

“Corrin,” he offers with a nod of his head. From behind him, Odin and Leo appear, catching up to him.

“Niles,” she returns politely- though no more politely than necessary.

“I feel tension,” Charlotte says as she takes the apple from Corrin’s outstretched hand. “Do you feel tension? What’s going on here?” She directs her questions more at the two newcomers than anyone else, though it’s Corrin that answers.

“I think Niles can explain.” It’s cold and unlike her, she knows that. But as much as she wants to be nice, she also needs an explanation. And some of the blame for her anger falls on her, as she’s well aware- she didn’t bother to contact Niles and ask questions after the event.

“W-well, I don’t think that’s entirely necessary.”

“Uh, _I_ think it might be! What’s going on here?” Charlotte demands, her defensive position returning almost as quickly as it melted away.

“They were supposed to go on a date,” Leo cuts in to explain. Corrin glares at him- it was supposed to be Niles’s place to say what he did wrong, and here Leo is defending his friend.

“And I couldn’t make it.”

“Oh, I’ve heard that one before!” Charlotte interjects. “And did you let her know that you weren’t going to be able to make it? I doubt it.”

“Look, I can explain!”

“I don’t want to hear some half assed excuse, Niles!”

“Charlotte, let him talk,” Corrin mumbles to her friend, and softened by Corrin’s look, Charlotte crosses her arms and waits for whatever Niles is going to say.

“My mother popped in for a visit,” comes his quiet response. Leo raises his eyebrows in shock at that confession, and even Odin looks surprised that Niles would say such a thing.

“Oh,” is all Charlotte can manage in response. Clearly everyone else knows something that Corrin does- Niles’s mother must be a big deal, whoever she is.

“I’m sorry Corrin. I swear. I got really caught up in everything, and I haven’t been in the right headspace to talk to anyone. These two dragged me out kicking and screaming tonight.”

“It’s fine,” Corrin manages with a small smile. “No worries.”

“Let me make it up to you.”

“No way,” Charlotte cuts in before Corrin can make a proper decision. “I know you had a proper excuse this time, but I’m not letting my best friend get messed around by you again.”

“Charlotte, it’s okay. I said there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Y’know, Niles-“

“Charlotte, I said leave him alone!” Corrin says, stepping in between the two of them, intervening in a fight that she could see was about to break out.

“Corrin-“

“I want to go home now.”

Corrin’s voice is a little shaky, her face a little pale. Charlotte looks more than a little sheepish as she pulls her friend to the side, shooting furtive glances backwards to Niles, Odin and Leo, who are still hovering awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Corrin. I got carried away. To be fair... he does have a good excuse. I’ll explain some other time. For now, let’s get you home.”

“I’m fine. Honestly! I can go myself. There’s no reason for you to not enjoy the rest of the festival. You still have to watch the fireworks.”

“Are you sure? It’s getting dark; I don’t want you to feel unsafe.”

“It’s not too far a walk from here. I’ll be fine.”

“Text me as soon as you open your front door, okay?”

Corrin nods mutely, and Charlotte wraps her arms around her friend, whispering that she’s sorry over and over again. Eventually a laughing Corrin pulls herself out of her grip and turns to leave. She offers the others a polite nod as she goes, with Niles all but avoiding eye contact with her. As she passes them, Leo places a hand on her arm, causing her to jump a little.

“Want some company for the walk back?”

“I can go myself. It’s fine.”

“I insist.” He seems sincere, as though he wishes to make up for what Niles did in some small way. Corrin glances back to Charlotte, who quickly takes a few steps forward.

“I’d feel a lot better if you went with him, Corrin. And don’t say no, because you’d both be going the same way anyway.”

“Okay,” Corrin says, quietly, shyly, and she waits as Leo hastily bids his friends goodnight.

They walk in an uncomfortable silence the whole way down the main street, Corrin nibbling nervously on her candy apple. The crowds have barely waned at all, most people still waiting around for the fireworks display. Corrin’s sure she’ll be able to see them from her garden, and while she’s a little upset she doesn’t get to watch them with Charlotte, she knows it’s for the best that she’s on her own right now.

Leo guides her down the alley with the stairs, though he pauses at the top. Though she begins to make her way down, she stops quickly once she realises he’s not with her anymore. She glances back at him, and he quickly joins her again, though he hesitates a little before he finally speaks to her.

“Do you want to know about Niles’s mother?”

“Charlotte said she’d tell me... but okay. I guess I’ll be able to sleep easier if I know exactly what’s going on.” They turn the corner onto their road, and Leo starts his explanation.

“Niles’s mother left when he was small, leaving him on his own. He assumed she was dead, since he hadn’t heard from her in so long. His dad had left before that too- he reckons she left in pursuit of him. He was in a gang for a while, and then he moved here, leaving them behind all of a sudden. I never pressed him on the matter- it’s not really my business.”

“And so, his mother just turned up out of the blue?” Corrin asks.

“On that, you’re as clueless as me. He hadn’t mentioned it to me before today. I’ll ask him sometime, but I don’t wish to press him on the issue.”

“I understand. I think Charlotte was more worried about it than I was.”

“Well, she and Niles have a shared history. They dated for a while ages ago. They’re very similar, which is why they broke up. Well, that’s what Niles told me anyway. They still get on pretty well, though.”

“If you can call that fight pretty well, I’d love to see what well is,” Corrin almost laughs.

“You’ve got a good friend in Charlotte, though.” He smiles down at her, a rare sight indeed, and Corrin sighs.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Walking me home, trying to cheer me up. I thought you hated me!”

“I don’t hate you,” he says quickly.

“You act like it,” she rallies stubbornly, and then it is his turn to sigh.

“I apologise that I made you feel that way, then. It wasn’t my intention at all. I’m just... not great with people. I thought we got along pretty well, actually.”

“I guess that day on the river was nice. You didn’t seem to want my presence, though. I just feel like I’m annoying you any time I talk to you.”

“Gods, Corrin, you’re not. I’m sorry. I suppose I can be rather insensitive to other people’s feelings. Niles and Odin know that better than anyone else.” He is sincere, he is trying his best, he wants Corrin to believe him, and when she smiles, he can feel his heart rate slow in relief.

“I guess I can be paranoid too. I’ve always worried about stuff like that. And I’m glad we’ve had this conversation.”

“Is this about our conversation last week?” Leo says suddenly. “When I called you strange? I recall you ended the conversation quickly.”

“Well, that was kinda rude. It did contribute to me wondering if you hated me.”

“I apologise for that too, then. I didn’t mean it in a rude way.”

When they reach Corrin’s front door, she stops, and stares out to the sea instead of going inside. With the sun setting over a cloudless horizon, the light reflects back orange on her, casting her in its warm glow. Leo finds himself staring at her rather than at the ocean. Her eyes give away the fact that despite what she said to Charlotte she is sad, and the lighting makes her look almost like a renaissance painting, her hair blowing ever so gently in the wind. With time, she gathers her thoughts, and turns briefly to him.

“Thanks for cheering me up. Good night, Leo.”

Without waiting for a response from him, she hurries inside, and he waits for the soft click of the lock before heading inside himself. He sets his keys down in the hallway, and manages to resist the temptation to head straight to the window to see what Corrin is doing, how she is coping. A little part of him wonders if she’s being over dramatic, but then he remembers what his sisters are like, and reckons that this is probably on the side of normal when it comes to problems like this.

As he glances to the clock, he sees that the fireworks are due to start any minute, and as if on cue, the first telltale signs can be heard over the town square. Truth be told, he _was_ looking forward to watching them with his friends, and so he heads out to his garden, standing just by his front door and gazing up into the evening sky. Bright blues, greens, yellows and pinks, as well as a blinding white, light up the sky in a display that’s just as breath taking as Leo could’ve expected.

Something catches Leo’s eye- not in the sky, but on the ground- Corrin, standing at the bottom of her own garden, head tilted so she can look directly into the sky. If he squints, he can see her smile, and that small fact puts his heart at ease for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some thoughts from writing this chapter:
> 
> -the fact that Charlotte and Camilla don’t have supports is the biggest tragedy of fates. I want to make them friends in this fic but i have nothing to go off! i'll be suffering if i do decide to write them together.  
> \- I heard clair de lune as a string quartet while writing this and it was a life changing experience  
> -sorry for making Niles an asshole, i swear hes done now and they'll all be friends from now on!  
> -the last scene with leo + corrin wasn't in my original plan but i felt it needed to be written for. future events.  
> -also i try to ensure that the whole leo + corrin staring at each other is like. longing/pining rather than creepy so pls let me know if it comes across as weird! it's mostly leo at this point tbh but still. all the more reason.  
> -also! i used 'rally' as a verb towards the end and idk if thats right or not (i was thinking as in tennis?) so if its wrong someone please correct me!


	8. Edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I look forward to having my peace disturbed by you once again, then. Perhaps one time, you could knock on the door, rather than the window, since you’re not averse to coming into my house. Very polite of you to make that clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/177303181265/akalaisland-chapter-8-edits) is here for this week! I'm not entirely happy with it but I can't tell what I don't like, so short of rewriting it, I don't know what to do, so I'll publish it anyway and perhaps I'll rewrite it. The sheets are [here!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing)

Charlotte talks the whole way to the city, the train ride punctuated by her ramblings about what she can see out the window. Corrin spends the time explaining what they’re doing- while they’re going to spend time sightseeing, Corrin’s primary job is to meet with her editor. That could take anywhere from few hours to ten minutes, depending on how much he has to say about it. Her manuscript so far currently sits on her knee, and she keeps having to swat Charlotte away as she scribbles some notes on the back of it.

The blonde girl seems more than happy to sit in the lobby while Corrin attends her meeting- she’s brought a book with her Cassita loaned her to read up on before she finally starts her new job. This is what she says out loud, but Corrin knows that in reality, she’ll be scouting out the potential rich man that she talks about constantly.

When they get off the train, Charlotte gets a little overwhelmed by the crowds. She’s not used to the train station and how busy it is, so Corrin takes her hand and guides her out, above ground. This is Corrin repaying her for the festival last week, she thinks, and the relief she sees on Charlotte’s face when they reach the street is the same grateful expression she’s sure she had too.

The building they’re looking for is a short walk from the train station- a stop that Charlotte admits she’s never got off at before. It’s an office block that’s gods know how many storeys high, with a glass front that Charlotte checks her hair in before they enter.

“You’ll probably have to wait down here,” Corrin says, nodding towards a small collection of sofas that make up the office’s waiting area on the ground floor. “If anyone bothers you, just say you’re with me.”

“Good luck!” Charlotte says, a little more than keen to be rid of Corrin.

The receptionist smiles at Corrin as she makes her way to the desk, resting the heavy manuscript on the counter.

“Miss Marinus, good morning.”

“I have a meeting with Xander?”

“He’s expecting you. Do you want me to bring you up to his office or do you remember the way yourself?”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you!”

The lift has far too many people in it for Corrin’s comfort levels, but more than half of them get out before her floor, leaving her awkwardly in the lift with a few people she vaguely recognises from her previous meetings here. No one speaks to her though, and she gets out on the eighth floor without a word to anyone. Xander’s office is a little ways down the hall, and as soon as she knocks on the door, he’s there to open it, ushering her into the office.

“Nice to see you again, Corrin.”

“You too!”

“Next time, we should do this closer to you. As I’ve told you multiple times before, my travel expenses are covered whereas yours are not.”

“I _like_ coming to the city, Xander. Anyway, here’s my manuscript.”

“Double spaced,” is his first comment, and Corrin has to suppress a snort.

“I’ll never forget the first editing meeting I had and they shouted at me for not double spacing.”

“And then they transferred you to me,” Xander laughs, amused. “I’m not sure why you were assigned to that one particular editor. He does not like first time authors. Never has. I’m sure he was kicking himself for letting you go after you became a best seller.”

“Just say what you need to about my book so far instead of making yourself sound good,” Corrin says, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“Well, this is just a check in meeting. I’ve read through what you’ve got so far, and it’s promising. Only a few plot tweaks needed. And with this,” he pats the manuscript, “I’ll be able to share with you some more detailed changes. However, your romance is still... unrealistic.”

“Xander, it’s a fantasy novel. It’s not supposed to be realistic.”

“I understand that. However, your characters, human or not, need to behave in a way that feels human. Corrin, I don’t wish to be rude, and neither do I want to pry, but how much real life experience do you have with your own romance?”

“Very little,” Corrin admits after a long pause. “And don’t laugh! That shouldn’t affect my novel at all.”

“I’m afraid it does. While your writing is overall excellent, the romance aspect of your story is lacking. And as you say, it shouldn’t be, but the sections in which you write the romantic storyline between the two main characters is bizarre. It’s almost as if it was written by someone else.”

“I’ll fix it,” Corrin mutters, not meeting Xander’s eye.

“You said that last time. People liked the relationship, but some reviews were not so favourable when it came to the kissing scene. I understand you’re working with different characters in this novel, but I need you to promise me that when it gets to the culmination of their romance, it won’t read as clunky as last time. I can help you, but I can’t write it for you.”

“I know, I know,” she sighs. “And I’ve read the reviews, despite my best efforts. It’ll be different this time though! My leads are separated for the whole novel and any time they meet up they’re hostile at best despite their shared history. I’m torn on the ending, though.”

“How about you figure out what you’re doing with that scene, and we meet up again next week for another discussion?” Xander suggests.

“I’ve been here all of five minutes and you’re kicking me out!”

“It’ll give me a chance to go through your manuscript, find errors, and come up with a list of things for us to think over and change. It’s far too early in the editing process for the type of meeting you want to have.”

“I only have a few months left. Realistically, just over two.”

“And I have every faith that you’ll meet your deadline. You did it last time. And you’re in a much better place than last time. From what I read, you’re over three quarter’s done. Mostly the climax to go, am I right?”

“Yes. The two main protagonists meet up again with their respective armies, and kill the dragon. What happens next is still a mystery to me, though.”

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll pencil you in for Wednesday next week, if that suits?”

“Yes! That’s fine. Where?”

“I could come to your house. I’ve done house calls for clients before, and we’ve both found it particularly productive.”

“I guess that would be fine. Though you’ll probably not enjoy looking at my workspace. It’s small and messy.”

“You should see my space at home. I’ll send you a picture when I get home later- it’s a mess. Your manuscript will go on the top of the pile of things to do. Now, if you could give me your address, I’ll be able to figure out what time our meeting will be at.”

He passes her a pad of post-it notes and a pen and disappears for a minute, leaving Corrin feeling like a child who’s just been chastised by the head teacher. None of what he said was wrong, per se, and they were all doubts that she’d had herself about the book. But to hear someone say it loud hurt anyway, even if there were a million and one changes she wanted to make.

When Xander returns, a paper cup of espresso in his hand, he lifts the post-it from his desk and glances at it. His eyes travel from her to the post-it and back again, before he raises an eyebrow at her.

“Did you move recently? I could have sworn you were living in the city.”

“I didn’t tell you?”

“No, evidently. My brother lives next door to you. Number twenty eight.”

“What? You’re... of course you are. I should’ve guessed that the minute I saw him. You two look so alike! And of course, you share a surname! Gods, and I thought I was good with people.”

“It’s understandable. I don’t think Leo looks like me too much. It’s more of a vague family resemblance.”

“Everyone says that,” Corrin laughs. “But seriously, I have no idea how I didn’t put it together earlier! It really is a small world. He works with my brother!”

“Perhaps I will surprise him with a visit when I come to see you next week. Early afternoon okay?”

“Okay and preferred. I am _not_ a morning person.”

Xander lifts his suit jacket and Corrin’s manuscript, throwing his coffee cup in the bin as they leave his office, he practically shooing her out. Xander is surprisingly friendly, and always has been, unlike his brother, Corrin thinks with disdain. He always politely offers her coffee or lunch or dinner depending on the time of day, whereas Leo mostly huffs when he’s in her presence. At least they’ve begun to come to an understanding of each other, she thinks with a sigh.

“I’m leaving for lunch now,” Xander says in the lift, as if on cue. “Care to join me?”

“My friend is with me today. I promised I’d show her around a bit.”

“She’s welcome to come too.”

“You’d better ask her,” Corrin says with a smile, already picturing Charlotte’s reaction.

When they exit the lift, Corrin leads Xander in the direction of the waiting area, where Charlotte’s gentle clothing and flowing blonde hair makes her stick out like a sore thumb among the plain clothes of the office workers. As she spots Corrin, she gets to her feet, and as she spots Xander, she flicks her hair over her shoulder and smoothes out her skirt, lifting her handbag and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Xander, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, Xander. My editor!”

“Lovely to meet you!” Charlotte says, extending her hand delicately for Xander to shake.

“Always good to meet a friend of Corrin’s. Are you a writer also?”

“No, no. I’m a soon to be florist. I don’t know how Corrin does her job! Writing must be so _difficult_. And I imagine editing is harder still!”

Corrin does her very best not to laugh at this ongoing conversation. Charlotte is laying it on thick, and while Corrin wouldn’t expect such an act to work on any man, Xander is listening intently, nodding at what Charlotte says and providing his own commentary and answers to what she says.

“Xander invited us out for lunch, Charlotte,” Corrin cuts in quickly.

“Oh no. I couldn’t possibly intrude! Besides, we already have plans for lunch! And for the rest of the day!”

“Well, I plan to visit Corrin next week for another editing meeting. Do you live nearby, Charlotte?”

“I do! Perhaps lunch could happen then? What do you think, Corrin?”

“Sure, that works for me.”

“Brilliant! Then we will see you then, Xander. It’s been so nice to meet you!”

“Goodbye, both of you.”

Charlotte is the one to leave first, lifting her floristry book and holding it under her arm as she exits the office, Corrin trailing after her a second later. Xander will no doubt find someone else to eat his lunch with, or go himself, but Corrin can’t help but feel bad that they turned down his offer with such a flimsy excuse. Charlotte is smiling though, just as she predicted.

“You have to cancel on lunch next week,” Charlotte begs, her voice more like normal and her eyes surprisingly dark.

“What?”

“Xander? Perfect rich city man. I literally could not have asked for a better present to land right in my lap.”

“You know, you really shouldn’t lead someone on if you only like them for their money.”

“Well, he’s handsome too. _And_ we’ve only just met. You never know, he could be my soulmate,” Charlotte says flippantly, waving her hands.

“I’m less surprised at you flirting than I am that he bought that whole act.”

“Men like girly women on the whole. Well, in my experience at least. Maybe I just have an eye for men I know will be interested in me. Either way, he’s one of them. I have him eating out of my hand.”

“I don’t know why you declined the lunch offer if you’re so keen on him,” Corrin sighs, shaking her head. She may act exasperated with her friend, but Charlotte’s antics are more amusing than anything else.

“I’m playing hard to get, duh.”

“You’d better hope he doesn’t forget about you by next Wednesday,” Corrin warns.

“He won’t,” Charlotte assures her. “I am unforgettable.”

“Oh, I also learned he’s Leo’s brother.”

“So that means he is _really_ rich! This just gets better and better...”

* * *

It’s dark by the time Corrin gets home, the house eerie in the gloomy second-hand light. Hanging out with Charlotte is fun, though exhausting, and Corrin wants nothing more than to fall into bed. Before she does, however, the plants need watering and tending to. In the last week, the seedlings she planted inside have grown to a big enough size to plant outside, and need extra care for the first few days.

When she opens the back door, she almost jumps out of her skin, as two yellow eyes glow at her from the centre of her garden. She manages to relax when she notices that it’s just Juri, who mews loudly as she makes her way over to Corrin. Forced to set her watering can down, Corrin plops down on the patio cross-legged and rubs the cat between her ears.

“How are you, pretty cat?” She coos as Juri snuggles into her palm. “You can’t understand me, of course... go on home, now, before Nyx worries about you.”

Juri stares at Corrin, blinks once, then scarpers, over Leo’s fence instead of to her own home. Corrin sighs- as much as it’s clear Leo isn’t Juri’s biggest fan, it’s just as clear that Juri has great affection for the man. She sighs a little as she waters her plants, taking care of each one. At the minute, it doesn’t look like much has changed in her garden- until now, the progress has been fast and noticeable, but aside from the new seedlings, nothing has changed in the last week or so.

When she goes inside, she notices that Leo’s light is still on, despite the hour growing late. When she thinks about it for more than half a second, she realises that the light from when she came in most likely came from there. He still hasn’t got a curtain (and neither has she), so she can always tell when he’s home. It occurs to her that it probably means that he can tell when she arrives home too.

Despite her better judgement, Corrin crosses over to the window, and pushes it open. From where she stands, she can’t see Leo, but she knocks on the glass of the window, sharp and fast, and retracts her hand back across the gap quicker than she made the decision to talk to him. It takes him a moment to appear- perhaps he couldn’t figure out the source of the sound. She swears that he’s wearing pyjamas, though she can’t see enough of him to figure it out.

“You could’ve knocked the door,” he points out, leaning against the side of the window.

“That would’ve made it seem like I wanted to come in,” Corrin rebuts, before correcting herself. “Not that I _don’t_ want to go into your house. I’m sure it’s very nice.”

“It’s fine. I understand,” he laughs, shaking his head at her with a soft smile.

“Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I met your brother today!”

“Xander? Well, I’m sure that was a pleasant experience for you.” Leo pulls a face, barely noticeable had Corrin not spent so much time subtly admiring him from a distance.

“He’s my editor. I think he’s nice, even if you don’t.”

“Oh, he edits _your_ books. Last time I saw him, he mentioned he was doing the final edits for some up and coming author’s first novel.”

“That was over a year ago! Have you really not seen him since then?”

“We don’t get on too well. It’s a long story. We haven’t seen eye to eye on a lot of things in the last while, so I don’t bother with him. He doesn’t speak to me, either.”

“I should probably tell you that he’s planning to pay you a surprise visit next Wednesday, then,” Corrin says, though her warning lacks all threat since she says it with a grin.

“I’ll make myself scarce, then. Thank you for that information.”

“And before you go, clearly to bed,” she teases, causing him to flush red that he was caught in his pyjamas, “I should also inform you that Juri is in your garden. Again.”

“Great,” he sighs. “Well, I suppose as long as she doesn’t dig anything up she can stay. If I go out to shoo her over to Nyx’s, she’ll just come inside and I won’t be able to shift her.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

“I’ll be going. To bed. I’m not even sure why I answered you knocking on the window- it’s a rather uncouth way of summoning me.”

“Well, you did answer, and we got to have this nice conversation, so maybe I’ll have to do it again sometime.” Leo sighs at this, but the soft smile from before returns, and Corrin finds herself unwillingly captivated by his expression.

“I look forward to having my peace disturbed by you once again, then. Perhaps one time, you could knock on the door, rather than the window, since you’re not averse to coming into my house. Very polite of you to make that clear.”

“Oh, shut up,” she laughs. “Good night! I hope Juri doesn’t disturb your sleep.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Leo mutters under his breath. “Pleasant dreams to you, Corrin.”

She closes her window first, not waiting for him to leave like she usually would the few times they’ve conversed at the window. As she makes her way into the kitchen for her last cup of tea for the day, her fingers absentmindedly plait her hair, forming a braid for which she has no hair tie to hold together. Corrin lets her hair go, leaning against the counter with a sigh.

He had no right to take up a semi-permanent residence in her head, only shunted out by work or talking to Charlotte (or on occasion, her family). And yet there he was, entirely unwanted, entirely unplanned for, yet Corrin finds herself softening up to the idea as time passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I love fanfics and other works that use the source material as a thing that exists on it's own in universe, so here, Fire Emblem is the novel series that Corrin is writing! She's currently on Gaiden. (I didn't mention the first one because I haven't played it yet....... fake fan.)
> 
> \- I had so much fun writing the Charlotte/Xander scene. Writing Charlotte’s personality changes is So Good. If I were to kin a character it would definitely be Charlotte Fire Emblem (we share a name and a similarity in appearance and I also love money so............)
> 
> -I thought about that one meme that’s the “why is your back scratched up” “I’m having an affair” but really it was a raccoon and honestly? Corrin to Leo and it was Juri. Canon.
> 
> -The last scene in this chapter made me so soft. I have no idea how I'm going to cope writing the actual proper romance. I may have to publish from beyond the grave.


	9. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to say though; your late night renditions of Brahms are rather good. Or would that be early morning?”
> 
> “Early morning is from five, in my opinion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter can be found [here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/177479682015/akalaisland-chapter-9-longing), and the sheet music is [here!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing)
> 
> I could write some musical garbage about this piece but I'll not bother (I thought about this piece! It has significance) (Sort of)

Most of the post that comes through Corrin’s door is bills or other letters that she can on the whole ignore. She’s more organised than most when it comes to her money- Takumi called her paranoid, but Sakura called her careful, sensible, which is a much better thing to be described as in Corrin’s book. Her money comes out of her bank account automatically, so her post gets a brief once over before she files it away.

Today’s post is a single piece of paper, a bright flyer that catches Corrin’s eye from a distance. When she lifts it, she sees it’s an advertisement for a coffee morning in the church in town. While usually going to such a place isn’t her sort of thing, the curious side of her wonders what sort of people attend the church in this town.

The city was too busy for her to ever consider where the nearest church was. It’s a complicated issue- while her foster family were religious, there was never any push for her to attend services, so she never bothered to go. And it was only a coffee morning. If she did decide to go, it’s not as if she’d be magically converted. One cup of coffee and a chat with whoever was there wouldn’t hurt.

She’s still settling into the town, despite the fact that she’s been here for almost two full months. Talking herself into attending wasn’t going to help her, so on a spur of the moment decision, Corrin pins the leaflet to her corkboard and scribbles the date into her calendar.

* * *

Fridays are usually one of Corrin’s least productive days, so she doesn’t feel too bad about ignoring her computer in the morning in favour of heading out. The previous two days have been a lot more productive- with Xander’s editing meeting out of the road, she’s been able to make a lot of progress on the final act of her novel.

Summer truly feels like it’s arrived, though, with the air feeling almost hot and sticky. Corrin’s hair stays tightly bound in a braid now, lest her curls become uncontrollable with the heat. Summer dress isn’t something she’s particularly good at either- practical clothing is her preferred mode of dress, and recently it’s been too warm for this.

Taking fashion tips from Charlotte isn’t the most sensible of ideas, and she knows it, but Corrin finds she has little other choice. A sundress from a few years ago is her first choice, and trainers that don’t quite go are put on her feet, all “fashion” being thrown out the window in favour of comfort. It’s not a particularly long walk to the church, but Corrin values her comfort levels over anything else.

When she eventually arrives at the church, she goes though the one door she sees open and into a large hall that has tables and chairs set out at it. Not wanting be anti-social and sit on her own, she scans the room quickly, taking in faces of mostly old people as she decides who to sit with. This is until a wave from the other side of the room catches her eye, and she can link the movement to Nyx.

“Am I glad you’re here,” Corrin says, dropping into the free seat to her right.

“Well, I _am_ the one who put the advert through your door. I thought this would be your sort of thing.”

“I’m not sure if it is, though. But hey, introduce me to people!”

“If you’re looking for inspiration for characters for your book, then this is an excellent place for it. The majority of them are mad, and that’s why they’re religious.”

“That sounds... mean.”

“Accurate, more like,” Nyx snorts. “Some of them are good people, though. See that woman over there?” She points using her eyes, and Corrin follows her gaze until her eyes land on a woman with purple hair piled up on top of her head. She’s maybe five years older than Corrin, and seems almost decorated, with large gold earrings and pins in her hair that make her look entirely out of place in a church. She makes Corrin think of the typical fictional depiction of a fortune teller, complete with gold rings and bangles up her arms.

“Who _is_ that?”

“Orochi Kato. Self proclaimed psychic and candidate for mayor.”

“Psychic?”

“That’s why people are going to vote for her, apparently.” Nyx sounds more than a little bitter, but doesn’t say as much out loud.

“She’s going to predict the future for the town, and that would make her a good leader?”

“From what I’ve seen of her election campaign, she intends to use her psychic abilities to make good decisions for the town.”

“And do people believe her?” Corrin asks, shooting another glance at the woman, intrigued. “Will she be voted in?”

“Most definitely. Loathe as I am to admit it, some of her predictions have been spot on. I truly think she has the gift.”

“And does she attend the church?” There’s a lot about Orochi that Corrin can’t wrap her head around, and Nyx laughs as Corrin shoots another glance at the psychic. “I mean, doesn’t that sort of thing conflict with the teachings? I’m no expert but surely-“

“She’s here to win the people over. She’s no devout, that’s for sure,” another woman says, setting down opposite to Nyx. This woman also looks fairy old, perhaps the same age as Nyx, though Corrin still isn’t sure how old her neighbour is. Her blue hair is clearly dyed- her roots showing through dark. There’s a scar on her face, and Corrin does her best not to stare at it.

“Corrin, this is Reina. One of Orochi’s friends.”

“I too think she’s ridiculous,” the woman laughs, offering her hand for Corrin to shake. “Orochi is here to get people to vote for her without saying as much to anyone she talks to. She’s been accused of witchcraft by the congregation before.”  
  
“She’s not the only one,” Nyx cackles. Corrin isn’t entirely sure why she’s here- she had always just assumed from Nyx’s appearance and her garden and Juri that Nyx was more of a witchcraft person than an organised religion person.

“So you’re Corrin,” Reina says, staring intently at Corrin. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Nyx’s neighbour, right?”

“That’s me!”

“And I suppose that means you live next to Leo, too?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Nice boy. Lonely, if you ask me. Needs a girlfriend! Perhaps you could fill that role,” Reina suggests with a wink.  
  
“Uh, I don’t think so,” Corrin manages to stutter out. Her face is flushed with embarrassment, though of course this only spurs Reina on.

“Oho, I’ve heard a lot of people talking about him. Older women, mainly. Everyone says he’s a sweetheart!”

“Eligible bachelor, and all that,” Nyx supplies, and Reina nods sagely. “He’s very sweet. A lovely neighbour to have. Do you two talk a lot?” Nyx is egging Reina on with these questions, and the blue haired woman only nods excitedly, looking desperately for Corrin’s answer.

“Not frequently. Mostly we talk about Juri, if I’m honest.”

“He’s really hung up on her. Poor thing loves him to bits, but he doesn’t reciprocate her feelings at all.”

“Who is this?” Reina asks, rather confused as to the conversation going on without her.

“Nyx’s cat,” Corrin fills in, and realisation washes over Reina.

“I thought perhaps Corrin had a contender for Leo’s affections for a moment! Oh, I am relieved!”

“ _I_ am not a contender!” Corrin splutters.

“Who are we talking about?” Asks another old lady, who, from what Corrin can tell from Nyx and Reina’s faces, no one knows.

“Leo,” Nyx fills in dryly.

“Oh, I know him! Very attractive young man. Reminds me a lot of my grandson.”

“Why are we even having this conversation?” Corrin laments as Reina laughs.

* * *

Reina’s words are still ringing in Corrin’s mind when she finally gets home. She offered to be kind and walk home with Nyx, who in turn treated her to another cup of tea from the fancy tea shop on the way home. Ginger tea has an interesting flavour, though the aftertaste still stings the back of Corrin’s throat.

Leo’s car is outside, she notes absentmindedly as she enters, and after dropping her bag by the door, she makes a beeline for the window to see if she can grab a hold of him to laugh about what happened in the church. They’ve been talking the past few evenings- always her who initiates the conversations, but he too answers her knocking on the window within seconds, as if he’s been anticipating her. She asked about Xander, and he tells her about his escapades to avoid his older brother at all costs.

As usual, she knocks briefly, and he arrives within a minute, a mug of what she assumes is coffee in his hand and a half smile on his face. Corrin has to consciously push what that woman said out of her mind- the less she thinks about Leo being attractive, the better.

“Did you know that you’re insanely popular with old women?” Is her opener, and he looks more than a little confused.

“Context for this, please.”

“I was at a thing in the church- don’t ask, Nyx invited me. And they were all talking about you and how you’re lovely and, I quote, very attractive.” She makes quote marks in the air to emphasise that this was not _her_ point.

“Oh.”

“I fear I’ve made this conversation awkward.”

“No! Not at all. I’m a little surprised. Those are not things I’ve ever heard used to describe me.”

“Well, there’s a first for everything, I suppose,” Corrin shrugs, and Leo lets out a half laugh.

“They’re just being nice. I hear that I’m weird and awkward far more often.”

“Well, I can see why,” Corrin grins at him.

“You’re no better,” he accuses. “I heard you playing piano at three a.m. the other night. Who plays piano at that hour?”

“Someone who can’t sleep and assumes no one else is awake to hear them. Why were you awake at three in the morning?”

“I was working.”

“Working so hard you were listening to me play piano?” She raises an eyebrow at him, and he rolls his eyes involuntarily.

“I have to say though; your late night renditions of Brahms are rather good. Or would that be early morning?”

“Early morning is from five, in my opinion.”

“Interesting. I would say the same.”

“Speaking of work,” Corrin segues, “Do you want me to read over that thing you’re writing? Xander has told me not to work this weekend so he can get caught up on reading my draft ending, but I’ll go mad without anything to do.”

“If you have time, that would be appreciated. I’ve been doing some edits myself- splicing together what I wrote and what Takumi has. It’s mostly my work, and then his, but-“

“I’m looking over for spelling and grammar mistakes. I won’t know what you’re talking about, not really, so there’s no point in explaining to me.”

“Right. Of course.”

Corrin ducks out of sight for a second, scribbling on a turquoise post-it note she keeps on her desk. When she reappears, she presents it to Leo with a flourish.

“My email address. Send me over whatever you have, and I’ll give it a look over.”

He regards the paper with a slight smile, before sticking it to the wall beside the window. She can only imagine it looks rather out of place there.

“It’s time for me to make dinner,” he says suddenly. “Nice to speak with you, as usual.”

“You too!”

* * *

It’s unusual for Leo to feel antsy, but he spends a large majority of Saturday evening refreshing his email in the hopes that Corrin has finished reading his work. He opens the thread of emails they’ve exchanged so far (one each, neither long at all) and sighs, embarrassed at his lack of interacting skills.

_Dear Corrin,_

_This is Leo from next door. I’ve attached the document I’ve been working on for you. Please read it at your convenience and get back to me when possible._

_Thank you for all your help,_

_Leo Dietrich_

Her response came a few hours later, a lot less awkward than his own attempts at crafting an email.

 _Hi!_  
  
I knew it was you from the sender’s name. I’ll read over the weekend as I said before!

_Corrin_

She hasn’t got back to him again, and he considers sending another email to ask her progress, but he remembers that his document has nearly 10,000 words and it will take her a while to look over every single word with a critical eye. So he just has to be patient, and wait for her response.

Unluckily for him, Leo is not a particularly patient man.

He decides to take the evening off- he’s been working so hard recently, and the paper is almost done. He can afford to take time off. Relaxing is almost foreign to him at the moment, but he takes Camilla’s advice and brews himself the fancy tea that she sent him a while back in one of her care packages. He considers calling her too, to catch up, but reckons that would be more stressful than relaxing.

He contemplates calling Elise too, but that would probably be even worse.

Instead, he stands by the window, gazing into Corrin’s house. For once, he can’t hear anything- no TV, no piano. The lights are on, but he can’t see her- wherever she is, she’s not sitting at her desk. She hasn’t knocked on the window today, and it’s probably too late for her to do it now. This will break their streak, he remembers, and he can’t help but feel a little sad at that.

He could call for her- the window is within reaching distance of where he stands now, and there is nothing stopping him from initiating the conversation for once. But what would he talk about? What conversation could he start that would last more than thirty seconds? He can’t openly admit to her that he’s just starting a conversation with her because he _misses_ her, what would she think of that?

Oh gods. He _misses_ her.

A little shaken by this revelation, Leo immediately retreats from the window and seats himself on the sofa. They live next door to each other, they saw each other yesterday, and yet he feels the insatiable urge to talk to her again. How can you miss someone that you see daily? Granted, he hasn’t seen her today, but that’s no excuse for him to be feeling like this.

Thoroughly disgusted with himself, he calls it a night, hoping a good night’s sleep will cure him of these feelings.

* * *

Checking his emails has long been part of Leo’s morning routine, though this morning he has an ulterior motive. It’s technically late morning now, and he supposes there’s a decent chance that Corrin has replied to his email. His work email is rather barren- mostly emails exchanged between himself and Takumi, himself and Gunter, and of course, the one at the top from Corrin. There’s a new email though, with her name attached to it, and he’s not sure he’s ever clicked on anything so fast.

_Leo,_

_I’ve done my best to edit your piece, though may I suggest you send it to Xander too? It is his job to edit things after all, and he does have a good eye for it. Either way, here is your document back! I highlighted things in red and added comments which you can find at the side. Overall, it reads well, and was a very interesting read! I understood more of it than I thought I would too._

_Thank you for allowing me to edit this and I hope you take some of my suggestions on board!_  
  
_Corrin_

He smiles to himself as he downloads the attachment again, giving the changes a quick glance before getting on with his day. Loathe as he is to admit it, after hearing from Corrin, he has a spring in his step and a smile on his face as he makes his breakfast.

Mid afternoon, there comes a knock on the door. It’s too late for the post man, and as he gets up to answer the door, he has to wonder who it is. On his doorstep stands Corrin, with a smile on her face, her hair in two pigtails at either side of her face.

“Hi!” She says, all pep like usual.

“Hello,” he manages to respond.

“I heard from Takumi that it’s your birthday today!”

“That it is.”

“I brought you a present. Well, it’s not really a present. Unrelated to your birthday at all, in fact. I was going to give you this anyway. I just wrapped it to make it look like a birthday present.” She holds the gift out to him, and he takes it from out of her hands. It’s weighty, and when he takes the paper off, it reveals itself to be a book.

“This is your book.”

“That’s right. I’ve read your writing, so I thought, to put us on equal ground, you could read mine. Not to look for spelling mistakes, though! For fun.”

“This is very thoughtful of you,” Leo says, staring at the details on the cover to avoid looking straight at her. “Did this cost you much?”

“It’s a hard cover first edition I got before they were printed properly. I have a few sitting about to give as gifts. I wrote a message inside, too!”

“Thank you Corrin. I’m sure your book will be very enjoyable.”

“Have a good day! And happy birthday!”

“Thanks.”

When she’s gone, he carefully opens the cover, and looks at the message inside. On the title page, underneath “Fire Emblem” written in bold lettering, is Corrin’s messy penmanship-

_To Leo, who needs to take a break sometimes.  
Corrin Marinus x_

He smiles to himself for the umpteenth time in the last few days as he closes the cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- did I google Japanese surnames, click on the first link I found and decide on a surname for Orochi that way? Yes. “Kato” is made up of the characters for add and wisteria and since orochi’s hair is purple like wisterias that’s all the logic I needed for that.
> 
> \- poor Leo. You’ll feel better in [redacted number] chapters time. Until then, suffer.


	10. Coconut Shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, we made it, and you’re still in one piece.”
> 
> “Yes. Thank you. I owe you a lot for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, music is [here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/177798698995/akalaisland-chapter-10-coconut-shampoo) and sheets are [here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing)!!
> 
> I feel like this weeks music sounds too much like another one i wrote but I also don't care.  
> btw, this entire fic was planned around me writing this one scene in this chapter, so,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Corrin’s book may not be the sort of thing that Leo would usually choose to read, but he has to admit that it is certainly enjoyable. A far cry from the usual high drama, long length novels that he would prefer, it’s still _fun_ to read, and when he finishes it, the novel gets set on his desk.

Her style of writing is so similar to how she speaks to him- serious, yet bubbly and persistent. The story itself reads well, and he found himself intrigued at many points as to what happens next. Upon finishing, he reckons he should find Corrin and congratulate her on the novel, and thank her again for gifting this copy to him. When he thinks about it again, he decides not to, lest he embarrass himself in front of her.

Leo finds a strange companionship in the main character. This is something he’s not used to- perhaps in the novels he usually reads, the characters aren’t humanised in the same way as Corrin manages to do. He also finds himself amused at the physical description of this main character, a prince- despite having not met during the writing process; he swears the character was based on himself. From the descriptions of his hair (which reminds Leo, he really needs to get it cut), which may be blue, but on the inner cover illustration seems to sit a similar way to his own, to the hair band that the prince wears, Leo wonders if Corrin truly didn’t base her main character on him.

But that just makes him big headed and probably rather dumb, so he pushes the thought aside and continues to admire the book for what it is.

Despite the fact that he swore he wouldn’t talk to Corrin about his book, Leo needs to speak to her on another matter. It is less than an hour until his meeting with Takumi, another discussion about their journal piece, which is in its final stages. However, his car is having an ill-timed visit to the mechanic, and since Takumi planned the meeting at the last minute, he hasn’t had time to book a taxi. The only logical answer for this, of course, is to ask Corrin if he can borrow her bike.

Once he’s packed- laptop, and various notebooks with various uses- and his bag slung over his shoulder, he leaves his house, with every intention of knocking on Corrin’s door and asking outright if she’ll do him a favour and lend him the bike for the day. Unfortunately for him, she’s already outside, and she has her helmet already on her head.

“Please tell me you’re going in, not going out,” he groans, closing his door behind him.

“I’m not...” she says in return, a little confused at his tone.

“I need to borrow your bicycle. It’s an emergency.”

“I’m using it! I have a meeting with the publishing company today, and my train leaves in an hour!”

“Well, I’m meeting Takumi, and that’s also in an hour.”

“Just get a taxi! Or... where’s your car?”

“It’s getting serviced. Please just let me borrow it,” Leo pleads, and she’s almost swayed, for half a second, until she comes to her senses.

“No! Look, where are you going?”

“The café that’s beside the station.”

“Then I guess you can ride on the back.”

“What? Are you mad?”

“Take it or leave it,” Corrin says, wheeling the bike out of the gap between the two houses.

“There’s not room for me on there,” he points out.

“Well, I’ll be sure to get a tandem next time, won’t I?” She sighs as she swings one leg over the bike, ready to go at a moment’s notice if he only didn’t keep bothering her.

“Corrin, I don’t have time to get a taxi.”

“Then phone Niles or Odin, or get on the back. All three are good options.”

“Fine.”

He makes his way towards her, and finds himself sitting on the bike before his mind can tell him that this is a ridiculous idea. Unlike a horse, or even a motorbike, there is definitely _not_ room for two people on Corrin’s bike.

“I always assumed you had one of those girly bikes,” he says absently, causing her to turn back and glare at him.

“It has a basket because it’s _useful_ , thank you very much. And bikes like this are cool entirely functional for transport because _some of us_ can’t afford a car or the upkeep of one. Just keep your feet out of the way.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know, ride side saddle, stick your feet out, whatever.”

“No worries.”

“And you’re going to have to hold on to me. We don’t have time to stop and take you to the hospital if you fall off.”

“What?”

“Put your arms around my waist, and do not let go, or you’ll fall off.”

“Are you sure?” Leo says, hesitantly, and Corrin can clearly sense the trepidation in his voice, as she takes a moment to tease him.

“Aw, stop being a baby. Poor Leo who has never touched a girl before.” She’s laughing to no one but herself, but when she turns again to him, she sees he’s a little flustered. Luckily for him, she takes this as just embarrassment, and her tone softens a little. “It’s okay. Honestly! Just don’t die on me. Like I said, we have no time for that.”

Leo finally manages to do what she instructs, and he wraps his arms around her, a little wary of being in such close contact with her. But she seems nonplussed by the whole thing, and then they’re away. Corrin doesn’t sit, instead opting to just use her legs to propel them along. Leo marvels at this- she clearly has a lot of strength in her legs that isn’t entirely clear from just glancing at her. It’s a little uncomfortable for him, though- his arms are not held at a particularly comfortable angle.

All his hopes of meeting with Takumi in time are riding on whether or not Corrin can get them to the next town in a reasonable time. They seem to be making reasonable time so far, and he did leave plenty of time to get to his destination. And he’s glad he did- if he had left a minute later, Corrin would already have been gone, and the bike with her.

Thankfully, Leo has not seen anyone he knows by the time they’ve left the town and are well on their way into the countryside. The hill looms, and Leo is certain that Corrin will make them get off and walk up and down the other side. But the closer they get, the less likely it seems, and Corrin switches gears on her bike and they continue on with no issue.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Leo questions, but worryingly, she merely laughs in response.

“It’s fine! It’s a lot easier to cycle round here once you’re used to it. And the hill is a lot smaller than it looks with practice.”

“If you say so.”

Leo’s grip on her tightens ever so slightly, terrified of falling back and dying. There are no cars around- perks of the countryside- but he can still see himself being run over by a stray vehicle. Now that he thinks that, he wonders why on earth he didn’t listen to either of Corrin’s other suggestions.

“You’d better hold on tight,” she says, turning back to him for half a second. It takes a moment for Leo to register that they’re at the top of the hill now, and he realises quickly that this is so much worse than going up the hill. At Corrin’s request, he tightens his grip once again, and suddenly they’re off, speeding down the hill at a speed that Leo wishes wasn’t happening.

Once they’re on level ground again, he manages to calm down, manages to let go a little. Corrin glances back at him again, and grins, and Leo is eternally glad that she turns back around so quickly. The road narrows up ahead, and he finds himself impressed by Corrin’s cycling skills once again. When she relaxes into her routine, he can take a moment to breathe, and finds himself breathing in the smell of Corrin’s shampoo- coconut. It’s a nice scent, he thinks to himself, and finds his face heating up once again.

As promised, Corrin manages to get them to the next town with time to spare. She steers her bike neatly towards the stands set up, almost empty aside from one other bike. Leo is almost reluctant to let go, but he hops off the bike before things can become any more awkward between the two of them. Corrin locks up her bike, and turns to him with a smile.

“Well, we made it, and you’re still in one piece.”

“Yes. Thank you. I owe you a lot for today.”

“How are you getting back home?”

“I suppose I can get a taxi, since getting home isn’t time sensitive.”

“See you later, then. And say hi to Takumi for me!”

And then she’s gone, disappearing into the train station without another glance his way. The smell of coconut shampoo lingers, and Leo has to wonder if it’s just his overactive imagination or his recent infatuation with his neighbour. Sighing to himself, he checks his phone, to find that Takumi too has arrived early and is also at the destination.

The other man waves excitedly to Leo when he enters the café, and once Leo has placed his order, he slides into the seat opposite Takumi, and holds his head in his hands.

“Everything okay?”

“Corrin says hi.”

* * *

Corrin leaves her meeting with a big grin on her face. Xander walks proudly beside her as they leave the office- a successful meeting with the publishers was more than enough to put a spring in their steps. They like the book, and all it needs now are some final edits before it can be sent for printing. They’re ahead of schedule, Xander reminds her, and while this doesn’t change the publishing date, it means Corrin can relax a little while they make the finishing touches.

“Let me take you to lunch to celebrate,” Xander offers, and for once, she agrees, needing food after such a stressful meeting.

His choice of lunch destination is a sandwich bar a few blocks from the office, and the man behind the counter nods to Xander with an air of familiarity. Corrin assumes from context that this is a place that Xander must frequent. The choice of food is a lot fancier than what she would usually eat, though she’s not picky, so she just lets Xander order for her, and waits at a table for him. The tray he brings over not only has sandwiches, but coffees and cakes, and she sighs.

“I agreed to lunch, not a five course meal,” she jokes. “Thank you though. You really don’t have to do this.”

“I’ve been trying to convince you to get food with me for a long time. I do this with all my clients- as a thank you for a job well done. I dread to see you at your launch party.”

“Last time it was in a bookstore not too far from here, and it was nice! I signed some copies and talked to some interested people, not too much stress. This time they’re having an actual party! _I’m_ dreading it, honestly.”

“It’s still a while away. You’ll have time to prepare. It’ll be more mingling than anything. I very much doubt you’ll be asked to make a speech or anything.” He bites into his food, rather inelegantly, which surprises Corrin.

“At least I’ll have the tour again. And just here in the city and the surrounding areas. I know it’s not your job, but if you can put a word in to see how little I can do that’s not far away, I’d appreciate it. I don’t want to spend too much time away from home. Not to mention I don’t have a car, so getting to those awkward locations would be difficult. I’ll sign at every major book store in the city for the rest of the year if that’s what it takes.”

“Quite an ultimatum,” Xander laughs. “As you said, your meet and greet tour has nothing to do with me, but I’ll say something if I have a chance.”

“Anyway, enough about work. Have you... have you seen Charlotte again?” Corrin asks, and to answer her question, Xander flushes slightly and averts his gaze.

“Once or twice. She’s... she’s certainly very enthusiastic about seeing me again.”

“And what about you?”

“I admit her company is pleasant. She is a very fun person to be around.”

Corrin can’t help but grin at this. She’s had to endure weeks of Charlotte’s texts about Xander, and to see that the attraction goes both ways makes Corrin happier than she could’ve imagined. And to hear about Xander talk about Charlotte the way he does is just the icing on the cake.

“Are you two... I guess the word would be official? Gods, I sound like I’m still in school,” Corrin cringes, but Xander only laughs kindly.

“Neither of us has said anything about it, despite the fact that we’ve been on a good few... dates. I suppose I should clarify that with her soon.” Xander is still smiling to himself, Corrin notes; her heart warmed at the thought of him and Charlotte both being happy.

* * *

When she finally makes it back to the train station near home, Corrin is horrified to see that her bike is no longer locked up. Truth be told, she never did a very good job with that- she had a pass code lock because she always lost the key to the other one she had had before, and the combination was probably very easy to guess.

Had it been any other day, she would be enraged that her bike had been stolen, but today, she is almost certain she knew who did it. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she punches in Takumi’s number, and waits impatiently for him to pick up. Eventually he does, and she can tell from all the background noise that he’s still on the train.

“Corrin! You’ve already said hello to me today, albeit indirectly, so to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You were with Leo, right?”

“Yes.”

“And did you happen to see how he left?”

“I was surprised he wasn’t driving, so he walked me to the station, and then got a bike from one of the stands and rode off on it.”

“Of course he did,” Corrin seethes, grip on her phone tightening.

“Why do you ask?”

“That’s _my_ bike that he stole. Whatever. How long ago was this?”

“A couple of hours ago. He’s probably home a long time. Said he had to leave in a rush so he could get to the mechanic.”

“Oh, so his car is fixed? Great, you can tell him to come and pick me up from the station.”

“I’ll call him, and text you either way to let you know. I’ll also yell at him for being a dick, since that’s always fun to do.”

“Aren’t you on the train?”

“Even better. Then he’ll know that hundreds of people know that he’s been a dick.”

“Thank you, Takumi,” Corrin laughs. “You’re a life saver.”  
  
“Don’t I know it. See you later!”

He hangs up after that, leaving Corrin to wait for him to phone Leo and text her with his response. She makes herself comfy (or as comfy as is possible) on the bike stands, and waits. At least it’s July- having to wait here in the middle of winter would be horrific. And despite the cloud cover, there’s no chance of rain, so Corrin is rather content to just sit here and people watch.

Her phone buzzes in her lap- a paragraph from Takumi that not only tells her that she will get a lift home from Leo, but goes into detail about just what he said to him over the phone. Corrin finds herself grinning at the screen, though she quickly changes her expression back to neutral, lest passersby by think she’s a madwoman.

Twenty minutes later, Leo’s car pulls up in front of the station, and Corrin, who has spent the last twenty minutes watching carefully for his car. She gets in the passenger side, still annoyed at him despite Takumi managing to cheer her up. He watches her out of the corner of his eye while she puts her seat belt on, resting her head against the back of the seat. When he pulls away from the station, that’s when she speaks.

“I am _so_ angry with you.”

“I understand, and I’m sorry.”

“Why would you just steal my bike? It’s not like you even have my number, so you could’ve let me know.”

“It was an emergency! I had to pick my car up!”

“And honestly, I would’ve let you borrow it had I known. Even if you’d told Takumi to let me know. Gods, you can be so annoying.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Corrin sighs. “Coming out here to pick me up was enough. So thank you.”

“Well, again, I’m sorry. I guess, now that I think about it, it was a pretty dumb thing to do.”

Stopped at traffic lights, he glances over at her, and smiles to himself at the sight of her pouty face. Despite being angry with him, she still manages to look pretty, and Leo has to force his eyes back onto the road before the lights turn green. He turns the radio on; pressing buttons to get to the classical music channel- something that he knows will placate Corrin a little.

With the first few notes of what sounds to him like a flute concerto, though he’s no expert, she softens a little, the angry shape of her posture melting away over the rest of the journey until she sits in comfort and relaxation. Her pouty expression disappears too, leaving behind only a trace of the anger she once held in the slight furrowing of her eyebrows.

Leo pulls into his driveway, and she hurriedly gets out of the car, practically running round the other side to get to her own house. She pauses in the porch, though, and turns back to face him. He can’t quite read her facial expression, and can’t help but worry about what’s coming next.

“You really didn’t have to come and pick me up. I could have got a taxi, or whatever. But even though it was your fault in the first place, thank you again.”

“No big deal,” he manages to say, and she smiles, a different smile than usual- softer, gentler than her standard grin. He thinks he likes this smile more, and Leo captures the moment in his mind.

“Have a nice evening,” are her parting words, as she turns to head into her own house.

As soon as the door shuts behind her, she slides to the floor, holding her head in her hands. As Takumi had so eloquently but it, Leo had been a _dick_ today, but when she looked over at him while he was driving, her heart soared, and she couldn’t help but feel more relaxed in his presence. This wasn’t the first time this had happened either, and Corrin curses herself for letting herself become so weak to someone that, truth be told, she barely knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next week's update may be late (im talking later than this one, probably at the weekend) just as a heads up, bc I'm working a lot!!! I'll do my best to write though since I actually am really enjoying the writing process for this fic!! I have nothing in particular to say about this chapter, so.... i hope you enjoyed!


	11. Big Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The music for this chapter killed me, but I'm really pleased with it! Link [here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/178113932105/akalaisland-chapter-11-big-sister)! And of course, sheets are [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ixAtzEW_L0wBVblqkFi3HaIeC8Kl0MT9)! I'm getting better at writing string parts imo, which is excellent because i will be in a good place to write a string piece for That Part, whenever that is!
> 
> Also, this chapter is a mess. I only planned one thing about it, and then I just. wrote words. I think it's okay though! I hope y'all enjoy ;;

With over two months of tending her garden under her belt, Corrin is slowly becoming satisfied with the aesthetics of her garden. The plants have mostly grown now- though some are still seedlings. She’s confident that by the end of the summer the garden will look its best, though her concerns lie mostly in the fact that autumn comes soon after, and then everything will either wither or die over winter.

Charlotte stops by on occasion to ‘help’ Corrin, though her brand of helping mostly involves recommending that she replace some of the flowers. Corrin reckons that Charlotte is just enjoying being outside, as she tends to just sit on one of the deck chairs she found abandoned in the shed. Despite being a florist, Corrin isn’t convinced Charlotte actually knows anything about plants at all.

When Charlotte isn’t there, however, Corrin frequently lies on the grass and stares straight up into the sky after a while of gardening. It’s surprisingly tiring work- she doesn’t know how her neighbours manage to keep their gardens looking so good- especially Nyx, who is old (and also has Juri to deal with, who definitely would be a thorn in Corrin’s side if she had a cat).

From her position on the ground (which is rather relaxing, Corrin finds), she finds hearing things a lot easier. She can hear the trains from there, as they go past on the way between the stations in towns either side of her. She can hear Juri mewing from anywhere in a three house radius. She can hear humming from Leo’s garden- humming that definitely does not belong to him.

No, this is a feminine voice, and Corrin can’t help but be curious as to who Leo has over. When she scrambles up from her comfy position on the grass and pokes her head over the fence, she sees the source of the humming- a woman with long lilac hair, wandering round in circles around the flowerbeds. From what Corrin can tell, she’s even taller than Leo, and _gods_ is she pretty.

The mysterious woman spots Corrin, and her eyes widen with an expression Corrin can’t quite explain. She makes her way towards the fence, where Corrin currently stands, and she feels the insatiable urge to run inside and pretend they never made eye contact. Instead, she gives a little wave, to make it clear that she wasn’t staring.

“You must be Corrin,” the woman says, and all Corrin can do is nod mutely. “My name is Camilla. I’m Leo’s sister.”

“I didn’t know he had a sister,” Corrin says. She’s not sure why (well, she is, but she’ll pretend for her own sake), but knowing this beautiful Amazonian woman is Leo’s sister and not his lover fills her with relief.

“He has two, in fact. One older, that would be myself, and one younger. Elise.”

“Um... if you don’t mind me asking, how did you know who I was?”

“Leo told me,” Camilla laughs, flicking some of her hair over her shoulder. “On the odd occasion that we speak, he frequently mentions you.”

“That’s... interesting to know.”

“Do you not speak of your neighbours to your family?” She queries, and Corrin pauses for a moment to think.

“No, not really. Only if it’s relevant. My brother and Leo are already friends, so he knows what he’s like. And I don’t know Nyx well enough to make a proper judgement of her.”

“Aha, Nyx. A lovely woman. Before she retired, we used to work together. The world truly is a small place.”

Corrin laughs a little- the way she’s phrased that sounds odd to her ears, but she doesn’t have the heart to comment on it. While Camilla seems to be kind and caring, Corrin can’t help but feel a slight bit threatened by her- whether that be because of her stature or her personality, she can’t quite tell.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here? I-in Leo’s garden, I mean. And where is he?”

“To answer the last part, he’s at the newspaper. He goes once a week, sometimes more. I’m surprised you don’t know that. And to answer the other part of the question, I’m here because today is the day he’s getting his pool installed, and I have to wait to open the door for the builders.”

“He’s getting _what_?” Corrin asks, thoroughly convinced she didn’t hear that sentence correctly.

“A swimming pool. Right here,” Camilla explains, pointing with her toe to the area in the middle of the garden that has been covered up with a blue tarpaulin since before Corrin moved in.

“Okay... and why does he want one of those?”

“He said it would drive the value of the house up. He has a lot of money from... inheritance, let’s say, and he tends to spend it on frivolous things. Poor Leo has a habit of making unwise decisions. I always said it was a coping mechanism. I think the pool will be a source of _fun_ for him, though, and perhaps it will give him more of a social life.” Camilla pauses, before laughing into her hand. “It appears I have said too much. My little brother would not appreciate me speaking of him in such a way.”

There was a lot for Corrin to unpack there, so she nods mutely in response to Camilla’s many statements, and after a few seconds the purple haired woman wanders off to the end of the garden in pursuit of Juri, who has put in a well timed appearance. Leo thinks a pool will make the house worth more money, even though the sea is literally across the road from his house. Leo thinks spending money on things will make him happy. Leo came into his money via not so pleasant means, and wishes to get rid of it.

He’s a lot more complicated than Corrin first gave him credit for. Every time she learns something about him (like how he is perfectly willing to steal a bike), she realises how little she knows about him. They’re not really _friends_ , per se, more like close acquaintances, and Corrin wonders if she’ll ever get information out of him instead of from a secondary source.

With a sigh, she gathers her gardening tools up and tidies them away into the shed. Once that’s done, she sees that Camilla has disappeared. It’s probably for the best- the woman seems to be very keen on over sharing. Were she talking about herself, Corrin would have less of a problem. But since she’s talking about Leo, without him present to defend himself, Corrin feels that she shouldn’t be listening. And while it’s clear that Camilla’s words come from a place of love, Corrin can’t help but feel uncomfortable.

* * *

The sound of building fills the house all day, even upstairs, so Corrin takes her laptop out of the house for the first time in many months, and situates herself in the tea shop in town. Nyx put her on to the tea a while ago, and Corrin makes a point of trying a different tea every time. Today’s blend is strawberry and vanilla, which the woman behind the counter recommends as a special. It’s nice, Corrin decides after a few sips- sweet, but not too overpowering.

She’s not even working on her novel today- no, instead, she plans ahead. Her contract for two novels is up, and there have been no mentions of a renewal. But she has plenty more ideas. A direct sequel to her first novel has been floating around in her head recently. She left the last book in a place that she could write a sequel, and it would make sense for her to write the sequel now.

But Xander’s words ring in her ears- the romance is too awkward, not realistic. And it’s not like she can just ignore those characters- they were engaged at the end. With a sigh at this early stumbling block, she closes her plan document, and instead opens another document to write down her most intimate thoughts about this tea shop.

This document soon gets shut down too, and soon she’s staring at a colour matching game online, something that she’s never been particularly good at but has always enjoyed doing to pass the time. The café’s wifi isn’t great, but is just enough to sustain this bubble popping game while she people watches. Now she’s here, Corrin isn’t sure why she didn’t go to see Charlotte or maybe take a walk on the beach. But then the bell above the door rings, and she’s glad she did come.

Leo walks in, his hair slightly dishevelled from the light summer breeze. Over his shoulder is slung his brown leather satchel that Corrin sees him with so often, and his sleeves are rolled up just to his elbows to combat the heat. He heads straight to the counter- not seeing where she sits as he has his back turned to her.

“Long day?” She calls, and he turns around quickly. His expression changes when he sees her, though to what she’s not entirely sure. He mutters something to the proprietor and then joins her at the small table she’s seated herself at.

“Why are you always everywhere that I am?” He asks, rather dramatically for someone who looks like he might collapse at any given moment.

“There aren’t many places around here to be. Were you at the newspaper?”

“I only go into the office once a week and I swear, I will never get used to it.”

“What exactly do you write?” Corrin queries, shutting her laptop with a soft click.

“I do everything that’s _not_ writing, essentially. I handle advertisements, local event schedules, editing...”

“So you’re the editor?”

“I guess.” Leo shrugs at this- it doesn’t seem like a big deal to him.

“And you said you just ‘write’ for the newspaper,” Corrin laughs, but in her mind, she’s thinking this is just another thing she didn’t know about Leo before. She knows he doesn’t owe her this- she doesn’t _need_ to know anything about him at all, but it would be nice to know a little more about her closest neighbour. (So she tells herself, at least- she makes no effort to get to know Nyx, nor any of her other neighbours.)

Leo’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and with a not so subtle eye roll, he pulls the device from his pocket and glances at the screen. He raises his eyebrows, and glances between Corrin and the text before stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

“I hear you met my sister today. I’m sure that was a delightful experience for you.”

“She seems lovely! I didn’t know you had any siblings aside from Xander until I met her. Two sisters as well? Your family is almost the same size as mine!”

“I keep to myself. Well, from them, at least. Camilla and Elise are rather overbearing. _Especially_ Elise. I love her, though she has a penchant for annoying me. And she is very good at it. Camilla is the motherly sort, and as I have told her, I moved out for a reason.”

Leo’s tea is set down in front of him, in a paper takeaway cup rather than the delicate yet mismatching china that Corrin’s tea was served in. It’s clear he’s not planning to stay for long, and Corrin can’t help but feel a little upset. It’s not like her to act like a child on such a matter, so she pushes the thoughts out of her head and swears she won’t let them return any time soon.

“I didn’t think you’d be a tea drinker,” she comments idly, changing the subject. “I always pegged you for more of a coffee man.”

“Technically, tea can have more caffeine in it than coffee, depending on the time it’s brewed for, how old the leaves are and the type of leaves. But... I guess that’s not what you were saying.” He averts his gaze from her, his hands wrapping around his cup absentmindedly.

“What tea have you got? Mine was strawberry and vanilla,” she says gently, pointing at her now empty cup.

“Chamomile. It’s calming. Good after a stressful day like today.”

“Getting the pool is stressful for the both of us,” Corrin manages to laugh. “That’s why I’m here. Dealing with Camilla was also rather stressful. She seems to be an oversharer.”

“Oh gods. What did she say to you?”

“Mostly... stuff about you. And money, and...” Corrin trails off- this is verging into territory that she’s not quite comfortable talking about with Leo. While she wants to know more about him, she doesn’t want to hear it from other people, and she definitely doesn’t want to share the information she inadvertently learned.

“I need to go and yell at my sister, if you’d please excuse me. I’ll talk to you later, once I figure out what exactly she said to you. As you probably have already surmised, there are some things about my past that are not... pleasant.”

As he gets up, he hovers beside the table for a second, as if he has something else to do before he leaves. Corrin isn’t sure if it’s just her overactive imagination, or if he’s waiting for her to say something, but he eventually mutters his goodbyes to her, and she does the same in kind. Her eyes follow him as he leaves, though her head is turned back to the table by the time he glances back at her.

* * *

When the café closes and Corrin is forced to leave, she wanders home, taking her time. She’s always been a fast walker, and now that she tries to walk slowly, she realises how much of an inconvenience it is. When she eventually makes it home, she notices that there’s a motorbike outside Leo’s house, presumably one that belongs to Camilla. It would suit her look, Corrin imagines.

She makes dinner with the radio on, some commentary on films that have come out recently that she doesn’t really listen to. She eats dinner with the TV on, today’s news, both national and local. She wonders if Leo really will ‘talk to her later’, but realises that it’s really not that important if he does or not. He has Camilla as a guest, and from how he talks about his family, she’s certain he hasn’t seen her in a while.

As if on cue, there’s a soft knock to her window. It’s more hesitant than when she calls for him, and Corrin can’t help but wonder if he’s unwilling to talk to her. When she gets to the window, however, he’s smiling, and it sets her heart racing in a way she wishes he wouldn’t.

“She’s gone,” is the first thing he says to her, with a look of relief on his face. “It took a lot more work than I thought it would to get rid of her, mostly involving me promising to answer her phone calls when I can. It’s blackmail, I tell you.”

“I’m not entirely sure your older sister caring for your wellbeing is blackmail,” Corrin counters.

“I suppose you’re right,” Leo sighs. There’s an uncomfortable pause, and a sharp intake of breath from him before he speaks again. “I need to tell you about what Camilla said.”

“You don’t need to. Not if you don’t want to.”

“What she said wasn’t entirely correct. I don’t want you thinking... I don’t know. I don’t want you to think badly of me, I suppose.”

“I don’t think badly of you at all.”

“Camilla told you that spending money was a coping mechanism for me, which isn’t true. I don’t want the money my father left me. He was an awful man. My siblings mothers are different than mine, and there may be more siblings that I don’t know about. He left the four of us a quarter of his estate each when he died. I don’t know what my siblings have done with their money, but I spend mine on having a good life now.”

“I think that’s understandable,” Corrin says. Is this what she wanted to know? She’s not sure, but it’s clear that Leo isn’t finished.

“She said it would give me more of a social life too, which is frankly ridiculous. I have plenty of friends.”

“That’s not the issue, though, is it?”

“What do you mean?” He asks, narrowing his eyes a little.

“It’s the fact that Camilla told me this rather than taking the issue up with you. If she has such a problem with how you spend your money, why tell me about it? It has nothing to do with me at all.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Something in his expression changes- though Corrin can’t quite tell what it is. Perhaps it’s realisation, she thinks, perhaps it’s relief. “I’ll... confront her. When she calls next.”

“For the record, I think getting a pool is a cool idea, even with the sea so close.”

“That’s what I said! It’s not even a proper pool. More like a hot tub. It’s too small for a swimming pool. I could’ve gotten a pool, but I didn’t wish to sacrifice any of my gardening space.”

“Well, your garden is exceptional, so I can understand.”

“I’ve noticed your own garden is coming along nicely,” Leo says, and his air of sincerity makes Corrin smile, slightly embarrassed at the praise.

“I have you to thank for that. Your advice really helped me at the start.”

“Tell me, Corrin,” he says suddenly, changing his stance a little. “How come you left home? From what I’ve heard from Takumi about you, you were all really close. And he never mentioned you before you moved out.”

“I... it’s a very long story. And it’s kind of late,” Corrin excuses. It’s not that she doesn’t want to tell him- he told her about his past- but to have it sprung on her like this, without time to prepare...

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay,” Leo says, pulling her out of her mind and back into the present.

“No, no, it’s not that. If you want to hear my tragic back-story then...”

“I’m all ears.” He has a smile on his face- gentle, calming. She supposes that this is because she helped him through his ordeal with Camilla earlier- he’s willing to become her emotional support just as she was his. “All the best characters have tragic back stories, I’ve found.”

“You’re right,” she laughs, psyching herself up. Where to begin? Her story wasn’t exactly _tragic_ , just very convoluted.

“I’ve never known my parents,” isn’t a great place to start, but it’s out now, and even with Leo’s raised eyebrows, Corrin manages to press on. “I went from foster home to foster home until I was... six? That’s when I was taken in by the people I call my family now. And honestly, I couldn’t have asked for better foster parents. Sumeragi and Ikona were wonderful, and my siblings were great. Though you know them too, so I’m sure you can testify the same.

“As for why I moved out... well, in my last year of high school, my social worker got in contact with my parents. Uh, foster parents, that is. They’d found a relative of mine- a first cousin, Azura. So I met her, and we became friends really quickly, and I moved out for university. I went to the city with her, and we rented an apartment together. She was in her last year at the conservatoire then. She’s an opera singer.”

“None of that explains why Takumi didn’t mention you, though,” Leo cuts in. Corrin takes a moment to ponder this before she answers.

“It’s because he’s a little bitch,” she says with a laugh. “No, I don’t know. Probably... well, Sumeragi and Ikona weren’t too happy about me moving out- it was kinda a rash decision on my part.”

“Really? That does surprise me,” Leo comments, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh, ha ha. They’re chill with it now, though. I still go back for holidays and the like, just like everyone else. None of us live with them anymore. I think it was more than they were wary of Azura than they actually had a problem with me. Protective of their children, right?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t understand that. Camilla and Xander acted more like parents to me than my actual parents did. I have no idea how they learned to do that- their mothers were about no more than mine.” He doesn’t look that upset at this, despite it seemingly being an important part of his formative years.

“That sounds awful, truth be told.” She wants nothing more than to reach out and hold his hand, to tell him that everything will be okay, but that wouldn’t be appropriate by anyone’s standards, so she shoves the idea from her head with full force and swears that this time, she won’t let them return.

“It’s not as big a deal as you’d think it,” he says with a shrug. “I suppose you can’t miss what you never had.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Besides, since _I_ moved out, my quality of life has improved exponentially. I actually have friends now. Like Odin and Niles. And you.” The last part sounds a little forced, but Corrin appreciates the sentiment anyways.

“They say that blood is thicker than water, but I don’t think that’s necessarily true. I’m not blood related to any of my family aside from Azura, but I couldn’t imagine going back to a life without them in it. And I think the same thing goes for friendships.”

“Thank you for your words of wisdom once again, Corrin. You never fail to make me feel better, so I must repay you.”

“No need. I got to vent a little too. I think this emotional outpouring goes both ways, don’t you?”

“For now, I bid you good night. Good evening? I suppose it’s a little early for a good night, considering that it’s still light outside.”

“Good bye will suffice, Leo. Have a nice evening- I’m sure we’ll speak again soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, i was listening to Only You by Yazoo while editing this and it's the kamuleo song for this au okay. it just is.  
> \- in case anyone was wondering, Xander invested his inheritance money in property (snore), Camilla gave hers to charity and Elise has hers in savings for the future. She’s the only sensible one.  
> \- Corrin and Leo’s pining for each other comes across differently (or at least I hope so!!!!) Leo’s is more tragic, assuming Corrin will never like him back, blah blah blah, while Corrin feels more inconvenienced by her feelings and wants to pretend they’re not there!  
> \- also: Corrin can’t drive because she’s a useless bisexual and that’s canon. Idk about Leo, but he’s straight enough to drive a car. I don’t think it’s too relevant to the story but I’ve been lowkey putting it in from corrins pov with Charlotte and Camilla ??? Idk.


	12. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No Corrin?” 
> 
> “Why would she be here?” 
> 
> “Because she lives next door, duh. And aren’t you two like, friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait! I'm back to uni now, so hopefully I can get a decent schedule for myself! (Also the music will improve with time because of that, I need to go back and do some tweaks to older pieces)
> 
> That being said, [music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/178484649375/akalaisland-chapter-12-pool-party) and [sheets](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing) are linked! Enjoy! (hopefully)

Leo’s phone frequently lights up with a barrage of texts from Niles. Leo, being Leo, tends to ignore them. On this occasion, in what he designates to himself as a break from work, he checks his messages, and immediately wishes he didn’t.

It’s been less than a week since his hot tub has been installed completely, and he has only used it once- when he couldn’t sleep. There is something rather relaxing about sitting in hot, bubbly water at 4am when only the stars and moon can see you, Leo finds, but he swears not to make a habit of it. It’s been less than a week, and the number of texts he has received from Niles begging to come over and use it number, Leo is certain, in the hundreds.

Niles has had a hard time recently, something Leo is painfully aware of after his friend’s run in with Corrin all those months ago at the festival. Rest and relaxation is important, he knows, but a little worrisome part of his brain assumes that Niles will being to sponge off him when it comes to the hot tub. Another part of his brain knows that Niles will turn up at some point regardless of what Leo says, and he fears that Niles will break in just to use the hot tub.

But the foolish, friendship desiring part of his brain is the part that picks up his phone and answers, telling Niles he can come over this afternoon, and he can bring Odin if he wants. And then Leo sets his phone down and laments the little peace and quiet he gets around here.

When Niles arrives, he is surprisingly without Odin, and this makes Leo worry. They always come together for Dungeons and Dragons, and the odd time they turn up uninvited. Niles makes a point of parking on the little pavement between Leo’s house and next door to protect his car (how he afforded such a fancy car, Leo will never understand).

“Where’s Odin?”

“Nice to see you to, Leo. I’m so glad you care so much for me, your best friend.” Niles’s hand falls on Leo’s shoulder, and the younger is quick to brush him off. “He’s coming in a bit. He’s bringing some friends.”

“Oh, gods. How many people are you bringing?”

“Just one. All the rest of my friends are already invited.” Niles grins as he makes his way to the back of Leo’s house, before he stops abruptly. “Where can I change?”

“You know where the bathroom is. You better wear something decent- I’m not having you exposing yourself in front of my neighbours.”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that now, would we? In this nice, respectable neighbourhood, with those lovely neighbours... especially the one that lives next door to you. You wouldn’t want me to embarrass you in front of her, would you?” There’s a glint in Niles’s eye that Leo doesn’t appreciate, so he turns his back and tuts, rolling his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re on about.”

With a cackle, Niles disappears up the stairs, and Leo wanders out into the garden. He’s not really in the mood for the hot tub today- it’s a little _too_ hot. Instead, he’s set up deck chairs in the shady section of the garden, and he seats himself there now, with today’s newspaper, not that there’s anything of value in it at all. The hot tub has been turned on, and bubbles gently while Leo waits for Niles to reappear.

When he eventually does, Leo is more than relieved to see that he _is_ decent, in navy shorts that come down to his mid thigh. A towel hangs around his neck, and when he sees Leo, he can’t help but laugh out loud.

“You couldn’t look more like an old man if you tried! Hawaiian print shirt, those shorts? Sandals from when, the eighties? And reading the newspaper! I didn’t realise this was a care home.”

“Shut up, Niles. I prefer comfort over fashion, you know that.”

“Comfort over fashion my ass. You easily spend the most money on clothes out of everyone I know. Though... your skill in putting together outfits could use some work.”

Thankfully for Leo, the doorbell rings mid-roast, and he shoots up to answer it. He can still hear Niles laughing behind him, and his brow furrows- it feels, to him at least, that Niles just came over to make fun of him, hot tub be damned.

Odin stands at the front door, a million megawatt grin on his face and his two friends by his side. Leo vaguely recognises them- a girl with long red hair that is down at the minute but usually he sees in pigtails, and a man a little shorter than Odin with silvery hair (though Leo can see his roots are brown).

Leo invites them in and Odin makes his way straight out the back, shedding his shirt and shoes and shorts as he goes (and Leo will forever be grateful that he has swimming shorts on underneath). Laslow and Selena, as they introduce themselves as, are a lot more polite than their friend, and Leo shows them upstairs before making his way back outside again.

They look happy, Niles and Odin, and not to be outdone, Leo all but runs back inside, tearing up the stairs and raiding his basket of laundry yet to be put away for the shorts he had bought specifically for use in the hot tub (and now Niles has pointed it out, he realises that perhaps he does spend a lot of money on clothes). When he gets back downstairs, Laslow and Selena have taken up the space on the deck chairs, so he doesn’t feel too bad about dropping his Hawaiian shirt on the grass and sliding into the water, hot weather or not.

It’s peaceful, he thinks, even with Odin’s incessant, nonsensical babbling. It’s good to spend time with friends, although a little niggling part of his brain reminds him that Camilla said that this would improve his social life, and he had argued the point that it wouldn’t, his social life was fine, thank you very much. The doorbell rings again, and Leo sighs- this has practically turned into a party.

“Laslow, that will be my esteemed guest. Go get the door, will you?” Niles asks, rather politely for him. The other man gets up from his chair and disappears into the house, while Selena drops her phone onto the empty chair and wanders through the flower patches and past the green house to get in the hot tub.

“Move over, Odin, make room for the ladies.”

“As you wish, Selena from the stars!”

“That nickname would be a lot more flattering if I hadn’t heard it four million times,” she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

“What’s up, party people?” A familiar voice calls, and Leo’s head whips over his shoulder to see Charlotte, dressed in high waisted shorts and a crop top, with a plastic bag in her hand that Leo is immediately suspicious of.

“Fancy a drink, Selena?” Niles offers, and Leo has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. This was _not_ supposed to be a party, and suddenly there are three more people than he planned on, and Charlotte has brought drink with her. He supposes it’s okay if they’re sensible, but he _knows_ Charlotte and Niles and-

“No Corrin?” Charlotte asks.

“Why would she be here?” Leo responds, a little too quickly, and from the corner of his eye, he sees Niles raise his eyebrows.

“Because she lives next door, duh. And aren’t you two like, friends?”

“I guess.”

“Go invite her, Leo,” Niles suggests. “The more the merrier, am I right?”

“I’m sure she’s busy.”

“Corrin is never _that_ busy,” Charlotte interjects. Leo assumes she’s right- they’re pretty much best friends, after all.

“Fine. Don’t destroy anything while I’m gone,” Leo mutters, more to Niles than anyone else, as he pushes himself out of the hot tub. There’s one towel sitting on the deck chairs, and he hastily dries himself off and puts on his shirt again. Putting shoes on again is something he contemplates bothering with, but he puts his sandals on again, regretting now that he chose ones with so many straps.

Leo soon finds himself standing on Corrin’s doorstep without even really realising he got there. He hesitantly rings the doorbell, and waits, and waits, and waits, and wonders if perhaps Corrin has gone out. As he thinks about leaving, however, the door opens, and she sticks her head around before opening it fully.

“Leo!” She says, all cheer, before she notices the state he’s in. “Why are you dripping on my doorstep?”

“I’m having a little get together-“

“Is your shirt inside out?” She questions, interrupting his thought process. He glances down- he hadn’t bothered with the buttons since they proved difficult in the moment, and now he understands why. Now a little self conscious, Leo pulls the shirt closed and folds his arms across his chest.

“Yes, but you didn’t let me finish. I’m having a little get together, to celebrate getting the hot tub. If you’re not busy, it’d be nice to see you there.”

“Um... who all is there?”

“Niles and Odin, Charlotte, and Laslow and Selena. They’re Odin’s friends.”

“I guess I can spare a few hours,” Corrin agrees. “Just give me five minutes to get ready. Do you want to wait for me inside? Or will you keep dripping out here?”

“There are four droplets of water, cut me some slack.”

Despite what he says, he takes a step inside, and Corrin closes the door behind him. He glances around- the layout of her home is strange, to say the least. It’s completely different from his own in every way imaginable- while his house looks old and is packed to the gills with books, her own house is practically empty, aside from her furniture and the odd shelf. Her piano is set up beside the wall she shares with Nyx, and seeing it brings into his mind that he’s never actually seen her play, despite hearing her through the walls all the time.

“Wait here,” Corrin mumbles as she heads upstairs, leaving Leo to wonder why on earth he’s here in the first place. He could argue it was Niles’s goading, or so Charlotte had someone else to talk to, but he knows the real reason, and he can’t pretend the feeling he has in his chest when she smiles at him is anything else.

To her credit, she doesn’t take too long to change, appearing at the bottom of the stairs within the five minutes she allotted herself. She has shorts on, and flowery sandals, and a wrap around top that covers her bikini, the ruffles of which stick out the bottom. Leo immediately regrets his decision to invite her- surely his heart cannot withstand this for a whole afternoon. Regardless, he smiles to her, and as they leave, Corrin closes her door behind her with a soft click.

As they head back into Leo’s house, Corrin looks around as he imagines he did in hers. As they pass the window, she stops suddenly, causing him to look back over his shoulder. Her hand is rested on the wall he so frequently leans against when they converse, and her eyes trained on the post-it note that she gave him a while back.

“You didn’t need to keep it,” she laughs, taking another step towards the back of the house. “I’ll be in your address book since you emailed me.”

“I just forgot to throw it out,” he excuses quickly. He’s not willing to admit that he enjoys looking it- a little part of her- a present, almost. Her handwriting is also fascinating- he’s never seen something that is so elegant while simultaneously looking like it was written by a three year old.

Charlotte is the one that whistles to Corrin when they enter the garden, and Corrin grins, making her way over to the blonde, who’s taken up what looks like a permanent residence in the hot tub. Corrin sits on the edge of the hot tub, and Leo, left in the doorway, can’t help but feel like she’s completely left him behind. Odin appears behind him suddenly, practically pushing him out of the way so he can say hello to Corrin.

“Wondrous Corrin has arrived! With hair like moonlight and eyes the colour of the darkest blood, she is a beacon of light in the chosen hero’s tale!” His description may be over the top, but Corrin laughs regardless, always keen to play along with his oddities.

“Coming from him, that’s the highest of compliments,” Niles drawls, Odin splashing him with water as he climbs back into the tub.

“Anything he says could be construed as a compliment,” Selena cuts in from the patio.

“His words do ring true, though,” Laslow adds. “Corrin does have the most unusual hair colour, the colour of the moon itself.”

“Shut it,” Selena says quickly, shooting a furtive glance towards Niles, who Leo makes immediate eye contact with. Sighing, Leo plops onto the grass, catching the attention of Laslow.

“No drink?”

“No thanks. Knowing my luck, I’m going to need to drive Charlotte and Niles home.”

“Ever the responsible friend. I think everyone needs someone like you.”

The compliment shocks Leo a little, so he just mutters a thank you under his breath as he processes just what Laslow said. It’s still a little unusual to him that he actually has friends- it’s only been since he moved here that he could say that. Through high school and university he didn’t have anyone he would consider a friend, only people he got along with for the sake of his own sanity. But now he sits in the garden of his own house, surrounded by his friends, and can’t help but feel at peace.

* * *

Corrin never gets into the hot tub, Leo notes. Evening is drawing in, and Selena, Laslow and Odin have all left with the excuse of getting dinner from the next town over. Leo doesn’t have enough food to feed everyone that’s there, and so Charlotte, who’s still a little tipsy, decides on behalf of the whole group that they should order pizza. She also insists, most importantly, that Leo will pay for it, since they’re his guests.

He caves, of course, not that it took much convincing. Corrin props the cardboard pizza boxes on the side of the hot tub, and Leo, Charlotte and Niles all have to carefully balance their food in their hands so as cheese and pepperoni don’t taint the water. As much as he was against the idea of Niles and Charlotte drinking, Leo finds that Charlotte is ten times funnier when inebriated, even if the jokes are also ten times the volume.

When the evening comes properly and the temperature drops, Corrin finally sheds her wrap and denim shorts and slides into the hot tub beside Charlotte. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo sees Niles raise his eyebrows in his direction, but pointedly continues his conversation with Charlotte about how his opinion on Xander isn’t going to change just because she’s dating him.

“It’s getting late,” Corrin says suddenly.

“Aw, you just got into the water!” Charlotte complains. “You don’t even have to travel to get home!”

“Yeah, but...”

“Relax, Corrin. I hear you work yourself to the bone writing that novel of yours,” Niles soothes, and Corrin sighs, tying her fingers in knots.

“I told you earlier she was never busy! You’re just making stuff up.”

“I feel like we’ve barely spoken recently, Niles,” Corrin says, raising her voice a little to effectively change the conversation. “How have you been keeping?” He knows what she’s alluding to, that much is clear from his expression, and Leo waits with bated breath to see how he answers. Any time he or Odin have asked, Niles has shut down their questions immediately. But around Corrin, Leo finds, Niles softens, and he answers, albeit briefly, albeit reluctantly.

“I’ve been well. I’ve been better, I’ve been worse. My... my mum left a while back. Sounded like she didn’t have time to care for a child, even if said child is nearing thirty. Gods, I don’t like the sound of that. But yeah. It’s better that she’s not about. I did well without her, and will continue to do so.”

“Good for you,” Corrin says. It’s a bit of a lame answer, really, but Niles seems appreciative of it anyway, and gives Corrin a half smile out of the corner of his mouth.

“Enough of this grim talk!” Charlotte says. “We should play a game.”

“We’re not children, Charlotte,” Leo chastises. “That would be stupid, and a waste of time.”

“This whole day has been a waste of time,” Charlotte says, sticking her tongue out. “That’s the whole point of having fun! But I guess you don’t understand that. I saw the inside of your house. Books _everywhere_.”

“Books can be fun,” Leo counters. “It depends on the content of the book.”

“He’s right,” Corrin agrees, coming to his defence. “And I think it’s impressive that Leo has that many books. I can only dream of having a collection that large.”  
  
“You didn’t seem to have any books in your house,” Leo points out.

“They’re either in my room or the spare room. Ask Takumi- he’s stayed in there. And they’re mostly just novels- you know, the classics.”

“Yawn, this conversation is heading straight to snoresville, passing by the town of boring!”

“You’ve read my book,” Corrin points out to Charlotte, who covers her mouth as she fake yawns.

“Yeah, because you’re my friend. And I _did_ think it was good, but I wouldn’t have read it if I didn’t you know personally. No offence. But, I _would_ have watched it if it were a movie.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Corrin says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Charlotte, I’d better take you home,” Niles offers, pushing himself out of the water. “You’ve definitely had one too many.”

“Are you sure _you’re_ alright to drive?” Leo says, concern etched on his face.

“I only had one drink and that was hours ago. It’ll be fine.”

“Maybe you should just get a lift anyway, to be safe,” Corrin suggests, but Niles shakes his head, eyebrows furrowing. “I’m serious.”

“Shush, Corrin.”

“Don’t tell me to shush!”

“Shut up! I heard something.”

All four fall deadly silent as they listen out for the phantom sound that Niles swore he heard. It’s not unusual to hear owls or foxes in the area, and the trains can be heard in the distance on a particularly quiet night. But Niles is right, there is something, and it sounds awfully familiar to Corrin’s ears.

“I think it’s coming from my house,” she says, pushing herself out of the water. “Oh gods, I forgot to lock the door.”

“How do you just _forget_ to lock the door?” Leo hisses.

“I didn’t think I’d be here for that long!” She whispers back.

“Corrin?”

The sound is clear now- there’s someone in Corrin’s house, and they’re looking for her. Usually, this would leave one in a state of panic, but as Corrin grabs a towel and dries herself off, she moves towards the fence, she knows who is coming. It’s not panic, but dread that fills her, and a little bit of shame.

“Corrin, your door was unlocked, so we just came in. I hope we’re not intruding. Are you out here?”

The click of the lock on her back door is surprisingly loud when everything else is so quiet. From Corrin’s house emerges a woman with long blue hair with a child in her arms that couldn’t be older than a few months. She’s followed by a man with green hair, leading another child, a toddler, by the hand.

“Corrin- oh, there you are,” the woman says when her eyes fall on Corrin standing on the other side of the fence. “I’m so glad you’re safe. You have a _lot_ of explaining to do.”

Corrin can barely form a sentence in her head, never mind get one to come out her mouth, and she is perplexed as to why on earth this is all happening now. Leo joins her at the fence, followed swiftly by Niles and Charlotte, everyone keen to find out what’s going on.

“Azura? What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only cliffhanger I have planned I think! anyway notes:
> 
> \- I have a surprisingly difficult time writing because I speak irl in 90% northern Irish colloquialisms so if there’s ever anything you don’t understand, it’s a colloquialism that I just don’t know is one (i may have mentioned this before, but either way)  
> \- Leo and Corrin's outfits here are essentially the same as the ones from heroes, except Corrin has a wrap and shorts to cover up and Leo has a hawaiian shirt instead of a cape because we don't wear those any more despite the fact that we definitely should


	13. Opera Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Corrin... I’m only asking out of concern,” Azura says, her tone changing in an instant when she meets Corrin’s eyes. “I know, in the grand scheme of things, we haven’t known each other for that long. But we’re family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back in business boys!!! (you have to imagine them with the B emoji okay)
> 
> I have no excuse for my month long hiatus- it started with "I've burned myself out writing zine pieces" and then went to "im making a corrin cosplay for a con" but like. i just play too many mobile games and am dumb. But we're here!!!! This chapter was hard to write for a number of reasons (the month long break being one of them, hahaahahahahah)
> 
> anyway, [here's the music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/179661827080/akalaisland-chapter-13-opera-singer)! i didn't like this as i was writing it but i'm feeling it now. no sheets because i got a new program and am dumb and can't figure out how to make pdfs (I did google it, but the option to do so isn't there, I swear)

Corrin gathers her few things and leaves in an instant, muttering her goodbyes to everyone as she passes. Azura has disappeared from the garden- presumably back into Corrin’s house, taking the two small children with her. Leo feels bad as he watches her go- perhaps if he didn’t invite her to his gathering, this wouldn’t have been so awkward for her.

“It’s somewhat nice to know that she has family drama too, you know?” Niles says, wrapping his towel around his neck again. “She always seemed like one of those wholly perfect people, you know?”

“That’s not a nice thing to say,” Charlotte shoots back, and Niles pulls a face in response.

“I’ll catch up with her later and see if she’s okay,” Leo mumbles, running a hand though his hair and adjusting his hair band.

“Of course you will,” Niles says as Charlotte, huffing, disappears into the house.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Niles’s voice is surprisingly soft, and Leo can’t help but turn away. “It’s okay if you like her.”

“I don’t.”

“You keep telling yourself that. I know you’ve never been in a relationship before, but you could definitely do worse than Corrin. She’s something special.”

“I don’t know why you’re pressing me on this matter,” Leo huffs.

“Because as your friend, I want to see you happy.”

“You’ve gone soft, Niles. I don’t like it.”

“Look, I know you’re the sort of person that’s scared of their feelings, so if you don’t want to admit them to me, I get it. But you should tell Corrin.”

“I’m almost certain she hates me.”

“I highly doubt that,” Niles laughs.

“Well, we’re not anything more than friends. And we’ll never be.”

“Leo, if you want something with her, you should tell her that. Nothing comes from nothing.”

“Look at you, quoting Shakespeare,” Leo murmurs, breathing out half a laugh.

“What can I say; you’re rubbing off on me.”

* * *

Azura has seated herself on the sofa, Kaze by her side, by the time Corrin makes it home. Shigure sits on the floor, distracted by the fuzzy carpet that lies under the coffee table. The other child sits on Azura’s lap, and Corrin is ashamed to say that she doesn’t know what the baby’s name is. Dumping her bag on the floor, Corrin makes her way over to the armchair, settling in and trying to keep her face as straight as possible.

“Who’s this?” She begins, stroking the baby’s cheek with her index finger.

“Midori.”

“I hadn’t realised you’d had her yet,” Corrin mumbles.

“You _did_ make yourself uncontactable,” Azura counters.

“I’m sure she had her reasons,” Kaze says, his voice a calming force for Azura. Corrin has never once heard her cousin get angry, but her tone today suggests that she is.

“Shigure, do you want to go and make tea?” Corrin suggests, getting up from her seat. Shigure looks at her, until Corrin elaborates. “Do you want juice?”

“Yes please!”

Taking Shigure’s tiny hand in hers, Corrin leads him into the kitchen to buy herself more time to just think. Her nephew is quiet, but polite, and she hands him a plastic tumbler of juice, a cup that she’s had since she still lived at home. He’s content, and his face lights up when she pulls out a box of biscuits she’s had at the back of her cupboard for times like these.

“You have to ask your mum if you’re allowed one,” Corrin says, doing her best auntie voice. Shigure toddles off at top speed, and returns moments later nodding and grinning. Corrin offers him the box, and he takes a biscuit and toddles back into the living room, followed by Corrin with a tray of tea and the rest of the biscuits.

She settles herself in the armchair once more, biting her nails. Azura’s stare is surprisingly cold, and Corrin doesn’t know where to start. Kaze, at least, seems impartial. He’s more preoccupied with entertaining little Shigure and minding Midori, who is keen to wiggle her way out of Azura’s grip.

“Corrin.”

“Azura.”

“I had to go to long measures to find you. I... never took you as someone who would run away. To make yourself unreachable by, may I remind you, your only remaining family?”

“I needed time alone,” Corrin says quickly. Truth be told, there’s no particular reason that she left. Time alone was no lie, but her lack of social skills and rash decision making made her run out of that tiny, cramped apartment without anywhere near enough thought beforehand.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard you say that. Before, you would take yourself into your bedroom and slam out sonatas. Something you’ve never done before is take all your things while we were away for the weekend and move out to a quiet seaside town.”

“The sea air is good for me.”

“Corrin... I’m only asking out of concern,” Azura says, her tone changing in an instant when she meets Corrin’s eyes. “I know, in the grand scheme of things, we haven’t known each other for that long. But we’re _family_.”

“There’s no... reason. No deep reason anyway. Is ‘I’m an adult’ a good enough reason?”

“You’re not convincing me. You sound childish to me.”

“Azura, as someone who has been trying to write a book, do you know how hard it is to concentrate, to work, when you live in a two bedroom flat with a toddler and an opera singer? I love accompanying you, and playing with Shigure, but there is no room, and too much noise for anyone sane to concentrate! So I had to get out, on my own terms, and...”

“And?” Azura presses. Corrin can’t bear to look at her- the tremble in her cousin’s voice is too much for her.

“And I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Hurt my feelings? Corrin, not only am I your only family, but it’s the same the other way around! My mother died years ago, and my father left when I was young. Corrin... I know you feel more connected to your adopted family, but the truth of the matter is, you have to consider us.” Azura gestures to Kaze, to Shigure, to Midori. Her hands rest on her lap, her gaze downturned.

“Azura... I’m sorry. I have a tendency to not think. I have a tendency to be stupid. I... I had been planning to move out, and I found this place. It’s cheap, and it’s cute, plenty of space... I should’ve talked about it before I left. Discussed my options with you. I suppose... I suppose you would’ve understood if I’d told you I was going to go.”

“Of course I would have,” Azura smiles, and when Corrin finally meets her gaze, she can see that Azura’s eyes are brimming with tears. “Instead, I had to phone Sumeragi and then Ryoma, who had to ask Takumi, who got your address for me. It was too much, Corrin. I... I’m just glad you’re safe. I had no idea what had happened to you.”

“If... if you were so worried, why didn’t you come to find me earlier?” Corrin is almost scared to ask- it has been a few months since she moved down here, and while she’s made no effort to contact Azura, her cousin hasn’t made a single attempt to find her either.

“Ah, that one was on me,” Kaze says, speaking up for the first time and allowing Shigure to crawl towards the piano. Midori, now cradled in his arms, doesn’t move an inch, soundly asleep. “Azura was ready to put in a missing persons report as soon as she saw all your things were gone. But I convinced her that, like you said, you probably just needed time. And when, with time, you didn’t show up, I let her find you. So, on my part, I apologise.”

“None of this is your fault, Kaze. And neither is it yours, Azura. It’s my fault entirely. I take full responsibility for all the concern I’ve caused you, and-“

Corrin’s words are cut off by Azura landing on her, the shorter girl wrapping her arms around Corrin’s neck. She can’t help but laugh- back when they first met, it definitely would’ve been her in Azura’s arms, not the other way around. Azura had always been somewhat of an emotional support for Corrin, a pillar of strength and stability in what had, up to their introduction, been a very hectic life.

When Azura eventually pulls out of Corrin’s grip, much to Kaze’s amusement, her face is damp with tears, and Corrin has to squeeze her eyes tight to prevent her own tears from leaking out. Azura smiles, shakily, and hastily grabs her mug of tea, which Corrin knows has likely gone cold.

“Are you going to stay the night?” Corrin asks nervously. “I don’t have much room, but you two can sleep in my bed...”Azura and Kaze share a quick look, before their attention flicks back to Corrin.

“I doubt we’ll get a room in town at this time of night, and certainly not during the summer,” Kaze says. “If you’d put us up, we’d be happy to stay. Shigure will be the problem, however.”

“I’ll make up a bed for him in the spare bedroom. I think I have one packed away from before. Of course, that’s if it’s okay with you.”

“I’m sure he’ll enjoy it. Though, can we do that soon? I want to get him and Midori down as soon as possible,” Azura answers with a glance to the sleeping Midori now cradled in her husband’s arms.

“Of course. I’ll do that right away.”

With a slight spring in her step, Corrin escapes the room, digging through the little number of possessions she keeps stuffed under her bed. Shigure is only small, so she takes a cushion that was originally intended to go on the sofa (she had been wondering where that got to) and her heavy duvet, and sets them up in a bed formation with a green blanket Sakura crocheted one year tossed on top.

While she’s upstairs, she strips her bed and puts on clean sheets, mindful not to take too long and leave Azura and Kaze with nowhere to go. She grabs blankets and pyjamas for herself too, and runs down the stairs a little too fast for it to be safe. The excitement she feels is akin to that she felt when she first moved in with Azura all those years ago. Corrin practically has to fight her face to stop grinning, and compose herself by the time she reaches the bottom step.  
  
“Everything’s all set up for you. I know it’d getting late, so if you want to go to bed now, I understand.”

“Thank you, Corrin,” Azura says, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Corrin’s forehead as she’s done so many times before. “I promise we’ll be out of your hair in the morning. I’m sorry for landing on you like this.”

“Any time.”

With a soft smile on her face, Azura herds Shigure out of the room, encouraging him to walk up the stairs on his own. Kaze, with Midori carefully balanced in one arm, places a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. He smiles softly, and Corrin smiles in return, feeling ever more at peace. She and Kaze have always got along well- he’s always been in Azura’s life as long as they’ve known each other, and Corrin couldn’t ask for a better partner for her only surviving blood relative.

“Goodnight, Kaze,” she whispers, and then, even quieter, “goodnight, Midori.”

Then they’re gone too, leaving Corrin alone for the first time since the morning.

She moves the cushions on the sofa around, and tosses her blankets over the arm while she waits to hear silence upstairs. Shigure’s complaints are now a comfort to her- they remind her of the home that she left, and makes a little part of her yearn for the past.

A gentle tapping sound comes from the window, a sound that she hasn’t heard for quite some time. Many of her recent conversations with her next door neighbour have been face to face- and it’s only been a few hours since she’s last seen him. She presumes he’s just checking in on her, and indulges him, opening the window.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“How is... everything?”

“Its fine,” Corrin sighs. “A little awkward now, but we’ve resolved issues. I hope, at least. I won’t bore you with the details- you’ve more or less heard them before.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Leo says. He’s smiling, Corrin notes, and she hopes that her face doesn’t feel as warm as it feels. She curses him for making her feel like this, curses herself for being so weak to a pretty boy.

“Did Niles and Charlotte get home okay?”

“I assume so. Niles took her, so I hope they didn’t die on the way or anything.”

“Don’t joke about that! You’ll jinx them, or something.”

“If I believed in that sort of stuff, everyone I know would be dead,” Leo jokes. At Corrin’s raised eyebrow, he pales. “Too dark?”

“Too dark,” she laughs. “It was funny, though. I did appreciate a laugh.”

“Corrin?” Azura’s voice calls from behind, and Corrin spins round to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs in her nightgown. She looks like some sort of ghost, Corrin thinks, and it reminds her, once again, of when they lived together. “Who are you talking to?”

“Oh, uh... this is Leo,” she introduces, and he gives her an awkward half wave. “From next door,” Corrin adds, as if that wasn’t obvious.

“Nice to meet you,” Azura greets, rather absently. “I just came down to get some water.”

“Do you want me-“ Corrin begins to offer, but Azura shakes her head vehemently.

“No need. Continue with your conversation.”

She floats into the kitchen, and Corrin watches her go with her eyes. When she returns, Azura gives a little wave goodnight, before disappearing back upstairs. Leo coughs gently, and suddenly acutely aware of his presence, Corrin brings her attention back to him.

“That was a natural cough,” he says quickly.

“I didn’t really think about it,” she replies, just as fast.

“I know you said you didn’t want to bore me with the details...”

“Do you really want to hear? It doesn’t paint me in a good light at all.”

“Well, you’ve already told me other things about this situation, so I doubt you can sound any worse than you’ve already made yourself out to be.” He’s smirking at this, and Corrin has to suppress a laugh.

“Gee, thanks. Well... when I moved out, I didn’t tell them I was going. I left when they were away for the weekend. And I didn’t leave a note. Or my new address, or any indication of my whereabouts. So in short, I’m really dumb.”

“Great self analysis. You do _sound_ rather dumb.”

“Wow, you continue to be flattering!”

“Sorry,” Leo laughs, rubbing his cheek absently. “I think you sell yourself short. You’re always the bad guy in your descriptions.”

Corrin stares at him and wonders how exactly he came to that conclusion. He’s not _wrong_ exactly, but they barely know each other, and it’s bizarre for him to say something that rings so true in her head.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Oh! No. No, not at all. I just... well, you’re right, actually. Although, in this situation, it was definitely my fault. I guess I _am_ the bad guy.”

“You’re really not helping yourself.”

“I know, I know. I should probably get some sleep. Clear my head, y’know?”

“Sleep is often the best remedy. Uh... let me know how you feel tomorrow?” His face changes, an expression that Corrin can’t quite read, something that looks oddly familiar to her.

“Of course. These little chats of ours are becoming a frequent thing, aren’t they?”

“I like being able to talk in person to people. I’m no good with emails or letters or social media.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, somehow.”

“Now you’re the one that’s flattering me.”

“Alright, alright. Clearly, my brain isn’t functioning properly.”

“Get some sleep, then.”

“I will. Have a good night,” Corrin says, reaching up to close the window.  
  
“Sleep well.”

When Corrin finally makes it to the sofa, under the blankets, her mind falls not to the family that lies asleep upstairs, but to the person that lives next door to her. The way he speaks to her is unlike the way anyone else does, and a little, tiny part of her wishes that perhaps he has similar feelings for her. But that’s ridiculous- she’s not even sure that she does truthfully like him. It’s just situational, she reminds herself. He is attractive, everyone knows that, and he speaks to her. All of this is just coming about because of her insecurities.

But then she remembers the way her heart warms when he smiles, and the cadence of his laugh, and the many attempts she’s made to kindle a friendship between them, and then she remembers what Nyx and Reina said, and she thinks that perhaps the feelings that she’s been pretending aren’t there are in fact real and that she actually maybe _does_ like Leo, and she does the only sensible thing and buries her head in a pile of sofa cushions.

* * *

Sleeping on a sofa is not at all comfortable, Corrin decides (even though she’s fallen asleep on sofas more times than she cares to admit). She’s awake before she usually would be, but she can hear the gentle cries of Midori upstairs, and decides she may as well get up. Either Kaze or Azura, or likely both, must be awake, so she sticks her feet in her slippers and starts on breakfast, not even daring to look at the clock.

She has no dinner table- usually, she just eats in front of the TV or at her desk. She’s not sure where to put her unexpected guests- Sakura and Takumi were fine to eat on the sofa, but wrangling two children may be a slightly more difficult task. Regardless, Corrin whips up a rack of toast and coffee and finds an unopened bottle of juice at the bottom of the fridge, and calls it a day, hoping none of them will be too fussy about food.

It feels weird to knock on her own bedroom door- as if _she’s_ the guest in her own home. Regardless, she does, and Azura calls her to come in. Shigure has migrated from his makeshift bed into her own at some point, and is currently humming along to a tune that Corrin recognises as the aria from Azura’s first role in an opera.

“Breakfast is ready, if you want some.”

“Corrin, you didn’t have to make us anything.”

“Well, it’s done. The least you can do now is eat it, so it doesn’t go to waste.”

“Thanks, Corrin. We’ll be down in a minute,” Kaze says, gently prising Shigure off his mother’s arm.

“Take your time.”

When they’re finally all eating (Corrin finds cartoons on TV to subdue Shigure), Corrin feels a strange sense of being at peace. It’s similar to how she felt back in the city, but less stressful, with the knowledge that it’ll be a while until she sees Azura and her weird extension of a family again. The peacefulness is disturbed, however, when Azura finishes her toast.

“So, Corrin. Leo from next door, hm?” Her smile could only be described as cheeky, and Corrin has to do her best to not look affronted by the question.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Is this her boyfriend?” Kaze asks, and Azura can only shrug.

“Talking to him late at night... we found you in his garden wearing a bikini!” She giggles into her hands, and Corrin is certain her flushed face isn’t helping matters.

“I wasn’t the only person there! That wasn’t like... whatever! We’re just friends.”

“I’ll have to keep an eye on you, Corrin. I never knew you’d move so fast!”

“I’m not moving at all,” Corrin hisses at her cousin, while Kaze chuckles at their antics.

“You always were so easy to tease,” Azura giggles again, and Corrin turns back to the brightly coloured animals on TV, crossing her arms and folding her arms. Are her feelings that obvious, or did Azura just coincidentally hit the nail on the head? Either way, Corrin isn’t sure she wants to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say uhhhhhh Kaze and Azura were dating when Corrin met them, and got married soon after? ( I think, I don't really have a set thing for them but it works. I definitely don't do enough planning for this)
> 
> I was doing research though on the valla music (it's not much different from the everywhere else music) and I was reading comments on one video and i have a new fanfic idea and lads... if i write it, (which I wont) yall will be shook. anyway.


	14. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to overstep and sound pretentious or anything... but would you like me to show you how to get your garden ready for winter?”
> 
> “It’s only halfway through August."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/180114863320/akalaisland-chapter-14-snake) here! Not much to say about this chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Despite her horrifying revelations, Corrin continues to pester Leo almost daily. He doesn’t seem to mind- in fact, the speed at which he responds to her knocks on the window make her wonder if he’s waiting for her. She can’t precisely pinpoint what they talk about- everything and nothing, it seems to be, but she has no complaints whatsoever. He’s easy to talk to, and she feels that they are proper friends now, as opposed to their weird acquaintance relationship they had before.

With the peak of summer almost over, Corrin finds herself spending more and more time in her garden, preserving it before autumn’s cold breeze takes over and puts all her plants to sleep until the spring. She has to wonder how everyone else’s gardens will fare- she’s still very much a beginner when it comes to all this. Nyx’s perfectly manicured lawn will survive, as will the topiaries Corrin has been lucky enough to see being trimmed in action. Leo’s garden has changed too- but Corrin’s not sure if it’s because of the hot tub or if he’s actually changed the layout somehow.

She’s got quite good at avoiding her neighbours while doing her gardening- the two of them have a schedule, she’s realised. She slots herself in to go out after that- even if it is approaching the dark of night when she heads out, watering can in hand. It means Corrin doesn’t need to make awkward small talk with either of them- as much as she likes them, her time in her garden is for her and her alone.

Corrin manages to keep up this routine for over a week before she bumps into Leo. She wouldn’t have minded Nyx- the older woman’s conversations are usually brief, as if she doesn’t really want anything to do with Corrin. But she can’t help but feel awkward around Leo, even if he has no idea how she feels about him.

“I’m cleaning the greenhouse today,” he explains when she glances over at him.

“Good for you,” comes out of her mouth before she can think otherwise, a little too harshly for it to be normal. He raises his eyebrows in her direction, but she swears she can hear him laugh. “That sounded mean.”

“Self awareness, nice.”

“Shut it, you,” Corrin says, turning her back to him and hoping that the grin on her face dissipates over time.

“You know, since you started your garden, my own has been better. You have a lot of plants that pollinators like.”

“You could just say bees like everyone else.”

“It’s not just bees,” he sighs. “And I’m trying to say thank you, so maybe you could be less sarcastic for once?”

“Says you! Just say thank you, rather than skirting around the subject. Not that _I_ really did anything. You should probably thank the bees.”

“Let me just sit down and thank every individual bee that came into my garden then, hm?”

“Good idea. I’m sure they’ll be thankful.”

She finds herself grinning again, and has to force her facial muscles to calm down before she hurts her cheeks. She finds herself staring at him- his facial expression softer than usual, the slight breeze ruffling his hair. Corrin has to tear her eyes away before she opens her mouth an embarrasses herself, finishing up the watering of the plants in a much more hurried manner than she would like. As she’s heading back inside, though, his voice stops her.

“Corrin?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to overstep and sound pretentious or anything... but would you like me to show you how to get your garden ready for winter?”

“It’s only halfway through August,” Corrin excuses pathetically.

“You’ve already started though.”

“And how would you know that?”

“I.. I’ve been keeping an eye on your garden,” he admits, somewhat sheepishly, which comes as nothing but a surprise to her. “Just to see what you’re doing. Keep an eye on everything for you.”

“It’s still a bit early, though. It’s still summer!”

“Look, if you don’t want my help, it’s okay. I won’t be mad.” Leo is smiling again, and Corrin can’t form a proper sentence with a decent excuse as to why she _wouldn’t_ love him to come over and spend hours with her.

“No. I’d love that. Thanks.”

“Tomorrow? I have no plans.”

“Sure. Afternoon? We can do tea, I guess.”

“You never really struck me as the afternoon tea type of person,” Leo comments, leaning against the fence.

“I-I’m not. I just thought it’d be fun. _You_ seem like the sort of person who’d like afternoon tea, though.”

“I’m more of a coffee person.”

“Right, I forgot. Well, either way, you can definitely come over tomorrow and help with... whatever. So thanks, in advance.”

“You’re welcome in advance. See you tomorrow then.”

“Yep.”

Corrin waves rather pathetically before scooting back inside her house. While spending time with Leo is something she enjoys, and would love to do more of, the timing of his self-invitation could barely be worse. She knows he’s just trying to be neighbourly, and helpful, but her dumb feelings just make her feel awkward, and even hours in advance, she’s dreading how much of an idiot she’ll make out of herself.

* * *

While one of Leo’s best traits is his tendency to be pragmatic, all rational thought and reasoning goes out the window when it comes to the girl who lives next door. Speaking to her on a near daily basis brings him joy that he’s certain she wouldn’t understand, and if she knew, she would certainly never speak to him again. That being said, he craves her attention, and inviting himself over to do gardening with her was probably not one of his smartest ideas.

He can’t help it, Leo argues with himself. Corrin is certainly important to him, and while he won’t admit this to anyone else, he finds a strange sort of comfort in her presence. So he makes excuses to be near her, to spend time with her, even just to see her. It may sound silly, but he feels his heartbeat quicken and his cheeks turn red when she merely glances his way. If he weren’t so certain that Corrin didn’t return his feelings, he probably would’ve taken to avoiding her a long time ago. No, she definitely only sees him as a friend- perhaps even a good friend, considering how much she seems to enjoy their conversations.

It feels a little strange to ring the doorbell on a house that you could easily get into by jumping over a fence, though here Leo stands, dressed in his finest gardening clothes, bag of scones he bought from the bakery in the next town over for some hope of impressing Corrin. She answers the door with a smile. Her expression looks almost scared however, something Leo hasn’t failed to notice in the last few weeks. On the whole, she’s more subdued when talking to him, and he has to wonder is somehow she’s figured out how he feels.

“I brought scones,” he says, rather lamely, when she’s led him through as far as the kitchen. He’s surprised to see it’s the same layout as his own- the rest of the ground floor is completely open plan in contrast to his house, where everything is blocked off into separate rooms. “For when we have tea. Or whatever.”

“Oh, you really didn’t need to do that. But thanks. I’m sure they’ll be lovely!”

Corrin opens the back door and leads him into the garden. It’s slightly strange to see it from this point of view, he thinks to himself- usually, it’s from the other side of the fence. She hovers by the patio area as he wanders around, taking a good look at every single plant on his way. The shrubs she has lining the right hand side of the garden could’ve used a good pruning a few months ago, and there are weeds growing in with the peonies.

“There’s a lot to do here.”

“Wow, thanks. I thought you were going to help me, not criticise me.”

“I _am_ going to help you. I’m just warning you that there are many things that need fixing before you can even think of preparing for winter. So that’ll probably have to be a job for another day.”

“Gods, I have to put up with you for another day?” She laughs, sticking her tongue out at him.

“I live next door, you’re going to have to put up with me a lot longer than one more day,” he rebuts, crossing his arms in mock anger.

“Just get on with the gardening. Show me what I’m supposed to be doing, O Wise One.”

Leo rolls his eyes at her quip, but seats himself in front of the row of shrubs, patting the grass beside him for her. Corrin drops to the ground surprisingly gracefully, crossing her legs underneath her. From a small bag that he’s brought with him, Leo brings out a pair of pruning shears, and talks Corrin though exactly which branches to cut off and what angle to do it at and when in the year she should do it.

They move on to weeding next, once all five of the shrubs have been pruned. Leo tries his best not to be rude, but ends up offending Corrin anyway- it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t remember where she planted things and couldn’t tell what was plants and what was weeds. Leo shows her which of the leaves in the undergrowth were peonies and sweat peas and daisies, and which were weeds and other invasive plants, and how to remove them safely.

“It’s amazing that none of these plants have died yet. You must have the devil’s own luck.”

“I suppose so,” Corrin laughs, and the sound strikes Leo’s heart in a way that is most unpleasant. “You seem to know an awful lot about plants though. It’s impressive, truth be told.”

“I... I originally wanted to study botany. I always had an interest in plants as a child. But my father didn’t let me- wouldn’t have let me go to university if I was going to study botany. So I stuck with history, which I also love. It’s not the same, of course, but at least I can keep gardening up as a hobby. Writing history papers is a lot harder to do as a hobby.”

“I suppose you’re right there. It’s a shame though. Every time I hear you talk about your plants, you speak about them with such passion. It’s rather endearing, actually.”

As soon as those words come out her mouth, Leo freezes. Did she just call him... cute? It may not have been those exact words, but Leo’s brain translates it that way, and as she casually flops backwards on the grass, he tries to keep his brain from going into overdrive. Was it just a passing comment, or does she truly think he’s endearing? Is it he himself that’s endearing, or is it just when he talks to her about plants?

Defeated, he lies back too, careful to ensure he lies far enough away from her that it’s not too weird. Leo is almost certain that she can hear the speed his heart is pounding at- far too fast for any normal human. He resists the urge to turn to her, to smile, to open his stupid mouth and tell her how he feels.

“Do you want to have tea now? I feel like we’ve done enough work for one day,” Corrin suggests, and he snaps his head round to look at her. Her hair is fanned out around her like a halo of moonlight, and he’s not sure that he’s ever seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“Sure,” he manages with a gentle smile. “I’d love to.”

* * *

There’s a thunder at Corrin’s door the next day, late evening, when she’s just finished with her rewrites for the day. Whoever it is makes it sound like an emergency, and Corrin drops everything to make her way to the front door. In the porch stands Nyx, but she looks a lot less worried that the knock on the door lets on.

“Have you heard?” She asks. By this point, Corrin has come to expect nothing but vague questions from Nyx, and doesn’t bat an eyelid as she pushes her way into Corrin’s house.

“Have I heard what?”

“I’ll take that as a no. Where can I sit?”

“Anywhere. Tea?”

“I feel like this is more of a wine situation, child.”

“I don’t have any.” Nyx stares straight at Corrin for twenty seconds without blinking, before she sighs, turning her attention to the multitude of books on the coffee table.

“What sort of house is this? Tea will do fine, I suppose.”

It’s a little weird having Nyx in her house, Corrin thinks to herself as she makes the older woman tea, forgoing any herself. They’ve had very limited interactions so far- Nyx largely keeps to herself, but is in no means rude if they would happen to pass each other in the street. Something serious must be happening for Nyx to invite herself into Corrin’s home. When she returns with the tea, Nyx almost looks visibly excited.

“Mayoral elections were yesterday.”

“Oh?” Corrin says, wondering where on earth this conversation was going.

“Orochi got voted in. So we now have a madwoman in charge of our affairs.”

“I think that’s a little harsh, don’t you?”

“Not at all. She is literally mad.”

“You said before her predictions have been spot on before. So... maybe she is truly psychic.”

“Child, I doubt that. There’s a lot of coincidence in this world.”

“If you say so,” Corrin laughs.

“She’ll be having her inauguration... thing... next week. Then she’ll take up office. I wouldn’t be surprised if she drops round at some point after that to talk to you- she said that was going to be something she did, talk to everyone in the town personally about their feelings.”

“There’s probably a lot of people who live here that would love that, even if you don’t,” Corrin points out, to which Nyx merely rolls her eyes.

“Maybe so. But I’m not answering the door to her either way. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t trust her.”

There’s another knock on Corrin’s door- this one more polite and patient than Nyx. Corrin glances to her neighbour, who indicates that she should answer it. She usually doesn’t have visitors at all, and to have two within ten minutes is strange for her. It’s probably just Leo, she tells herself, even if she’s not too keen on talking to him right now- having him in her house yesterday was more than enough for her heart to take. Instead of her other next door neighbour, she finds the woman herself and Nyx were speaking about.

“You must be Corrin, right?” Orochi says, with a grin that suggests she’s still in campaign mode.

“Yes. Do you... do you want to come in?”

“That would be lovely.” Corrin moves aside to let her in. Nyx’s face when she sees the new mayor is something that Corrin will never forget- she has to go to great lengths to stop herself from laughing. Orochi takes a seat in the arm chair, while Corrin sits down on the sofa, beside Nyx.

“Can I ask why you’re making a house call?” Nyx asks, her tone bitter. “I thought that was for after you’re instated.”

“Oh, it is. I just need to find entertainment for the ceremony. I plan to make it a sort of community event, with a tea dance after, because the idea of that is just _darling_. But I personally want to support local talent, and I heard that Corrin here is a talented pianist.”

“Oh my bad, Corrin. I was talking to Reina about you,” Nyx casually throws in, shrugging her shoulders.

“What exactly is it you want me to do?”

“I want something dramatic before I start my speech, right at the start of the event. Something I can walk in to, if you get me.”

“I’m sure I could find something of the like.”

“Here’s my card.” With a flourish, Orochi hands it across to Corrin. It’s a lot plainer than she would’ve expected from the woman , considering the way she dresses. “Send me an email with what you’re going to do. You can bring a friend if you wish. I know it’s probably not the most interesting event you could be invited to.”

“Sure,” Corrin smiles weakly.

“Sorry I can’t stay longer. I’m a busy person, you know!”

“I’m sure Corrin doesn’t mind,” Nyx drawls.

“I’ll see you next week then. Have a nice evening, Corrin.”

Corrin sees her to the door, while Nyx continues to seethe. Corrin isn’t entirely sure why the older woman has such a problem with Orochi, and she’s a little scared to ask. So instead, she bids Nyx goodnight, and sets about trying to find her plus one to the event. Charlotte is the first to come to mind, but as Corrin lifts her phone to call her, she already knows what the answer will be.

“Corrin!”

“Hi.”

“Why are you calling at this time of night? Is something the matter?”

“No, no! Not at all! I just... are you free next Saturday night?” Were both of Corrin’s hands free, she would be wringing them together. She paces as Charlotte thinks, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t think I have plans. Do you have an idea? Because Corrin, I’ve been missing you so much, and I’d love to hang out.”

“Uh... well, sort of. I’ve been invited to play piano at the new mayors thing and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? Because Orochi said I could bring a friend.” Charlotte doesn’t miss a beat in answering.

“Truthfully, I’m honoured you would ask me, but I can barely think of anything worse.” Corrin appreciates her honesty, though the phrasing still stings a little. “I’m sorry. I’m really not a politics person. Though I did vote for Orochi, so you can give her my thanks.”

“Will do,” Corrin laughs. “Thanks anyway. And hey, we can still hang out some time.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone. And if you don’t, you can just leave immediately.”

“If I can’t, I’ll definitely be doing that. Talk to you later, Charlotte.”

“Bye bye!”

Corrin tosses her phone onto the sofa and perches on the arm. She can think of one person who would definitely say yes. Running her hands through her hair, she drags herself towards the window and knocks, once, twice, three times, just as she usually would. It takes him a moment to appear, seemingly a little out of breath. He holds a pile of books in his arms, which he sets on his desk before opening the window.

“I didn’t think you’d call today, so I decided to go ahead and reorganise my library before I go to sleep.”

“Your... your library? You mean you have more books?”

“Yes. Remind me to show you sometime- I think you’d enjoy it.”

“Will do. A-anyway, I had a point. I’ve been invited to play piano at the inauguration thing next Saturday for the new mayor-“

“Orochi Kato? Oh, you’re lucky. I’ve been wanting to meet her for a while. I have a lot of questions I’d like to ask her about her policies and-“

“Well,” Corrin interrupts, knowing full well that the tangent Leo is about to go on will steer them completely away from the topic at hand. “I can bring a friend to the event, and since Charlotte isn’t free,” she bluffs, since it sounds less rude, “I was thinking it would be your sort of thing. If you’re free, and you’d like to come. With me.”

“Of course!” Leo looks over the moon at the offer, but clears his throat before adding, “that would be an excellent opportunity.”

“I’ll tell you the details later when I know them,” Corrin says, finding herself involuntarily smiling again. “And since I’m privy to this information, I should probably share it with you... She’s planning a tea dance.”

“Oh,” is all Leo can manage, and Corrin doesn’t miss that his cheeks flush red, and he looks away for a moment.

“Just thought I’d warn you, considering I know how popular you are with the older women in the church circles in town. I’d be surprised if they didn’t snap you up for a dance.”

What Corrin fails to mention is the idea of dancing with Leo herself. When Orochi mentioned the dance in the first place, the thought popped into her head, entirely unwarranted. Luckily for her, however, she has no idea how to dance properly, and is certain that no amount of musical talent can make up for having two left feet.

“I’ll be sure to adequately prepare for that eventuality, then. As usual, thank you for the warning.”

The small talk eventually peters out, and Corrin bids her neighbour goodnight. Usuaully at this time, she would make a cup of tea before heading to bed. Tonight is different, however. She sits at the piano and experimentally presses some keys before digging out her huge pile of sheet music. The piece she picks for Saturday night has to be absolutely perfect- her one chance to show off in front of other people since she was a child. It just leaves her wondering where she should start to pick something that screams _Orochi_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will definitely be delayed because the music is very important, and we actually have a class on the form of music I want to write in two weeks!!! So I'm going to wait until that class and hope it's of some use ;;


	15. Fantasia in E Minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as his little finger brushes against the back of her hand, he jerks away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have A LOT to say about this chapter, but it'll go mostly in the end notes. For now, [here's the music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/180893057665/akalaisland-chapter-15-fantasia-in-e-minor) (listen to it before the chapter if you're going to! Chronologically, that's when it takes place)
> 
> Also, this is still a Slow Burn, and thats important to remember. Enjoy!

Corrin’s hands lie on the keys of the piano, the piece finished. She’s almost exhausted- putting so much into the performance takes a surprising amount out of her. She’s greeted with a small applause, swinging round on the stool to face her audience of one- Leo, who sits in the front row. Accompanying her to the event was one thing, but hearing her play in person was another- a special treat after hearing her talents through the wall for so long.

“Was it okay?” She asks, folding her hands on her lap.

“Great, as usual. You always have a good tone. Probably one of the best pianists I know.”

“Geez, that’s a big compliment.”

“It’s true,” Leo says, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve met a lot of musicians over the years, and there are some professionals that don’t sound as good as you.”

“You sound like you know a lot about music, even if it’s not your... thing, per se.”

“You know Camilla? Even though you met her once, I imagine you have a good understanding of how she is as a person. She made us, being all of my siblings, play in a string quartet. It was quite an experience.”

“Oh wow! That sounds amazing, if I’m honest. None of my siblings are musical at all. What did you play?” Corrin gets up from her seat to sit beside him, crossing her legs at the ankles. “No wait, let me guess. Cello?”

“Right first time,” he smiles. “It’s in my spare room at the minute. I doubt I could get a tune out of it anymore, and it’s definitely completely out of tune.”

“What about everyone else?”

“Elise and Xander played violin, though I always thought Elise was much better. And Camilla was on viola- she said it was a unique instrument for her unique personality.”

“I can barely imagine Xander playing violin,” Corrin giggles. “Though I’m yet to meet Elise, so I can’t pass judgement on how that would work out.”

“Here,” Leo says, pulling his phone from his pocket and pulling up a picture. He’s in the bottom corner, looking just as annoyed as Corrin could expect at him being in a selfie. The rest of the picture is taken up by a girl a few years younger than him, with bright eyes and curly blonde hair. Corrin’s not sure she’s ever seen a smile so bright, so infectious. “She’s probably the sibling I get on best with, because we’re closest in age. Though... she is rather annoying.”

“That’s just siblings for you. I think they’re all the same, no matter who they are.”

“Your siblings are a lot easier to deal with than mine.”

“Oh, you think? You’ve only known them as adults! Takumi always pulled my hair as a child because he was jealous mine grew so fast. It took him years to get it the way it is now. And Sakura used to cry over absolutely everything- her dinner being too hot, Hinoka teasing her, Ryoma swinging her above his head- which he did on multiple occasions... you get the gist.”

“Okay, okay, I see your point. But we’ve moved _way_ off topic. I think we were complimenting your piano skills.”

“Well, I think that’s enough of that. There’s only so much of people being nice to me I can take before I combust, and I think you’ve already exceeded my limit for the day.” Corrin slumps in her seat a little, and Leo realises that it’s time to drop the subject.

“Is there anything you need before this gets started?” He asks instead, taking note of the time. “Water, food...”

“No, I’ll be okay. I’m waiting for the food afterwards- it’s free, so I’m a fan.”

“I can’t blame you there.”

The doors at the back of the room open with a slam, and Orochi herself walks in, looking more mayoral than Leo could’ve expected her to. Even Corrin raises an eyebrow- she wears a white, slim fitting suit, the majority of her gold jewellery absent. She perches on the piano stool in front of Corrin, eyes aglow with enthusiasm.

“All ready to go? I’ll be asking for the doors to open in a minute- I’ve heard there’s quite a crowd outside. Oh! Where are my manners? You must be Leo,” Orochi greets, extending a hand to Leo, who gingerly shakes it.

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’ve heard so much about you. Anyway, it’s go time,” she grins, glancing at her watch. “See you later, Corrin. Break a leg!”

“You too!”

Leo sits back in his chair, rolls his eyes, and waits for what could possibly the most boring thing he’s ever had to sit through.

* * *

“I’d call that a success,” Corrin says, falling into a seat beside Leo in one of the church’s other halls. In her hand is a paper plate stacked high with finger food, and she picks through it while observing her surroundings.

“You played even better than in rehearsal, I’d say. I have no idea why you don’t pursue it as a career.”

“It’s just for fun,” she shrugs. “I much prefer writing. Maybe if I run out of ideas for books when I’m like, sixty, I’ll go back to it.”

“If you don’t have arthritis by then,” Leo jabs, and Corrin glares in response, though the effect is ruined by the cucumber sandwich that’s only half in her mouth.

“Just wait, I’ll be the one laughing when they decide to start the dancing and you’re the most popular person in the room.”

“Don’t start with that,” he all but groans. “I’ve been dreading that since you told me about this whole thing.”

“And yet you came anyway,” Corrin says, patting his forearm gently. “Thank you very much.”

Leo can only smile in response, because he knows that whatever comes out of his mouth will embarrass him. Her touch on his arm, the tender look she gives him when she does, even just sitting in such close proximity to her all day, are all becoming too much for him. There’s only so much he can take around her before he eventually cracks and tells her how he feels.

Orochi circles the room, smiling warmly to Corrin as she passes. Leo has never found conversing with his neighbour difficult, but making small talk with her tonight seems impossible, especially as their conversations always end up interrupted by someone coming over to tell her how good her piece was. She’s always polite, always kind to those (mostly old) people, and Leo can’t help but smile. And gods, he must look like an idiot, but he can’t help himself. And the other guests smile at him, with an annoyingly knowing twinkle in their eyes.

Appointed as MC for the night, Leo has to assume, Reina claps her hands, grabbing the attention of everyone gathered in the room. He hears something about the tea dance that Orochi has planned, and with an excited cheer, many of the older couples in the room get ready for what is quite possibly the highlight of their week. Leo has half a mind to ask Corrin if she would want to dance, but when he glances at her from the corner of his eye, she’s pulled her phone out and is holding it far too close to her face.

Instead, he accepts the invitation of one of the older women from the church’s congregation, who is keen to tell him about her grandchildren who live in the city now. Leo’s not sure he’s ever met her family before, despite the fact that she’s lived near him for years. Her enthusiasm certainly makes up for the fact that she doesn’t seem to know how to dance, and what they seem to be doing is walking in place more or less in time.

As Corrin predicted, he’s popular, and as soon as the song ends, he’s snapped up by another old woman, who at least has more rhythm than his previous dance partner. Unfortunately for him, she’s also keen to talk, and this time, not about herself.

“Your girlfriend is very talented at the piano, Leo. And very pretty. You’ve got yourself a keeper there!”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he responds. The words tumble out of his mouth far too quickly to be normal, but the woman either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

“Well, you seem very close to me. Tell her she’s good from me.”

“I’ll be sure to.”

“Do you have a girlfriend then? Or maybe you’re not interested in girls?”

“I...”

“Sorry! So nosey of me. I suppose it’s not any of my business to ask such things. Sorry, dear.”

“It’s okay.”

As the woman spins him around (he’s certain that’s _not_ her role in the dance), Leo can see that Corrin has her phone pointed at him, and is laughing to herself. Unable to help himself, he pulls a face at her, causing her to crumple even more. With a smile on his face, the song ends, and the woman he was dancing with is replaced by Orochi, who has a million dollar grin on her face.

“I heard you’re the man to go to for a dance,” she says. “A lot of people here are singing your praises.”

“I do seem to have a fan club here, for one reason or another.”

“It’s because you’re young and attractive, and there are a lot of people here who are old and lonely and want some eye candy.” Leo will give her this- Orochi is probably the best dancer in the room. Her movements are sharp, and completely in time, and Leo feels like he's being threatened.

“So why do _you_ want to dance with me? You’re not old and lonely.”

“No, but I am curious. Why did Corrin bring you as her... plus one, if you will?”

“Her first choice was busy. And I write for the paper. I said I’d cover the event.”

“Oh, of course. I knew that already. I’m just a little surprised that she’d pick you. I didn’t know that you two were so... close.”

“We’re not.”

“Oho? Well well well...” Orochi leans in close. “You should be more convincing if you want me to believe you.”

“What are you doing?”

“Look. I want all of my constituents to be happy, and you, I’ve heard, are not. A recluse, if you will. And when I paid a visit to Corrin last week, I could see that even your house is depressing. So maybe you should... do something about that. Just a suggestion.” She moves back, dropping his hands as the song ends.

“Perhaps if you’re going to offer advice to your constituents you’ll not want it to sound like a threat.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Orochi says, glancing over to where Corrin sits alone.

“Do you want to say anything to the paper? A quote, perhaps?”

“Not particularly. But you can send someone along for an interview this week. I’d be more than happy to answer questions then. Oh, and tell Corrin I want a word with her.”

“Tell her yourself,” Leo all but spits, a little put off by Orochi’s attitude. The woman had never quite sat right with him- her general vibe is terrifying, and yet she’s managed to capitalise on it to get votes. How exactly she did that, Leo will never know.  
  
Rejoining Corrin, tired from so many dances in a row, he can feel his heart beating out of his chest. Orochi’s words ring in his head- do something about it. There’s very little he can do without completely giving himself away to her, but he has a chance to grab a little of Orochi’s proclaimed happiness now. He turns to Corrin.

“I don’t suppose... you’d want to dance?” His mouth his dry and his hands are shaking, and she just stares at him with those beautiful eyes, blinking once or twice.

“Sure,” she says, after a much too long gap. She’s smiling, though, and if he weren’t about to collapse from shock he’d swear that her cheeks were flushed pink. “Though I will warn you, I have no idea how to dance. I definitely have two left feet.”

“I can lead. We’ll wait till the next song comes on, though. No point joining in half way through.”

The following minute and a half is the most tense of Leo’s life so far. Corrin’s foot tapping in time with the music is practically all his ears zone in on, and when the song _finally_ ends, he immediately pushes himself from his chair and offers her his hand. Like earlier, her touch is gentle, but this time it’s different, more intimate. At first, he’s hesitant to place his hand on her waist, but when she smiles up at him, he can’t stop himself from pulling her closer to him.

Within seconds of getting up, they’re off. She was right- Corrin has no idea what she’s doing. But with Leo counting each beat, she begins to get the hang of it, and he has her laughing in his arms, something that he barely could’ve imagined possible earlier on today. She may still be a terrible dancer, but she can at least step in time, and when he lets go of her waist to twirl her around she looks almost elated, an expression that will remain etched into his brain forever.

* * *

Corrin refuses to dance for the rest of the night, though happily watches everyone else from the sidelines. When the night ends, Leo waits for her to have a hastily mumbled conversation with Orochi before they walk home together. She looks just as tired as he feels, even though she spent most of the night (apart from those sweet three minutes she danced with him) sitting down. The sun has set, and the streetlights cast the whole town in their orange glow.

Aside from walking to the church in the afternoon, Leo realises that it’s been a long time since he’s walked with Corrin outside. When she first moved in is the only occasion he can think of, when she pestered him for gardening tips, or perhaps on the way home from the festival. He can’t help but laugh now, breathing out a quiet chuckle at the memory. If only he’d known then the damage this girl would do to his heart.

“Is something the matter?” Corrin asks, glancing up at him. When he looks down at her his heart skips a beat, and he just has to smile.

“No. All good.”

She hums in contentment as they make their way into the main part of the town. He’s not familiar with the tune (though finds it stuck in his head later on when he’s alone), but can’t keep the smile already on his face from turning into a grin. And then, all of a sudden, she does something that makes Leo’s heart stop altogether.

Coming up to the crossing, instead of waiting for the lights to change, Corrin looks both ways and grabs Leo’s hand, dragging him across the road. He has no choice but to run to keep up with her, and when they reach the other side of the road, it takes her a few seconds to let go, certainly a few seconds longer than is necessary. When she does tear her hand away, his hand slipping out of hers, she doesn’t look at him for even a second, walking along with her hands clenched into fists instead.

They walk in sync, falling into step easily. The silence is a little uncomfortable, Leo finds, though it’s impossible to tell whether Corrin thinks the same. She seems to be refusing to look at him now, but he’s not sure why. Her gaze is solidly fixed on the pavement, while he looks ahead. They’re not far from home now, he reminds himself, as they turn the corner onto their street. The moon shines on the sea, making the waves shimmer below.

Although it’s not that late, most of the lights in the houses are out, and even with the streetlights, the road seems a little eerie. Leo swallows his fears, and takes this opportunity to reach his hand out towards Corrin. They’ve known each other long enough now that it shouldn’t be too weird if he makes it known he’s interested, but the thought of rejection still burns in his throat.

As soon as his little finger brushes against the back of her hand, he jerks away from her.

She looks up at him, but he stares stalwartly ahead, pretending that didn’t happen, wishing that didn’t happen. Wishing he didn’t just do that. She exhales softly, and when he plucks up the courage to look at her she’s smiling to herself, and there’s a half bounce in her step that there wasn’t before. He doesn’t dare wonder what this means, lest he come to conclusions that will only get his hopes up.

On the pavement at the gap between their houses, they pause, Leo a step in front, Corrin holding back. He turns around, to bid her goodnight, to hope that something stupid doesn’t come out of his mouth. She’s smiling, that smile that gets him every time, and he can feel his face heating up (if it wasn’t already bright red).

As Leo opens his mouth, she takes three steps towards him and envelops him in a hug. Her arms slip under his, and it takes him a moment too long to respond in kind. She fits so perfectly against him, and he’s well aware that if she doesn’t move away soon he will definitely be in danger of saying something stupid. Thankfully for him, she does, though she doesn’t completely move out of his grip, her hands still lying on his upper arms.

“Thanks for coming with me tonight,” she says, all smiles as usual.

“Not a problem,” he manages to get out without his voice cracking.

“See you later then. Good night.”

For a second, she hovers, and the insane half of his brain is convinced that she’s going to kiss him. But she doesn’t- she just flashes him another grin and pulls out of his arms, heading up the short path to her own house. She waves from the door way, and then she’s gone, the lights flicking on inside.

Leo tears himself away from the pavement, and as he closes his front door behind him he is certain of one thing and one thing only- that girl is going to be the death of him.

* * *

For once, Leo doesn’t see Corrin for nearly a week.

She doesn’t knock on his window once, and it’s two days before he notices, he’s been that busy. They don’t bump into each other at the shops, and though he hopes to see her in the garden, she’s never outside at the same time. He can’t blame her- after making her dance with him and trying to hold her hand and the most awkward hug on the planet, he’d want to avoid him too.

He hears her though, through the walls, beautiful lilting melodies so different from the almost violent music she chose for Orochi. There’s something sombre, melancholy about her playing, though he can’t quite figure out what it is. He misses her (gods, he hates saying that).

Early on Friday morning (it’s a miracle he’s even awake, to be honest), there comes a knock at the door, and he’s glad he actually put clothes on for once rather than sitting around in his pyjamas until well past noon. And he’s even more glad of that when he opens the door and sees Corrin on his doorstep. Her hair is tied in a pony tail, and there’s a suitcase at her feet. Immediately, he fears the worst- she’s moving out, and that’s why he hasn’t seen her all week.

“I’m going away for the weekend,” she announces, and he relaxes. “It’s Hinoka’s birthday, and we’ve all been summoned to our parent’s house since she’s back from her travels.”

“Wish her a happy birthday from me.”

“Will do.” She holds out a post it note to him, the same bright blue as the one she gave him before. “If you’re not too busy, I was hoping you could keep an eye on the house. Here’s my number, in case you need me for anything.” He prays his hands aren’t shaking as he takes it from her, managing a smile.

“Of course. Though I’m sure there will be nothing to report.”

“Well! I just thought... y’know, just in case!”

“Don’t worry. I’m on it.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you when I get back, then.”

“See you then.”

“Bye!”

She waves, then hops into the car that’s waiting on the road for her. She waves again as they drive off. He’s a little annoyed- he would’ve driven her if she’d asked, and offered if he’d known. He unfolds the paper she gave him, and sees the string of numbers, and a name, and a smiley face, and two kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO:
> 
> I picked Fantasia in E minor because: 1) Fantasias as a compositional form have literally no rules, you can do whatever you want, which I feel fits nicely for Corrin uwu (also it's a nice word) 2) if you follow me on twitter you may have seen the time I discovered this site that have meanings for different key signatures and E minor was described as "Effeminate, Amorous, Restless. This key can carry grief, mournfulness, restlessness. Like a princess locked in a tower longing for her rescuer and future lover" I was shook!! i read that and was. wow. leokamu.
> 
> Also these two may be like. Flirting. but they're also both shy af and are definitely going to wait for the other to make a move so. sucks.
> 
> I will elaborate on Orochi soon. She has more than this chapter as a relevant character (though I totally did originally write her in so this chapter could have decent context)
> 
> AND ALSO let it be known I had to play chapters of fire emblem warriors in between writing this because I got too soft. How am I even a writer when writing my own stuff makes me cry. (I love writing Leo too, so much. I definitely don't give him enough focus so having an entire leo chapter was wild)
> 
> anyway ty for reading!


	16. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Has Corrin finally got a boyfriend? Are you going out with Leo?”  
> “I am not!” 
> 
> “He talks about her to me all the time. I swear, we’ve barely had a conversation without her being brought up in one way or another.”
> 
> "Sounds like Leo has a crush on you, Corrin,” 
> 
> “I highly doubt that. We barely know each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music!](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/181459594855/akalaisland-chapter-16-updates) Not much to say this time on either end, hope y'all enjoy uwu

It’s been over a year since Corrin was last in the home she spent most of her childhood in. Her feelings on the place are a little ambivalent, though- especially after the many arguments she had with her foster parents. But now she’s driving up the hill towards it in a taxi, having hopped off the train at the station in the nearest town. And the house is looming towards her, looking a little more than intimidating.

There’s nothing to worry about, she tells herself as she hands across the fee to the driver. She drags her case from the boot, swinging her other bag onto her shoulder as she wheels the case up to the front door. The taxi drives off, with a loud scrape of gravel, and Corrin is left alone on the doorstep. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, giving her a temporary distraction. The number isn’t one she recognises, but when she opens it up, she can’t help but smile.

_{Unknown Number} 2:04pm- Hello, this is Leo. I realised I never gave you my number in return. I hope this gets to you okay. As of right now, your house is perfectly safe._

_{Corrin} 2:05pm- Message received and number saved! :)_

_{Leo} 2:06pm- Good. Have fun._

She tucks her phone into her pocket, and presses the doorbell before she can change her mind. It opens after seconds, with Sakura standing there, a huge smile on her face. She throws her arms around Corrin, who responds in kind. All her insecurities fall away- as if Sakura was absorbing her worries- and that was something that always held true.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Sakura mumbles into Corrin’s shoulder, voice muffled by Corrin’s hair.

“You too, Sakura. Is everyone else here, too?”

“You’re the last to arrive,” she says, sticking her tongue out as she pulls out of the hug.

“Not surprised,” Corrin laughs. “And no offence, but I am _so_ excited to see Hinoka!”

“Oh, weren’t we all! I think she has souvenirs, too. Though it’s _her_ birthday, so she really shouldn’t be the one giving out presents.”

“Show me the way.” Corrin finally steps over the threshold, and into the hallway. She ditches her shoes by the door, as well as both bags, before following Sakura into the living room.

Takumi launches himself at her before she’s even fully into the room, wrapping her in one of his signature bear hugs. She’s laughing when he lets her go, only to be passed on to Ikona and then Sumeragi, who, Corrin has to admit, give probably the best hugs ever. She’s a little reluctant to leave her foster father’s arms, but then she sees Ryoma, still sitting in the seat he’s always sat in, and she tears herself away to hug him.

“How long has it been? You never come home!” He says, and she can’t help but laugh.

“Well, you never visit me either! And you’re the one that moved so far away- the rest of us are all on the same train line.”

“Okay, that may be true.”  
  
“Is Scarlet here too?”

“She’s about somewhere. Probably having a nap, you know what she’s like. We want a word with you later, too. Call it a proposition.” The last part is said in a whisper, for only her to hear.

“Where’s Hinoka got to?” Corrin asks.

“Right here,” a voice comes from behind Corrin, and she soon falls into her older sister’s grip. “Good to see you.”  
  
“Happy birthday! I brought you a present.”

“There’s time for all that later. I want to hear how all of you are doing! Especially you, Corrin, considering you’ve done so much since I last saw you.”

“Well...”

“Shall we put the kettle on?” Ikona suggests, and with a mumbles general consensus, she and Sumeragi leave the room, their children the only ones left. Hinoka and Corrin fall into their abandoned seats, Hinoka leaning against her younger sister with her legs over the arm of the sofa. Takumi sits cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace, and Sakura fits in beside Ryoma, leaving enough room should Scarlet appear anytime soon.

“I’ve been hearing a lot about you recently,” Takumi says, raising an eyebrow at Corrin.

“What are you talking about?”

“Through a mutual friend.”

“Yeah, he said you live next to Leo now? That’s really neat. You never would’ve known him when they were in university, but he and Takumi were really close. He’s a good kid.”

“Will you ever stop referring to me as a kid?” Takumi huffs, and Hinoka can only laugh. “Regardless, we’re not talking about me. I’m pretty certain I know who will be the next person to get married out of the five of us.”

“Has Corrin finally got a boyfriend?” Hinoka asks, tilting her head back to make eye contact with Corrin. “Are you going out with Leo?”

“I am not!” Corrin rebuts, way too quickly, and to top things off, she can feel her face heating up.

“He talks about her to me all the time,” Takumi divulges. “I swear, we’ve barely had a conversation without her being brought up in one way or another.”

“Sounds like Leo has a crush on you, Corrin,” Ryoma suggests, and Corrin begins to wish that the sofa she was sitting on would just swallow her up.

“I highly doubt that,” she stutters. “We barely know each other.”

As if to betray her, her phone buzzes again at that moment, and before she has a change to pull it out of the pocket of her jeans, Hinoka’s pinned her arms down with one hand and is extracting the phone with the other.

“Hinoka!” Corrin moans, the ‘a’ elongated in her complaint.

“Ooh, it’s from you know who!” Hinoka grins, and all Corrin can do is cover her face. “’Spotted: potential burglar.’ With an attached picture of a magpie on what I assume is your doorstep.”

“I asked him to watch the house while I was here,” Corrin mumbles.

“I’m m-more surprised that he actually talks to you than anything else,” Sakura supplies. “When we knew him, he only talked to Takumi, and occasionally me.”

“Yeah, I never really had a conversation with him. He’s shy!”

“Let’s talk about Hinoka’s travels instead, huh?” Corrin says, offering a watery smile. “It’s her day, not mine!”

* * *

With a chorus of ‘happy birthday’ over and done with, the family retire back into the sitting room, where Hinoka is showered in presents by her siblings. It’s not even an important birthday, she argues, but no one seems to care in their gifting. It’s only since moving out that they’ve had enough money to individually buy presents, and each of the siblings relish the opportunity to indulge the others (though more often than not, the gifts are sent by post and not handed over in person).

The attention moves from the birthday girl to Sakura, whose career in medicine begins to be discussed in detail, despite the fact that she’s not yet out of school. Corrin’s phone vibrates once more, and she lifts it from the arm of the sofa. It’s difficult to keep her mouth from twitching into a smile as she sees the latest edition of Leo’s house watching.

_{Leo} 7:16pm- Went into the garden and saw this intruder, you might want to step up your security._

_{Corrin} 7:18pm- You say this as if I wouldn’t love to have Juri in my house!!!! She looks so cute in this picture, so thank you for this one_

_{Leo} 7:22pm- You’re most welcome. I’m just glad she wasn’t in my garden as she tends to be._

_{Leo} 7:23pm- How is everything going there?_

_{Corrin} 7:27pm- Good!! It’s a little strange to be back, to say the least, but of course it’s nice to see everyone again!!!_

“Are you talking to him again?” Hinoka hisses at Corrin as another text flashes up on her screen. Her reflexes are lightning fast and she locks her phone before Hinoka can see what it says.

“He sent me a picture of a cat,” Corrin shrugs.

“Really going out of his way to woo you, isn’t he?”

“I don’t think he’s trying to woo me!” Corrin argues, a little too loudly, for Takumi hears her, and scoots across the floor to join in the conversation.

“Who’s trying to woo you?”

“No one!” Corrin says, at the same time Hinoka supplies:

“Leo.”

“Oh, right, we’re back to that?”

“Every time I look at her she’s texting him!” Hinoka grins.

“That is not true.”

“Hinoka, she told me a few months ago that he hated her, so if anything, we’re witnessing a beautiful development in their relationship, whatever that may be,” Takumi points out, causing Hinoka to roll her eyes.

“I will literally go to his house and tell him to ask you out, just so I never have to deal with this again,” Hinoka says, gesturing at her sister in her entirety. “Seriously, you’re acting like a teenager! You weren’t even this bad when you were a teenager!”

“Wh-what if I don’t want him to ask me out?”

“You keep telling yourself that, Corrin.”

“Okay,” she says, lowering her voice so she can’t be overheard by anyone else. “So maybe I _do_ like him. But I definitely messed things up between us before, so now I definitely don't have a chance.”

“I can talk to him for you-“ Takumi offers, but Corrin effectively cuts him off.

“Do that and I will kill you in your sleep.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll keep my mouth shut. But between you and me, I think you do have a chance. He talks about you all the time, and not just casually. In detail, telling me about conversations you had and stuff you did together.”

“We literally don’t do anything.”

“Go dancing?” Takumi reminds, raising an eyebrow, and Corrin flushes red, remembering the feeling of his hands on her and the gentle look on his face when he spun her around and the grip of his hand when she grabbed it to run across the road.

“It was at a community event!”

“That’s not something you offer to do with someone if you’re not interested,” Hinoka points out.  
  
“Whatever. I don’t think anything will come of it regardless.”

“Oh, boo hoo. At least you have someone you’re interested in. There’s no nice girls near where I live in the city at all.”

“There’s nice girls where I live,” Corrin grins, deflecting the conversation away from herself. “You should move. Though I can’t vouch for how not straight they are.”

“Oh wait!” Takumi cuts in. “Leo’s sister!”

“Oh yeah? I don’t know if she’d be Hinoka’s type.”

“If she’s a pretty girl, she’s probably my type.”

“She definitely is,” Takumi vouches. “I’ve only met her once or twice, but... yeah. Pretty and very scary.”

“Sign me up!” Hinoka laughs. For the first time in nearly half an hour, Corrin relaxes, and manages to truly enjoy the company of her family.

* * *

Corrin has mixed feelings about bringing her laptop home with her. On one hand, her deadline is rapidly approaching, and on the other hand, spending time with her family, who she barely ever sees, is also important. However, once she remembers that her siblings are all morning people, she figures she can get a few hours of writing in before she goes to sleep for the night. She wouldn’t really describe herself as a night owl, but compared to everyone else, she stays up until the wee hours of the morning.

She doesn’t regret a thing when she opens a new word document when the rest of the house is silent, save for the late summer wind brushing against the old windows. She had thought she was done- it was just making final adjustments now- but Xander had pointed out that something else needed to be added. He said that the romance this time was better than the last- more fleshed out, more developed, but it was the villains that were unrealistic. They weren’t human enough, he had said, and she had to agree with him.

Takumi’s words earlier on had sparked something in her mind, and fuelled by memories, she gets to work. Where exactly this scene will go is uncertain- somewhere near the start. In fact, this could be the introduction of her villain- otherwise, he appears from nowhere later on. Corrin’s fingers type out quicker than she can even imagine as she writes- a dance scene, painted beautifully by her words.

It is Leo, she is loathe to admit, that is her inspiration for the scene. The photos she took of him (aside from the ones where he spotted her) are almost artwork in their own, she thinks, especially when he was partnered with Orochi. But this dance scene is softer, more elegant, full of love- the feeling that boiled in her stomach when he danced with her instead. Leo’s grip on her was gentle, yet strong at the same time. And she can barely concentrate when she remembers it-there was something so magical in that moment that she doubts she’ll ever forget.

When she’s mid paragraph, her phone goes off, a soft twinkling sound compared to the harsh vibration she’s used to. Her breath catches, knowing it wouldn’t be anyone but Leo. Of course when he’s on her mind, she also happens to be on his. Before she lifts the phone she finishes up her writing, and wonders beyond hope if perhaps Takumi was right all this time. Maybe Leo _did_ have feelings for her after all. She takes a deep breath, calming herself down, reminding herself that there’s also a good chance she’s projecting her feelings onto him.

_{Leo} 11:39pm- Are you still awake?_

_{Corrin} 11:56pm- Yes is something the matter???_

_{Leo} 11:58pm- No, not at all. Your house is safe and sound, and I just wished to let you know before you went to bed._

_{Corrin} 12:01am- I was working so no sleep for me yet :) I’ll probably be home at some point tomorrow evening_

_{Leo} 12:03am- I will see you then._

The last text makes Corrin smile, soft, sappy, completely stupid. She finds herself grinning at her phone, before setting it on the cabinet beside her bed. It’s a little strange being back in her bedroom, where she spent so many of her younger years. It hasn’t changed much since she left- her posters have been taken down and packed away safely, Ikona tells her. The bedsheets are white patterned with blue, and she can hardly blame them for taking away the garish bright pink and orange sheets she was a fan of as a child. Her teenage self was hardly more tasteful, and she can’t help but laugh at the memory as she tucks herself in under the covers, the scene that she’s just written circling round in her head.

* * *

Everyone else is seated around the kitchen table when she makes it down in the morning, hair a mess, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A mug of tea is slid across the table towards her as she takes her seat, by who she’s not sure, and Ikona gets up from her own seat to dish up breakfast that’s already been cooked. It’s probably a little cold, but Corrin doesn’t notice, too tired to care as she spoons scrambled eggs into her mouth.

“So sleeping beauty finally puts in an appearance,” Scarlet goads, motioning with her coffee cup to Corrin.

“Good morning.”

“We were thinking of a family walk along the beach this morning, Corrin. And then you, Takumi, Sakura and Hinoka can get the train from that station home,” Sumeragi explains.

“Kicking us out already, huh?” Hinoka laughs, raising her eyebrows at her father.

“A-and I think it’ll be afternoon by the time Corrin is ready to go,” Sakura says. “M-maybe we should plan to go after we have lunch.”

“Good idea, Sakura. I have some work to do in the garden before we leave anyway,” Ikona says, getting up from her chair to take the dishes away.

“I can help if you want,” Corrin offers through a mouthful of food.

“Where did you learn to garden?” Takumi asks her under his breath, suspicion clear in his tone.

“Just picked it up.”

“I’d love your help, thank you, Corrin.”

Takumi raises an eyebrow at his sister, who stares him down as she finishes off her toast. There’s a twitch in his brow, and she sighs as she disappears from the room to get ready for the day.

* * *

With her bags repacked and her hair tamed into a pair of braids, Corrin heads back through the kitchen to the garden, where she knows Ikona waits for her. However on her way there, she’s stopped by Ryoma and Scarlet, who still sit at the table, a fresh pot of tea on the table in front of them. As well as that they’re surrounded by papers, some of which look like printed out spreadsheets, the thought of which makes Corrin’s stomach churn.

“What’s all this?”

“I have a proposal for you,” Ryoma starts, folding his hands. Corrin pulls out a chair and perches on it, a little wary. This must have been what he wanted to talk about yesterday, but it feels much more like an intervention than it does a proposal.

“We want to publish your next book,” Scarlet elaborates.

“You want to what?”

“We’re going to set up a publishing company as a rival to the one in the city. We’ll employ in house editors, and work out of a printing press that’s not too far from where we live. It’s a good amount of jobs, and hopefully we’ll see an increase in book sales.” Ryoma pushes a piece of paper across the table towards her- a list of names and numbers. “This is a list of authors whose books were rejected from the publishing company in the city. I got my hands on some of their manuscripts, and they seem talented.”

“Ryoma... you are aware that i’m technically employed by the company that you’re bashing? And they’ve treated me well over these years! I have no reason to leave them now...”

“We want to support up and coming authors and poets,” Scarlet fills in. “Create independence, y’know? And if we can get a big name like you to sign on, then...”

“That contradicts itself, though,” Corrin says with a sigh. “I’m not exactly ‘up and coming’. The first book sold really well, and my second book comes out in a matter of months. I really don’t think I’m the person you’re looking for.”

“Is your contract not up, though?” Ryoma asks, taking another sip of the tea.

“Yes, but...”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Scarlet encourages.

Corrin swallows. Technically, nothing is stopping her. But she’s comfortable where she is, comfortable with Xander being the one to read her work, and comfortable with the way in which her work is treated. Ryoma and Scarlet are so earnest in their offer- she can see the light behind their eyes. But she just can’t accept the offer, as kind as they seem to be. As for talk of contract, well, that’s only a matter of time. There have been murmurings at meetings that she’s certain they don’t know she can hear. ‘Three more books’ has been thrown around multiple times, and she doesn’t want to get ahead of herself, but the outlines of these ‘three more books’ are already done.

“I can’t accept. It’s a kind offer, but...”

“You sound as though you expect us to be angry,” Ryoma says, and when Corrin looks up from the table, he’s smiling.

“I did. This is a business venture for you two! And I’m... ruining it.”  
  
“You’re not the only author we know, Corrin,” Scarlet laughs. “We can find someone else. We’ve got a list. You were just... top of it.”

“Scarlet...”

“We wish you luck in your endeavours, Corrin. Of course, we’ll be reading your book when it comes out,” Ryoma says, offering a hand to Corrin.

“I’m not shaking your hand, Ryoma. Besides, I’m needed out there,” she laughs, motioning with her thumb to the garden.

Ikona’s garden has always been Corrin’s favourite place, and as soon as she escapes the suffocating atmosphere of the kitchen she feels at peace. It must be the herb garden, she thinks to herself, making a mental note to get some come spring time for her own garden. Her foster mother’s voice calms her as they prune rose buses and collect the first ripe apples of the season, making sure her worries over Ryoma and Scarlet are far far behind her.

* * *

After a long walk along the beach (which would’ve been less awkward had it not been for Corrin’s refusal of her brother’s offer), Corrin finds herself on the train, sitting beside Sakura as they travel through the countryside. Her stop is first, she remembers, and keeps her eyes on the monitor. It’s a little strange, she has o admit, travelling with her siblings. She’s used to train journeys on her own, occasionally with Charlotte, but the constant chatter of them is strange to her. It’s strange, she thinks, but nice.

When they pull in to her station, there’s a round of hugs and goodbyes and promises to meet up again soon. She exits the station with her phone in her hand, ready to call for a taxi. She _could_ walk home from here- she did it once before- and her bike is at home. When she looks up from her phone, though, a silver car is parked outside the station, one that looks all too familiar. As she makes her way towards the car, the window goes down, and Leo sticks his head out the window.

“What are you doing here?” She says, her face lighting up. “How did you know I was going to be in now?”

“Takumi,” Leo shrugs. “Texted me to let me know you wanted a lift. I don’t know why you didn’t just text me yourself, though.”

“I said no such thing, Takumi is just trying to annoy me again,” Corrin utters through gritted teeth, regretting the moment that she ever dared to mention that she had feelings for Leo in front of her brother.

“Well, I’m here now, so you may as well get in.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”

She clambers into the front seat, and Leo smiles at her, and she wonders if maybe everything is right in the world after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this were a proper fates modern au Corrin would set up her own publishing company but she's not going to do that because this is not a proper fates modern au
> 
> (happy holidays! i'm two days late for actual christmas, too busy eating and sleeping, but regardless)


	17. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Congratulations, Doctor Leo. Once again, from the bottom of my heart.”
> 
> “And thank you, Miss Marinus, for all your help along the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/181895648630/chapter-17-conversations) for this chapter. I'm not sure if I like this piece, but not everything you make can be good so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In all the time Leo has known Takumi, he is certain of only one thing- Takumi always has an ulterior motive. And today, while they may be meeting up to celebrate the publishing of their paper, there’s a feeling in the pit of Leo’s stomach that leaves him wondering what exactly his best friend wants.

It’s been a long time since they’ve been to the city together, and a long time since Leo’s been in the city at all. On the whole, he tries to find excuses to avoid it- the thought of accidentally bumping into Xander sends chills throughout his body. But Takumi lives here now, on the opposite side of the city to Xander, and Leo can relax, knowing the chances of them seeing each other are very slim.

The university isn’t far from where Takumi’s apartment is, and although Leo teases him about still living in student accommodation, he knows it’s still about Sakura. He hasn’t seen or heard from the soon-to-be doctor in a while, and wonders if perhaps he could drop in and see her later on. Asking Takumi straight out isn’t something that he’s willing to do, however- both of them are all too aware of Sakura’s crush on him when she was still in school.

With a copy of the printed edition of the journal they wrote for in Leo’s hands, he feels like perhaps all this school work he’s been doing hasn’t been for nothing. And seeing _Dr. Leo Dietrich, PhD_ on the cover is also something to be proud of. It’s been three months since his graduation, but it still doesn’t quite seem real to him.

“That was a lot more uneventful than I expected,” Takumi admits on the way back out of campus, down the hill that’s a lot steeper than Leo remembers.

“What, did you think you were getting knighted or something?” Leo scoffs. “They give you a free copy and your money and then you leave. Sometimes they don’t even invite you in. That’s most of the time, by the way- this is a one off. It’s not really a big deal. It’s just like a newspaper.”

“You say that, Leo, but I can tell you enjoy the attention from this more than you enjoy the newspaper.”

“That’s because it’s a bad newspaper. It’s eighty percent advertising and the other twenty percent is local interest stories. I’m only the editor because I need a “proper job” and they asked me nicely.”

“So does this not count as a proper job, then?” Takumi teases, and all Leo can do is roll his eyes.

“Of course not. Writing one journal piece a year is hardly a job. I’ve been looking for other jobs in the field, but there’s nothing in the city or nearby at all. So I’m stuck doing the newspaper and freelance work for the minute.”

“Would you be willing to move if something came up?” Takumi asks, making Leo pause in his train of thought. Would he? There is nothing holding him to where he lives now, other than feeling bad about having to leave. Packing all his books up would be hard, but he did it before, and he’s fairly certain that he hasn’t accumulated too many more that it would be difficult to fit them into a removal van. His siblings are scattered across the country, and he can’t imagine missing them all that much, especially when Camilla and Elise could phone and text and visit whenever they wanted. The newspaper could find another editor, and there’s no one in his town that he’s particularly attached to... aside from Corrin.

But there’s nothing between them, really, so if he had to drop everything and leave, he’s certain that he could. No hard feelings.

“Probably,” is the answer he gives, after pondering for what seems like far too long. Takumi raises an eyebrow- and that feeling from earlier resettles in Leo’s stomach. But then he shrugs, and turns his head back to the street in front of them.

“Then maybe you should expand your search. Think outside your comfort zone.”

“Sage advice, coming from you.”

“I know that you’re insulting me, but I also know that you’re thankful, so you’re welcome.”

“Gods, Takumi, I’m honestly not sure what I’d do without you in my life.”

“That’s what friends are for. Now, celebratory lunch? And then we can go back to my place and play video games and have a drink.”

“You know what happened the last time you made me drink. I’d say you’re worse than Niles when it comes to pressuring me,” Leo sighs, but Takumi grins.

“Seeing you doing karaoke was the best night of my life, and something I will never forget. You weren’t even _that_ drunk! But seriously, I have no karaoke in my apartment so the worst you’ll do is maybe not beat me at Mario Kart.”

“Joke’s on you, Takumi, I can _always_ beat you at Mario Kart.”

Takumi chatters consistently until he suddenly grabs Leo’s arm and drags him into a café that Leo wouldn’t have seen otherwise. It’s quaint, and when they get up to the counter and Leo has a moment to look around, Leo can see why Takumi likes it. There are tiny potted plants everywhere, mismatching chairs at beat up tables, and the coffee is served in proper mugs, none of which go with one another. Before Leo has a chance to order, Takumi has already done so for both of them, with a twinkle in his eye that says ‘trust me’.

The food is good; Leo can say that for sure. He’s a little unsure about the café’s choice of plates and mugs, but since Takumi paid for everything; he’s probably not allowed to complain. Without making it too obvious (to Takumi, at least) Leo snaps a few photos of the place, and reminds himself to show Corrin later- there’s something about this place that reminds him of her house.

“So,” Takumi says through a mouthful of bread. “Is there any chance I could get Camilla’s number?”

“Why would you _want_ Camilla’s number?” Leo looks at Takumi with horror, before he swallows hard. “Wait, you don’t... like her, do you?”

“Uh, no. She terrifies me. The few times I’ve met her, she’s treated me like a baby anyway. No... Hinoka wants it.”

“Oh, well, she’s sorta scary too, in a different sort of way. I guess Camilla won’t mind too much, just don’t let her know you got it from me.” He takes his phone out and copies the number on to a post it note, handing it to Takumi.

“Talking of sisters... have you seen Corrin recently?” Takumi asks, taking a sip of tea. He stares at Leo out of the corner of his eye, and Leo wonders if perhaps this is what Takumi was clearly itching to ask about all day. Gods, does he know? He’s always known Takumi to be observant, especially when it comes to reading other people.

“I see her most days, considering we live next door to each other,” Leo bluffs, a very nondescript icon.

“And what do you think of her?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you like her? Because I’m pretty sure she’s convinced you hate her.”

“Was she talking about me on her trip?”

“She talks about you a lot. And... don’t think I haven’t noticed that you talk about her a lot too.”

“I’m still not sure what point you’re trying to make,” Leo says, refusing to make eye contact with Takumi.

“Look, Corrin’s a nice girl, and I want the best from my sister. I remember how that guy Niles or whatever stood her up. And I remember how romance and stuff went for her in high school- she never really dated anyone, but had more close calls than she probably would care to admit. And she doesn’t know that I know, so don’t bring it up. I really think you’d work together.”

Takumi stares at Leo expectantly, until Leo puts down his coffee cup. Takumi can read him so well- he always has, and that’s why they’re such good friends. It’s been a long and rather complicated journey, but Leo is eternally grateful for the support that Takumi has given him over the years. So Leo reckons he owes it to Takumi to tell him the truth.

“If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Especially Corrin?” Takumi asks, a sly glint in his eye that makes Leo regret ever opening his mouth.

“I... I do think I have feelings for her. Though I am uncertain of what exactly those feelings are and how strong they are. And I do not intend to tell her, because I enjoy her friendship a lot.”

“Right, I get it,” Takumi muses. His facial expression changes somewhat, though what exactly to Leo can’t put his finger on. He’s a little suspicious of his friend, but keeps his mouth shut for now. “Well, maybe you should tell her for your own sake. You don’t want to be sitting on this forever.”

“Let’s go get that drink, huh?” Leo suggests, a weak smile on his face.

* * *

Takumi’s words ring in Leo’s ears for the rest of the night. He sleeps on Takumi’s sofa, wrapped up in blankets that Sakura gave him. It’s only now starting to get cold- summer is over, and the chill of autumn is slowly beginning to set in. Not that he can complain at all- summer is Leo’s least favourite time of the year. When he wakes in the morning, Sakura has already left for class, and Takumi has the TV on at a low volume, perched on an armchair.

“I thought you’d be asleep for another two hours at least,” Takumi quips, spooning cereal into his mouth.

“You have so little faith.” He stretches, before swinging his legs on to the cold for, toes curling up in discomfort. “I better get going. I didn’t plan on staying at all, never mind this long...”  
  
“Say hi to my sister for me,” Takumi calls, still concentrating on the TV as Leo pulls his shoes and socks on.

“I will do no such thing.”

“Oh, but you will. I need you to update her on the Camilla/Hinoka situation.”

“Tell her yourself!”  
  
“Nah, I think she’d rather hear it from you.”

With another sigh- how many did that make in Takumi’s company? - Leo lifts his coat and goes out the door, mumbling his goodbyes. For once, he thought it a good idea to drive to the city, and when he leaves the building, there is his car, parked neatly outside. Before he drives off, he sits in it for a few minutes, willing the remainders of sleep to leave his body. He should’ve had coffee before he left, but the fact that Takumi now _knows_ makes Leo feel more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
And maybe he was right. Maybe Leo _should_ tell Corrin how he feels. He wouldn’t describe himself as miserable, per se, but he’s very aware that the more time he sits on this knowledge, the longer he’s going to spend feeling sorry for himself that he is so hopelessly weak for a girl that lives next door. A little treacherous part of his brain wonders if perhaps Corrin shares similar feelings for him- and when he considers his behaviours towards her and compares them with her behaviours towards him, Leo has to admit that there’s a tiny possibility that he’s right.

But he pushes that thought out of his head and drives home, trying not to think about the girl he’ll inevitably see when he gets there.

* * *

Almost as if she was waiting to hear his car pulling into the driveway, Corrin knocks on Leo’s window five minutes after he gets home. Truth be told, he’s in no mood to talk to her- the self deprecating part of him tells him that he’s not right for her. And with all this going round in his head, he’s afraid something will come out his mouth. Regardless, he puts a smile on his face and opens the window.

“I heard your paper got published! Congratulations!” She’s full of cheer for him (for _them_ , he reminds himself).

“Thank you,” he manages to get out calmly. So far, so good.

“I’m kinda busy at the minute, so I won’t bother you for much longer. I just wanted to say before I forgot.” Her smile is infectious, and Leo feels a hint of his insecurity melting away by just being in her presence.

“Well, if you have time later, please feel free to stop by again. I’d like to thank you properly for your help.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Corrin says, twirling a length of her hair around her finger- is she embarrassed?

“No no, I insist.”

“Okay then. I’ll see what time I have later on.”

By the looks of things, she’s bouncing on her toes. Leo, with all his wisdom, isn’t sure what to make of this. Body language has always been confusing to him. It could be excitement- though that may be wishful thinking- or it could be that she’s keen to get away from him. He hopes beyond hope that it’s the former, and offers her a wave so he can ponder her behaviour on his own.

* * *

No, miserable is definitely not a word he would use to describe himself, Leo decides, after hours upon hours of pondering. Tortured is probably closer, he reckons, but he throws “overdramatic” into the mix too- the only sensible descriptor to come out of his moping session. Whatever Corrin is doing is taking a long time, and he thinks that maybe he should go to bed and get some sleep now- gods know his sleep schedule is abhorrent.

Camilla is his saviour today- a well timed text reminds him that he needs to eat. He assumes this sudden appearance is in no thanks to Takumi, possibly via Hinoka. But Leo listens to Camilla, as usual, and heads into the kitchen to make dinner. There’s a constant lack of food in his house at the moment- everything is in the freezer, the first crops from his garden already harvested. He manages to scrape something up, though, and just while it’s heating up, there comes a knock on his window.

Trying not to trip over his own two feet in his desperation, he makes it to the window. There’s Corrin- sitting, this time, for the first time, with a plate in her hand. He slides the window open, and she waves.

“I don’t have time to take a proper break and talk to you, so I’m doing it while eating dinner. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine. Though, I was making my own dinner, and I would rather like to finish that. Could we pause this conversation for a few minutes?”

“Oh sure! Take your time!”

Leo dashes off again, and rushes through the rest of the meal he’s making. It’s just a stir-fry, and he’s convinced there’s no chance of food poisoning with that. When it’s done (just about, he reckons) he dishes up and all but runs back to the window, pulling up a seat from his own desk.

“Sorry.”

“No worries.” Corrin’s own plate is set aside, and she’s curled up on the chair now, a mug in her hand. “Takumi sent me pictures of you two last night,” she says, a sly smile on her face.

“Oh gods,” Leo says, dropping a green bean off his fork.

“The two of you looked like you were having fun!”

“No part of that was my idea,” Leo defends himself. “Can you show me?”

Corrin lifts her phone from the desk beside her, and scrolls through for a second before turning the screen round to Leo. The first one is a selfie taken by Takumi, in which both of them are posing for the camera. If he squints, Leo can see Sakura in the background, and he has to wonder what she took of their many rounds of the many games that Takumi owns. The second one looks like it was taken by Leo on Takumi’s phone, though it’s blurry, as if Leo dropped the phone midway through the shutter closing. The third one was clearly taken this morning, with only the edge of Takumi’s face visible, the rest of the photo taken up by Leo’s sleeping form, one arm falling off the edge of the sofa.

“Oh gods,” Leo repeats. “I don’t remember any of these being taken... we didn’t even have that much to drink!”

“Aw, so you’re a lightweight,” Corrin coos, causing Leo to flush an even darker shade of red in embarrassment.

“And my hair... I’ve never seen it look so bad.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s kinda cute,” Corrin says offhandedly, before catching herself. Leo nearly drops his plate this time, but Corrin recovers quickly before he has a chance to say anything. “Reminds me of Hinoka’s bed head.”

Though her words save her, Corrin’s actions don’t, and she snatches the phone back from Leo as quickly as if she’s been burned. She downs the rest of her tea, and coughs loudly, and Leo swears that her face is as red as his feels. She goes back to twiddling her hair around her finger as she was earlier, one foot tapping erratically on the ground.

“I think-“

“I’m just-“

Awkward laughter fills an uncomfortable silence. Corrin smiles gently, and in one gentle movement, she reaches across the gap to Leo, holding her hand out for him. Unsure, he responds, gingerly grasping her hand in his own, before her fingers wrap around his and she shakes his hand.

“Congratulations, Doctor Leo. Once again, from the bottom of my heart.”

“And thank you, Miss Marinus, for all your help along the way.”

She pushes her hand against his, pushes upwards, and links their fingers together. He stares at their hands, intertwined, lost for words. Oh gods, he thinks, _oh gods_. That horrible part of his brain that betrays him in the most fanciful of ways was right. This isn’t some friendly, symbolic thing. Corrin is _flirting_ with him, they are _holding hands_ , and for once, he is at a loss for words.

“Leo, I...”

And then her phone rings, shrill and sharp, and she nearly jumps out of her skin, unceremoniously dropping his hand as she goes to pick it up. She glances at the screen, and turns back to him quickly, one hand already closing the window.

“I have to take this. Sorry.”

And then she’s gone. Leo still can hear her, hears her say “Xander?” down the phone and curses his brother for the millionth time that he’s ruined what could’ve been the best moment of his life. He closes the window, and turns his back, shuffling over to his sofa and hovering there for a moment, before deciding that perhaps it is time to go to bed. The last two days have been emotionally taxing for him, and now he just wants to curl up and sleep.

When he gets there, though, all he can think about is Corrin’s unfinished sentence. _Leo, I_ what? What would she have tacked onto the end of that sentence? His traitorous brain fills in for him in many different ways- _Leo, I love you, Leo, I hate you, Leo, I’m seeing your brother, Leo, I’m moving away, Leo, I-_

He takes a deep breath. She’s just a girl. Who lives next door. And yes, she’s the first girl he’s ever had feelings for, but she’s just the same as him. Human.

And then he remembers her smile and the crinkle of her eyes and although he can’t remember every detail perfectly in his mind, he’s gotten pretty good at capturing her likeness in his mind’s eye. And he remembers the tint of her cheeks when she called him cute and her fingers intertwined with his and her eagerness to greet him today...

And he thinks that maybe, this will work out. Somehow. Some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the POV switched from Leo to Corrin after he got home, but I stuck with Leo instead...... I'm so sorry, my love ;; I'm not sure whether his moping is like. decent or not, but we're getting to a stage where both of them become more decisive about what they want, so I guess it works okay as a set up OKAY ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	18. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am _not_ trying to seduce him, Charlotte!”
> 
> “You may as well.”
> 
> “No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nearly not writing music this week but then I felt bad so I wrote [this](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/182088228820/akalaisland-chapter-18-ballet). It's kinda somewhere between old baroque music and romantic era without being what actually came in the middle, but I kinda like it even if when I mastered it the software decided it hated the string parts. I'm very tired this week due to uni being back and me having a big deadline in like two weeks so apologies if the editing is quite up to standard!!!
> 
> I also went back and changed all the chapter titles to match with the music ones, why I didn't do that in the first place I have no idea but. There u go! Enjoy!

September, Leo muses, is perhaps the best month of the year (closely followed by October in both his rankings and in the year). It’s not too hot anymore, though it’s not too cold either. There are no holidays in September. It’s like a second spring- schools go back, and summer is sent off with a wave. Everything is changing in preparation for winter.

For Leo, this means more excuses to stay indoors. D&D becomes more frequent without deadlines on his back, and Niles and Odin spend hours in Leo’s house. They’ve finished their previous game, and now Leo spends his free time writing new scenarios for them to play through. One day a week is spent at the newspaper, but now that Takumi planted the seedling in his head of moving away, quitting the newspaper seems like a good option.

He does need a new job, though. There’s nothing online that he can find- nothing up for the taking that won’t immediately be given to someone that someone else already knows. He has to hope that someone reads his paper, and likes what he wrote, and doesn’t offer a job to Takumi instead. His dissertations are still available for reading, too, and _gods_ he hopes someone with the right position open happens upon them.

All this free time also means that Leo reads (and rereads) a lot of his books, and watches a lot of TV. He’s a fan of a lot of the documentaries from this season, even finding himself watching ones about popstars and actors. His favourite, of course, is the weekly gardening show on Channel One, and every Thursday evening he settles down with a cup of coffee and tucks his knees under him and lets the gentle voices of the presenters tell him about their plants.

He’s even bought a TV guide, that’s how much he’s been watching. It makes him feel like he’s retired- he has to wonder what this ‘mostly unemployed’ business is doing for his image. All he needs now is a pair of slippers- and now he thinks about it, Elise may have gifted him some last Christmas with the intentions of teasing him. And gods, he really must be losing it if he agrees with _Elise_.

Looking ahead on the guide, he sees that the arts channel is doing a special on classical music from two hundred years ago in a few days. Of course, his mind immediately goes to Corrin- it’s the sort of show she would be interested in. It’s a few hours long, including what looks like a concert and a lecture from the description. The listed composers hint at ballet, and Leo wonders if he should let Corrin know.

Perhaps, they could watch it together. It would be like a date, he thinks, though of course there’s no way that he would tell Corrin that. He supposes that it would be a little strange to ask her to come over to his house so they could watch it together, but as long as they sit at opposite ends of his rather faded sofa, he doubts he’ll be tempted to do anything dumb like try and hold her hand (though she’s always been the one that’s initiated the hand holding on the two occasions it’s happened).

Her piano playing has been audible intermittently throughout the day, so he knows she’s home. He’s been avoiding her as of late, lest he open his stupid mouth and says something to her. And if his hunch is right, it wouldn’t really be that big of a deal, but he needs to wait until the time is right and he is absolutely certain of her feelings.

He knocks on the window briefly, and coughs quickly, clearing his throat. He’s a little nervous- he can’t recall a time in his life in which he’s had a conversation with any girl in a similar vein to the one he’s about to initiate. Corrin appears, a stack of what looks like sheet music in her arms, and her face lights up with that grin that makes Leo’s heart beat a million miles a minute.

“Leo! This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the window at this time of day?”

“Just before I forget,” he begins, as if he could ever forget what he wanted to say to her, “there’s a show on in a couple of days I think you’d be interested in.” He hands the magazine across the gap to Corrin, pointing at the listing. “And I was also wondering if perhaps... you’d be willing to watch it with me. It’d be fun.” He adds the last bit almost as a defence, a reason for her to say yes. Corrin stares at him, eyes narrowed, as if she’s trying to figure out whether he’s being serious or not.

“That’d be fun,” she agrees. “Your place or mine?” The way she words it makes Leo flush, and he hopes that Corrin didn’t notice.

“Mine?” He manages to say without squeaking. There isn’t much difference between their two houses- though this is already hugely out of his comfort zone, so keeping it in his own living room will probably be for the better.

“Sounds good,” Corrin says with a smile. “I will see you then. Oh, and I’ll bring snacks!”

“Have a nice day,” he closes with, and gives her a brief smile before he dashes out of sight. He needs a lie down after that.

* * *

Corrin has a reminder set on her phone to go over to Leo’s in good time for the show. Not that she’ll need it- it’s been the only thing on her mind for days. She has to wonder, though, why he asked her to watch it with him. He’s right that she’s interested in it, but to ask her over...

Gods, was this a proposition?

No, of course not. There’s no way Leo was like that. She curses herself for even thinking it- stupid brain, stupid brain. It’s just that he occupies her mind so much of the time, and finishing up the final draft of her book has meant that lately, they’ve seen less and less of each other. And she misses him, as soppy as that may sound. She misses their friendship, and even if she desperately wants more, she’ll respect his boundaries, and perhaps she’ll keep her hands to herself this time.

And also, she won’t try to tell him how much she likes him.

He’s been acting a lot different around her lately, she muses. He seems to have more of a stutter, and his face looks red and his hands were sweaty when she shook slash held it last week. But he’s still willing to talk whenever she’s free, and it was of course kind of him to ask her over to watch what she’s certain will be a very interesting show.

Gods, was this a _date_?

Her first thought was slightly horrific and way off base, that much she is certain of. But this could seem a lot more plausible, and would explain Leo’s behaviour. A part of her is still horrified by this revelation, and another part of her wants to squeal and jump about and-

She should call Charlotte.

Thankfully, her friend picks up after a few rings, and Corrin has never been more thankful to hear Charlotte’s ever so familiar, “hello?”

“Charlotte, if someone asks you over to their house, do you think that counts as a date? Even if it’s just to like, watch TV.”

“Depends what you’re watching. Movies? Yes, definitely. TV shows, again, depends. Genre is everything. Romance, quite possibly date worthy. Action? Again, yes, because you can make out during the boring parts.”

“Documentaries?” Corrin asks.

“Uh, no, probably not. Who’s even asking you this anyway? Or is it hypothetical?”

Corrin is silent while she thinks. Takumi knows, and Hinoka knows. Charlotte is probably her best friend, but she also has a big mouth, and while she probably wouldn’t say anything to Leo, Corrin can see her blabbing to Niles, who would definitely tell Leo. But she’s her _best friend_ , and she deserves to know this sort of thing.

“You know, I think I know from your silence who it is,” Charlotte says before Corrin even has a chance to answer. “And I only know one person who would invite someone over to watch a documentary. When were you going to tell me that you and Leo were, like, a thing?”

“A thing?”

“Yeah, it’s like, pre dating. Where you hang out a lot, talk a lot, mainly online but since he totally doesn’t use social media, I guess that doesn’t apply.”

“We do talk a lot, I guess,” Corrin says, perching on the edge of her bed. “The hanging out thing, not so much. Though maybe that could be included in the talking? Since that’s usually face to face.”

“Ugh, you two are so perfect for each other. You’re both... nerds,” Charlotte settles on, and Corrin’s not sure whether that’s a compliment or not. “I’d say it’s a date. Make yourself look pretty, turn on the charm, seduce him, y’know?”

“I am _not_ trying to seduce him, Charlotte!”

“You may as well.”

“No!”

“Alright, alright. But seriously, do you _want_ something out of this? Or is this another Niles situation and you’re too nice to say no?”

“It’s not like Niles,” Corrin admits, her voice soft. “I do really like him. And I would quite like something to come out of this. But not... what you’re suggesting.”

“Not yet,” Charlotte teases, and Corrin can practically hear her sticking her tongue out.

“ _Charlotte!_ ”

“You can’t tell me I’m wrong. Even if it’s not now. Give it time.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“You can’t run from the truth!”

Despite what Charlotte says, Corrin is still laughing, and she can take some of her advice to heart. She can make herself look and feel pretty, even if this is not a date, because doing it for herself is probably more fun than trying to impress Leo, who’s seen her in her pyjamas anyway. First, though, she’s got to pick up snacks.

* * *

She arrives on Leo’s doorstep ten minutes before the show is due to start, bag of snacks in her hand. The sunhat she’s so fond of is perched on her head, and she’s opted for jeans instead of a skirt so she can curl up on the sofa (that may be rude, she thinks, but a part of her also doesn’t care). Leo opens the door with a gentle expression on his face, and invites her into his home, closing the door behind him.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Leo mutters. “I’ll get us some coffee.”

“Do you want to take this?” Corrin offers him the bag, and he takes it with a smile.

She perches on the sofa, a little afraid to sit properly. She’s passed through here before, but has never really had a chance to look around properly. The walls are lined with books, and it looks like they absorb a lot of the natural light. The sun is already setting though, and Leo’s overhead light doesn’t give out the same amount of light. Under his TV is a picture of his family, which Corrin can only see if she squints. It’s tucked out of the way, hidden, almost, as if Leo is ashamed of her family. As someone who has had complicated connections with her own family, she can kind of understand why he does this. But still, the sight of the abandoned photo makes her sad.

He returns after a few minutes, when she’s finished peering around, just as the show begins. She’s handed coffee, and he dashes out and back in again with her food in bowls. And thank the gods, Corrin thinks after the first ten minutes, he doesn’t say a word, sat a cushion away from her. There’s nothing more annoying in her book than someone that talks through TV or movies.

At the first ad break, Corrin tucks her knees up under her, and hopes that Leo doesn’t mind too much. If he even notices, he doesn’t seem to care, and takes another handful of the crackers that Corrin bought. He’s even more engrossed in the show than she is, Corrin reckons, but that may be because he’s comfortable in his own home. Every time she glances over at him, his hair is illuminated by the light behind him, and shadows are cast on his face that define his features further. Gods, Corrin thinks, he is _so_ pretty.

A knock comes to the door when they’re well into the second half. Until then, it had being going well- both of them absorbed in the show, only talking in the breaks. Leo sighs, pausing the show while he gets up to answer the door. He returns a moment later with a scowl on his face, mumbling to his guest under his breath.

“Xander?” Corrin asks, getting up from her seat. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m primarily here to see you,” Xander accuses. “Though I thought I’d stop in and check on my little brother while I was here.”

“You better have seen Charlotte too,” Corrin defends quickly.

“I’m seeing her later, thank you. You, however, missed our last meeting, and I need to check up on you.”

“We didn’t _have_ a meeting this week, Xander.”

“Yes, we did, earlier today. And I’m here to conduct that meeting now, because it’s important. But first, I want to talk to Leo, so...”

“I’ll see myself out,” Corrin says, trying not to have a visible huff. She and Leo were having a pretty good time, and the show was interesting, but Xander and his work talk just _had_ to show up. She wanders back into her house, and sits at her desk, holding her head in her hands.

* * *

“Leo, I must ask,” Xander begins, sitting in Corrin’s recently evacuated seat, “are you and Corrin an item?”

“No? We were watching TV together.”

“I can see that. I’m just surprised, as you rarely take an interest in other people, let alone girls. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?”  
  
“Frankly, that’s none of your business, Xander. There is a reason that we don’t keep in contact much anymore, and part of that is because you are so nosy.”

“I have tried my best with you, Leo. You were such a stubborn child. And it seems that you still are.” Xander softens a little, despite the verbal lashing he’s giving Leo. “I would love to be closer with you, as would Camilla and Elise, though you have secluded yourself from your family and refuse to let them visit you. Camilla doesn’t even know where you live, and I only found out through Corrin!”

“Xander,” Leo says, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Camilla has been here. Elise also has my address, and I exchange letters with her at her request, because she thinks it’s fun, and I phone both of them at least once a week. The only one out of my siblings I don’t communicate with is you, because frankly, Xander, I don’t like you, and I think we’re far too different to get along properly.”

“Leo-“

“I am not the recluse that you have made me out to be. So if you would please leave my home and go have whatever meeting you need to have with Corrin, I would be grateful.”

“I understand that you have a personal issue with me, Leo, but I would love to have a relationship with you. I miss having a brother in my life-“

“Well, you’re going to have to look elsewhere,” Leo interrupts bluntly. “You didn’t bother with me as a child, or a teenager, and you don’t now. You blame me for our issues, and yes, I do a play a role, but you forget yourself. Also, I believe I asked you to leave?”  
  
Xander pushes himself off the sofa, regarding Leo with a sad look in his eyes. He hovers for a moment, holding eye contact with his brother. The two have a lot in common, Leo knows, but Xander’s overall outlook on life is so different than his own, and Leo refuses to admit that they share any common ground at all. In fact, perhaps their similarities are why they _don’t_ get along. Xander leaves, much to Leo’s relief, and he finds himself merely staring at the frozen TV screen.

* * *

“Corrin, before this meeting begins I have to wonder...”

“No,” Corrin says before Xander even has time to finish the question.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“I can guess, and the answer is no.”

“What do you think I was asking?”

“If I and Leo were dating. And we aren’t.”

“You and my brother seem awfully close to me.”

“We were watching TV,” Corrin says casually, clicking through documents on her computer.

“You don’t know Leo like I do,” Xander says, glancing through the window to Leo’s house with a sad look in his eyes. “He doesn’t talk to people. He doesn’t make friends. But you and he are... very close. By his standards, anyway.”

“I guess. But this meeting isn’t about Leo and me; this is about me and my book.”

“Yes, yes, of course. I’m here to pick up your final manuscript.”

“It hasn’t been printed. I don’t have a printer here.”

"You were supposed to email it to me anyway, and then I was to send it on to your publishers. That was supposed to be earlier in the week, and then we could discuss your appearances with the book today." 

“I did send it to you a few days ago. Did you not get it? Gods, what’s going on...”

She turns to her laptop, clicking furiously through her inbox. Eventually, she finds the email- sent to drafts, and Xander’s invitation for the meeting that was supposed to be earlier, lost in the spam section. Why on earth it ended up there instead of in her inbox like everything else, she’ll never know, but she apologises to Xander, and resends the email.

“I have it now. Thank you very much, Corrin. The first edition will likely be sent to you at the end of next week. I suppose this is an exciting time for you.” 

“You say that like this is a child,” Corrin snorts. “But yeah, I guess so. There’s always a lot of buzz around me when I publish a new book. And it’s nice to see them in shops. A little surreal, but a nice all the same.”

"We'll reschedule today's meeting for next week- I can tell you're in no mood to do that now, and hopefully that will still give us enough time to book you into local bookstores, galas, the like." 

"Galas?" Corrin blanches- there's absolutely no way that she'll be able to talk about her book in front of more than twenty people at a time. And even then... the pressure of being someone who is good with words catches up with her at times like these.

“I saw Leo has a copy of your book in his house,"  Xander says, changing the subject.

“Oh, yeah, I gave it to him a while back.” Corrin's mind is far away from Leo right now, still fixated on that one word.

“Look after him for me, will you? Truthfully, I worry about him a lot. He has a _lot_ of pent up emotions, and I doubt he really has a healthy release for that.”

“I’ll do my best. I think you should have more faith in him though. He’s a good person, and he has a good life here.” She's brought back to the present with a bump, and manages a smile to Xander to reassure him.

“I should get going,” Xander says after a minute musing over Corrin’s words. “Don’t want to be late for meeting Charlotte.”

“Say hi to her from me.”

Corrin’s glad their meeting was so short- she reckons, should Leo be up for it, they could finish watching that show. There wasn’t much of it left, but Corrin could hear through the walls that Leo and Xander were yelling at each other. She’s entirely unsure about what they were shouting about, but the raised voices indicate something bad. Softly, she knocks on the window, and Leo opens up quickly- clearly he was expecting her.

“Xander’s gone now.”

“Sorry about the interruption.”

“Are... are you okay? I heard yelling.”

“I’ll be okay. I stopped caring about Xander’s opinions overall a good while ago.”

“If you’re still up for it, do you want to finish watching the show? I was really enjoying it, and-“

“I’d love to,” Leo says quickly, and Corrin grins.

“I’ll be over in a second, then.”

He’s waiting for her at the door, and when she walks over the threshold, she walks straight into his arms, wrapping her own around him. His head rests on hers, and if she didn’t know better, she’d say that he was crying. This hug is nice, Corrin thinks, but dangerous. If she doesn’t move away soon, she’ll get stuck there, but he’s making no effort to move either. Eventually, she does pull herself out of his arms, and smiles up at him. He closes the door behind her, and whispers a thank you to her. She’s not sure whether she’s supposed to hear that or not, but it goes straight to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family drama!!!! I personally don't like Xander at all (for game reasons also I think hes ugly) but I try to make it clear that in this its probably equally both Leo and Xander's fault for being awkward. Idk, this is one plotline I didn't fully plan out at the start and I feel like I........ should have. Hope everything comes across okay orz the next few chapters will be more enjoyable for both yall, the readers, and also Leo
> 
> (also for y'all who don't live in the UK, the good gardening shows are usually on on a thursday night iirc, and I can fully see Leo looking forward to them)


	19. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back!!! [Also back this week are sheets!!!!!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19Oo3IhBQCMgw8zx37fhSupiFLLjxrGQu/view?usp=sharing) Wow!!! I forked out the money for sibelius and now i can export as pdf, living in the lap of luxury, I know. They may not all be right but they all look nice, so enjoy!!!!
> 
> [Music is here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/182743260760/akalaisland-chapter-19-leo), as usual. This piece is kind of a match with chapter 9- that was Leo from Leo's point of view. This is Leo from Corrin's point of view! I'm very happy about this one tbh, i love my otp.

“Hi, Corrin. I was wondering if you were free this evening? You see, I would like to take you out for dinner.”

“Corrin, are you busy tomorrow? Would you like to have lunch with me?”

“Hi. This may seem rather sudden, but could we go out for coffee together some time?”

Leo sighed, glaring at his reflection in the mirror before falling back on his bed. There was no use in playing out possible scenarios- he definitely didn’t have the guts to go through with them anyway. In the past few weeks it had been increasingly difficult to string together a proper sentence around her, and he had taken to avoiding her altogether. This was easier said than done, however- she constantly sought him out, and he couldn’t help responding to her texts and calls at the window.

In the past, Leo was fairly certain that he would die alone, and he had made peace with that fact, and it truly didn’t bother him at all. Having a partner was not high on the priority list whatsoever, and the thought of living alone into his twilight years seemed like a good idea. But then Corrin moved in next door, and he changed his mind. Perhaps having someone else in his life _would_ be a good thing- if he could ever build up the guts to ask her out.

All the signs were there, he knew, and Takumi’s constant teasing about her and egging him on to make a move was slowly wearing him down. Practising asking someone on a date in front of a mirror was not one of his finest moments, he could admit, but he had never properly asked anyone out before, aside from that time a few weeks ago with Corrin and the documentary. And if that could be considered a date, it was most definitely the worst date that anyone had ever been on.

No, Leo thinks, he should do this, lest he live the rest of his life with what-ifs and maybes. She’s only next door, he could just go round and say his piece, and then the worst would be over. But what would she say? He’s almost certain that she reciprocates his feelings, but would she actually want a relationship with him? And besides, all he knows about romance is from what he’s read in books, or what Camilla and Takumi have told him over the phone about their own love lives.

Gods, why was he like this? Usually he was so decisive, but even the thought of talking to her and messing everything up between them made him sick to the stomach. And he did truly value their friendship- but for the first time in his life, he wanted something more, and he wasn’t sure how to get it.

Flowers. Flowers, he thinks, are a good idea. Girls love flowers, as far as he knows from having two sisters. And Corrin definitely likes flowers, considering that her garden was ninety percent flowers. But would she like a bouquet? That was different from having flowers in your garden. Oh, gods, he really was over thinking this. Before he can change his mind again, Leo gets up and rushes out of the house, barely remembering to lift a jacket to ward off the October chill.

Cassita never fails to give him a warm welcome when he enters the shop. Though currently he shops out of town for seeds and seedlings and saplings, Cassita’s shop is nearby and local and fairy inexpensive, and is his go to for mulch and soil and tools. And in today’s case, flowers. Leo is still surprised that what looks like such a tiny shop can have so much packed into its four walls. Once he gets a second to glance around, he sees that Charlotte isn’t working today- thank gods.

“What are you looking for, Leo?” Cassita asks, leaning on the counter. “Preparing for the spring already? It’s barely even cold yet!”

“No, no. Uh... something else. I want a bouquet.”

“Well, you know I’m the woman for that. What kind of thing are you looking for?”

Cassita moves around from the counter and lifts a basket, ready for Leo’s instructions. Loose stems make up most of one wall of the shop, brought in fresh every day, and Leo is well aware that Cassita’s reputation means that she gets the most customers of any of the shops in the area. He’s lucky to have her expertise all to himself.

“Amaryllis,” Leo says without missing a beat. “Red carnation.”

“Ah, light red, or dark?” Cassita asks, causing Leo to pause.  
  
“Light. White camellia. Red tulip. Gods, I don’t know... snapdragon?”

“Do you think she’ll understand, dear?” Cassita says, a twinkle in her eye as she plucks out one final flower- a red rose, balancing it on top of the pile. “That one is free of charge. Whoever this is is one special lady, that’s for sure.”

“Cassita, please do not make me feel more embarrassed than I already am.”

“But seriously, d'you think she’ll know? There’s no point in giving a bouquet with such a strong sense of purpose if the recipient doesn’t understand the language of flowers.”

“Well, I do plan on telling her as well,” Leo mutters. “This is just a... romantic gesture.”

“Good! If I can be so bold, I’m sure you’re glad it’s me serving you today and not Charlotte. It’s often more awkward if it’s people your own age privy to your private life.” Cassita laughs, the sound filling the room. She works fast, Leo can give her that, even if she’s a bit chatty for Leo’s liking. The flowers are nearly done, and then he can make a quick exit.   
  
“If it was Charlotte, I would’ve left.”

“She would’ve seen straight through you, huh? Well, she is smart, even if she pretends not to be.”

“Cassita, can I please just have my flowers?” His patience is quickly running thin- not even with Cassita, but more with himself. There’s only so much time he has left before he chickens out, and is left with a bouquet of flowers that won’t look good anywhere in his home.

He swipes his card, and ignores Cassita’s grin as he leaves the shop. He just about hears her wish him good luck, but walks down the road back home pretending he wasn’t even in the florist. He can feel himself picking up his pace with every other step. Good gods, he thinks. The whole town is going to know about his love life now.

* * *

Leo ends up on Corrin’s door step without really noticing how he got there. The white plastic door stares back at him, and he wonders if maybe he should just scoot across their conjoined driveways and go into his own house and forget that he even had this idea. But he rings the doorbell anyway, tucking the bouquet behind his back.

Corrin comes to the door with a soft smile on her face, one that splits into a grin as soon as she sees who’s calling. The sun must be behind her house, as she’s backlit by a brilliant gold, casting shadows on her hair. Leo wonders if this is an angel, and maybe he dies years ago and is in heaven.

“Leo! What a nice surprise. Do you want to come in? We were about to have coffee.”

_We?_ The word itself makes Leo sick to his stomach- who else is in there with her? But he nods mutely, and takes a step over the threshold, sneakily tossing the bouquet in the gap between their two houses.

“What was that sound?” Corrin asks, turning round to see the source of the noise.

“It must’ve been a bird,” Leo says, lying between his teeth. Gods, this _was_ a terrible idea.

“Oh, Leo’s here!” Charlotte calls. His eyes locate her quickly- lounging in the furthest corner of the sofa practically draped over the back. Niles sits in the arm chair in a very similar position, though one of his legs is swung up over the arm.

“Indeed he is,” Niles agrees, raising an eyebrow. “What brings you here?”

“I just had something to tell Corrin about... something Nyx told me earlier.” Niles raises an eyebrow at Leo’s pathetic excuse. “I don’t intend to stay.”

“Oh, is this about Juri?” Corrin says, poking her head around the door from the kitchen. “Poor thing, I hope she gets better soon.”

Oh, no. There was something going on with Nyx, or more specifically her cat, and his made up story was actually believable- or would be, if he knew any of the details. Gods, he was going to have to continue to lie. This day just got worse and worse.

“W-well, at least she’ll be okay. I wasn’t sure if Nyx had told you, and I know you’re rather fond of Juri...”

“I’m surprised you care at all, considering you hate her so much.”

“I don’t hate her, she just likes to destroy my garden,” Leo grumbles. He can still feel Niles staring at him, although Charlotte has long since lost interest in his sudden appearance and is scrolling through her phone. “I’ll be off then. Just... wanted to let you know that.”

“Wait, you’re not staying? Aw, Leo, c’mon!”

“I have work to do. I’ll see you all later.”

“Bye,” Niles says in a tone that Leo knows means ‘I’m going to ask you about this later’.

“See you later, Leo!” Charlotte calls after him, when he’s already mostly out the door.

The sky has mostly clouded over in the few minutes he was inside- and truthfully, he should’ve seen that coming. It hasn’t rained in days, and has been unnaturally warm for the time of year. Today is cooler, however, with a slight breeze, and a hint of the rain to come. Autumn has properly arrived now, he reckons- and thank gods.

Leo lifts the abandoned bouquet, staring at it in his hands. It would be a waste of money were he just to bin it. He can’t go through with his plan either, though- he has no idea when Charlotte and Niles will leave. Instead, Leo retreats inside his house, heading straight towards the desk, and praying that Corrin and her guests don’t venture up towards the windows.

He cuts a little square of card from a stationary set that Elise gifted him a few birthdays ago, and writes Corrin’s name on it in his neatest handwriting. He can’t think of a time when she would have seen his regular handwriting, but he’s not taking any chances. The thought of her knowing the bouquet is from him now fills him with dread, rather than elation he had earlier.

He ventures outside once more, and leave the bouquet, complete with name card, on Corrin’s step in the drizzle.

* * *

Leo’s strange behaviour stays in Corrin’s mind for the rest of the day. Charlotte and Niles, being the good friends that they are, sense that something is up, and Charlotte suggests that they leave so that Corrin can have some peace. When they leave, they find the bouquet on the doorstep, and Charlotte rushes back inside with it in her arms while Niles goes out to the car.

“Secret admirer?” Charlotte asks, passing the flowers across to Corrin. Dumbfounded, she almost drops them, not entirely sure how she’s supposed to answer that.

“Where did you get these?”

“They were on your doorstep. And... well, your name is in it.”

“No one’s ever given me flowers before,” Corrin mumbles, plucking the name card out and flipping it around to see if the sender had left their name on it.

“I would still say that no one has given you flowers, considering that whoever it is left them on your doorstep and didn’t give you them in person.”

“The sentiment is still there,” Corrin says with a shrug. She doesn’t even have a vase, she thinks, so what is she going to do with them? “Do... do you know the meaning of flowers? Considering you work in a florist and all.” She’s almost afraid to ask the question- though a little part of her is certain she knows what they bouquet means and who the flowers are from.

“Well, for a start, I can tell you that these wrappings mean they’re from Cassita’s. So your mystery admirer is a local.” There’s a twinkle in Charlotte’s eye, and Corrin has to resist the urge to squeal at the prospect. She’s a grown adult, she reminds herself, not a twelve year old. “Red on the whole means love. These flower types definitely fit in with this, and they’re also complimenting your beauty. Whoever this is...” Charlotte’s eyes flick across towards Leo’s house, “must have some really strong feelings for you.”

“Gods. This is...”

“Someone’s confession of love.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Corrin hisses. It’s a little embarrassing, truth be told, and if they are from Leo... well, Corrin is a little surprised that he would go through with such a romantic gesture.

“It’s up to you, Corrin. He’s too much of a wimp to do anything about it himself, but... I think this might be some affirmation of his feelings. So if you wanted to make a move, now would be a good time to do it.”

“You really think that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t know. It’s up to you, Corrin. But I’m sure things will work out for both of you eventually. I know we’ve only known each other for a few months, but you are one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met, so I know you’ll see this through to the end.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me!” Corrin says, and Charlotte has to bite back a laugh.

“Good luck, Corrin. Use all that pent up romantic energy.”

“Is that even a thing?”

“Probably not. But it still stands. I’ve gotta go, before Niles has a fit. Call me if you need me, okay?”

“Will do.”

Corrin walks Charlotte out, and stands in the doorway as she gets into Niles’ car, waving as they drive away. She wonders, not for the first time today, if she should visit Leo. It’s already nearly dark, and her stomach is telling her that it’s time for dinner. He acted so strange earlier- perhaps he came over with the intention of delivering the flowers personally, but because she had guests over, he decided against it?

She’s probably over thinking this whole thing, Corrin eventually decides, closing the door behind her.

* * *

He doesn’t hear the letterbox closing, but when Leo goes into the hallway to lock the door for the night, there’s an orange piece of paper on the doormat, folded in half. When he lifts it, the message on it makes his breath catch in his throat- “ _Thanks for the flowers :)”._

Oh, gods. She figured it out.

Of course she did, he reminds himself, she would’ve been stupid not to. Who else would’ve left flowers on her doorstep? But she did say thanks, not ‘never send me flowers again, I hate you,’ or something like that. Not that she _would_ say something like that. If for some reason she decided that she didn’t like him, she wouldn’t be so cold. Gods, why is he even thinking about this?

He pushes these thoughts from his mind, and heads back into the living room. With some tape, he sticks the paper to his wall, beside the post-it note with Corrin’s email address that she gave him months ago. It looks a little sad, and makes him feel a little pathetic. He should just come out and tell her! It wouldn’t be too hard, would it? Maybe, he thinks, if he spent more time on the plan this time, he could come up with something foolproof. No Niles and Charlotte to thwart his plans, he would confess his feelings to Corrin, and hope that Corrin’s answer is the one he wants to hear.

* * *

Corrin’s phone rings in the middle of making a cup of tea. One glance at the caller ID says it’s Charlotte, though since she can also see her own face on the screen, she assumes it’s one of Charlotte’s ever insistent video calls. With a smile, she picks up, holding her phone in front of her as she moves back into the living room.

“Hi, Charlotte.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well, what did you do about Leo?” Judging from the background, she’s at home- Corrin’s still a little jealous that she lives rent-free thanks to that weirdly generous ex-boyfriend.

“I put a note through his door thanking him.”

“Is that all?”

“Well, I’m trying... trying to think of something to do. Do I tell him outright I have feelings for him? I can hardly do that. Or do I like... ask him out on a date? But I’m not sure where to take someone on a date, considering I’ve... y’know, never been on a date.”

“You better think of something. Like, what you did is cute, but also pretty tragic.”

“Tragic?”

“Leo more or less confessed his undying love to you with flowers and you said thank you.”

“Oh, gods, when you put it like that...” Corrin cringes. “I may need more of your advice, then. Clearly, I’m a romance disaster.”

“Is that not what Xander said about your books? Maybe if you do end up with Leo, the romance in your books will improve too!”

“I’m not going out with someone because it’ll make me a better writer.”

“I’m just saying there are bonuses!” Charlotte laughs.

“Okay, okay. Speaking of Xander, how are things going with him?”

“Oh, good! You know, he’s so nice. Totally different than my other boyfriends, so I like the change. It’s a shame we don’t get to see each other as much, though. He’s pretty busy with work, so I have to go to the city to see him, or he has to come here, and it’s all a little annoying. But the pros _definitely_ outweigh the cons.”

“I feel like there’s an innuendo or a side story there, but I don’t want to hear it.”

“Probably a wise decision,” Charlotte grins.

“Oh gods, even that is more than I needed to know.”

“I could see us getting married,” she says suddenly, blurted out as if the thought wasn't properly processed by her brain.

“Really? Even though it’s only been what, three months? Four?”

“I’m not really keeping track. I’m sure Xander is, but... well, yeah. I really like him. And he’s a good catch, in every single way I can think of.”

“I hope this all works out for you, Charlotte. Xander’s a good guy. And I’m going up to the city at the end of the week to see him, so... I’ll get the word from his end.”

“If he says anything dramatic and sappy, you _have_ to tell me!” Charlotte practically yells. “And you can’t tell him about what I said! I can’t deal with him breaking up with me, not at the minute. Uh, men are so afraid of commitment.”

“What, seriously?”

“Well, in my experience.”

“Okay, so first you try to convince me to date Leo, and then you tell me that men fear commitment.”

“Oh, well, not _all_ men.”

“Yeah, and that’s a line I really want to hear when I’m trying to make a decision about whether to move forward into a relationship with someone I’m good friends with!”

“Look, I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, Leo definitely is not like that. He’s got a brain, for a start. And so does Xander, so I think we’ll be okay.”

“You better be right, or I’m cancelling our friendship,” Corrin mumbles, averting her gaqze from the camera.

“Um, hello, I’m not a subscription service! I refuse to be cancelled. Listen, just... tell Leo you like him to his face. I can promise you that. And trust me, Corrin, the two of you deserve each other.”

“Thanks, Charlotte.”

“Now go get your man!”

“Like, right now?”

“Okay, probably not. But I want a check in by the end of the week! I’m not having the two of you moping around for any longer. This has to end!”

“A little dramatic, but I believe you. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, I better. Bye!”

Charlotte hangs up, and Corrin’s back to staring at her home screen. Charlotte’s words are true, and she knows that. Now’s the time- she has to make her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the suffering (on leo's end, bc hes a wee bitch) will end soon!!! I swear!!!! (if that wasn't obvious enough from the chapter itself) (also writing the line "not all men" made snakes physically manifest in my home)


	20. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there enough food for me?” Leo asks, a smirk on his face.
> 
> “Probably, yeah.”
> 
> “Then please, come over. I’ll unlock the door for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding the music at the end this chapter! Please listen after reading!!!!!

The rain persists for the rest of the week. Corrin spends her time in the kitchen, staring sadly out the window at her garden, which has been reduced to mud without her being able to tend it. Weeds are beginning to sprout in the back corner too, egged on to grow bigger by the constant downpour.

The sky is overcast constantly, and with every check of the weather for the chance that things might chance, Corrin’s hopes of leaving the house and not getting soaked to the bone are dashed. The sound of it keeps her up at night- this sort of sound is something that was usually drowned out by cars back in the city. The weather reports say that this is only the beginning- there’s a full blown storm on its way.

Corrin locks the doors and windows, and brings blankets down from the spare room to cover the sofa in and bury herself under. With this storm, it almost feels like winter has arrived, with fast winds blowing through the whole town. She gets calls from Charlotte complaining about the rain, and apologising profusely for having to cancel plans for fear of her hair being ruined (something that Corrin can understand).

The later on in the day it gets, the more the wind picks up, the harder the rain beats down on the windows. Corrin makes her dinner early, in the hopes of trying to get a good night’s sleep for once. Maybe, now she’s used to it, she’ll be able to just close her eyes and magically drift off. In the middle of cooking, however, the lights flicker, and then turn off, as well as the power from the stove.

“No, no no no no!” Corrin mutters to herself, taking a step back from the cooker in a panic. Her dinner is nowhere near ready- half cooked chicken and a chopping board full of vegetables. If she was going to finish this meal, she was going to have to cook it on gas, or hope that the electricity comes on within the next five minutes. With a hope and a prayer, she leaves the dinner on the stove and dashes to the window. If anyone was going to have a portable gas cooker, it would be Leo.

She opens her window and is almost immediately soaked by the rain. Her knock on Leo’s window is persistent and desperate, and most importantly loud, so that he can hear it over the rain. The lights are all off in his house too, though she can just about see him moving around in the darkness, and a candle flickers to life before he moves towards her.

“Do you have one of those gas cooker things? I have a half cooked dinner and I’m hungry, and-“

“I think I have one in the shed.”

“Oh, you don’t have to go outside for me, it’s fine.”

“Is there enough food for me?” Leo asks, a smirk on his face.

“Probably, yeah.”

“Then please, come over. I’ll unlock the door for you.”

“Thank you so much! I owe you my life.”

“A little extreme, don’t you think?”

She flushes red under Leo’s stare, and scuttles away after quickly closing the window. She throws the vegetables into a Tupperware box and pockets a few jars of spices before grabbing the pan and her phone and exiting the house, only picking up her keys on the way out. As promised, Leo’s door is unlocked, and she lets herself in, wandering through to the kitchen.

Leo is lugging the gas canister through the back door, and waves at her briefly. He goes back outside for the cooker itself, and when he comes back in, his hair is a few shades darker and plastered to his forehead. His shirt is also stuck to his body, and Corrin has to will herself not to stare at him, lest he think she’s a creep. Leo turns the stove on and steps back, admiring his work.

“I’m going to change. Will you be okay on your own?”  
  
“Of course.”

And then he’s gone, before Corrin really has a chance to realise he has. The pan heats up again surprisingly quickly, and Corrin continues with her meal, as if nothing is different, and she’s not sitting on the cold tile floor of Leo’s kitchen. The vegetables go in, and the spices, and she remembers that if she were at home she probably would’ve had this with bread or leftover rice from yesterday, but she’s going to have to split what she already has in two and still be hungry later on.

When Leo returns, he has an entirely new outfit on, and Corrin can tell from his unusually dishevelled hair that it was hastily towel dried. He’s desperately trying to flatten it as he comes in, but abandons the task in favour of finding plates and glasses. He sets them on a tiny table in the corner- one that Corrin has to admit she hadn’t noticed earlier, and is rather jealous of- somehow, she has no room in her house for one. There are two chairs, one at either side, and Corrin’s heart leaps into her throat- they’re going to be very close sitting like that.

“Do you have bread?” She asks, and immediately regrets opening her mouth, because her voice shakes on every single one of those words.

“Yes. How many slices do you want?”

“Just one, please,” Corrin replies, to be polite, and not eat all his bread- he definitely thinks she's mad already.

She dishes up the food and manages to turn off the gas, and within moments finds herself sitting in extremely close proximity to Leo. There’s not quite room for both of their legs under the table, and there’s a lot of accidentally bumping into each other while they eat in relative silence. It’s so awkward, Leo thinks, but he can’t really complain- he’s getting a free dinner out of her sudden appearance.

“I hope this storm lets up soon,” Corrin mutters. “I haven’t slept properly in days.”  
  
“The rain bothers you?” Leo asks, spearing a bit of pepper on his fork. “I find it relaxing, truth be told.”

“I think that’s the case for most people,” she laughs. “But not me, apparently. It just acts as a distraction, and then I can’t just... fall asleep. I think the sheer exhaustion of being awake makes me drift off in the end.”

“Have you ever tried sleeping somewhere else? Sometimes i find if I sleep on the sofa or in the spare room, I can fall asleep.”

“I’ll have to try that,” Corrin agrees, setting her knife and fork down in the middle of her plate. “I’ll get out of your hair now, though. Thanks again for letting me borrow the cooker.”

“No problem. But, uh... do you want to stay for a bit? I mean, what are you going to be doing in your house, sitting in the dark?”

“That’s true, I suppose. So is sitting in the dark here with you going to be more fun?” She raises an eyebrow, and Leo can’t help but shudder- suddenly, her tone is a lot more flirtatious, and he’s not entirely sure how he should react to that.

“My laptop is charged, we could watch a movie? Or I could find some board games, or...”

“You don’t want to play board games against me, Leo. I will win every time, and if by some miracle you do win, you’ll regret it very much. I’m too competitive.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” he counters, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh yeah? I don’t think it’s a good idea. You look like the sort of person who’d be a sore loser.”

“Ouch, you really think so?”

“Totally. Like, remember that time you wanted to borrow my bike, and you got really huffy because I was already using it? Sore loser.”

“That’s a completely different situation!” Leo protests. It was hardly fair of her to bring that up- and it wasn’t something he particularly wanted to remember. The smell of her hair and her grin when she turned round to him were things he would truly never forget. Even thinking about it now made his face heat up, made him wish that the storm would open up a sinkhole in his kitchen and the ground would swallow him up and Corrin would never have to see him again.

“I think the movie sounds like a good idea,” Corrin says after a moment of silence. Her voice is quiet, soft, as if she’s remembered something herself.

“Shall we retire to the living room, then?” _This is your chance,_ Leo thinks. One move right now would let her know once and for all that he was interested in her without having to embarrass himself. He stands up and offers her his hand, and slowly, gingerly, she places her own hand on his. He pulls her up, quickly taking a step backwards so she doesn’t end up too close. Instead of dropping her hand, Leo only tightens his grip, and leads her through to the living room.

His laptop sits on the coffee table already, and he opens it up, pulling the table closer towards himself and Corrin. The movie he picks is some comedy that Elise sent him. Comedies are not his thing, but when Elise recommends a movie, it means that she expects you to watch it within the week and when she next calls, she wants a detailed report of what you liked and didn’t like about it. At least if he watched it with Corrin, he could compare notes with her at the end so that what he told Elise at least sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

As the opening credits being, Corrin shifts closer to him, so that their legs are touching, just barely. The laptop screen is small, Leo reasons, which is why she did that. With a sideways glance at her face, he can see her smile- a small, tiny smile, similar to the one that Juri does when she settles in a particularly good sunbeam in his garden. If Leo were good at romance, or at all smooth, he would probably put his arm around her, but he’s not, so he keeps his arms firmly crossed.

The movie is a lot worse than Leo expected. After it’s over, much too long for something that wasn’t funny at all, Leo closes the laptop, and turns his head slightly to Corrin. She laughed a few times throughout, but even now, her face doesn’t look convinced that it was a good choice.

“I’m sorry,” Leo cringes. “My younger sister sent that to me. I should realise by now that her taste in movies is awful, and I’m terribly sorry for inflicting that on you.”

“Well, at least we now know to avoid everything by those actors and the director, so I guess you could see this as an educational experience.”

They sit in silence for a moment, though it’s not at all uncomfortable. Corrin pulls out her phone, quickly answers a few texts from Charlotte, and then puts her phone back into her pocket. Leo gets up and experimentally turns the lights back on, but to no avail- the power is still off, and they’re stuck in the darkness for a little while longer.

“You know, it’s been almost six months since I moved here,” Corrin says out of the blue, as Leo is returning to his seat.

“Really? I didn’t think it had been that long.”

“No, neither did I. But I moved in at the start of May, and we’re halfway through October... kinda strange when I think about it. Time really flies. And my life is so different here to what it was like in the city. I have friends now, like Charlotte and you, and I guess Niles and Odin too... oh and I can’t forget Nyx and Juri. And I guess Orochi? But she still scares me.”

“She scares everyone," Leo deadpans. "I think that’s how she got elected.”

“I really do like living here, though. It’s such a nice town. If I told myself five years ago I would be living here, I’m not sure I would believe myself.”

“I’m glad you moved here,” Leo says suddenly, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he really has a chance to figure out what he’s going to say. “What I mean is, before you moved in next door, this whole area was just filled with old people, more or less, and I think you’ve probably met everyone under thirty in this town. So it was nice to see a fresh face. And even if your piano playing is sometime disruptive, or you knock on my window at all hours of the day just to talk, I’ll always be grateful that you moved in next-“

His words are cut off by Corrin’s lips on his. Her hands are balled in fists in her lap. Her eyes are squeezed tight. And, _oh gods_ , she’s kissing him. Corrin is kissing him. He has no idea how he’s supposed to react to this. No one has ever kissed him before, nor has he ever kissed anyone, and he’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do. It doesn’t help that it is _Corrin_ that’s kissing him- simply being around her makes his brain turn to mush on a good day, so this is just making everything worse.

Eventually, after what feels like an eternity but is actually only a matter of seconds, Corrin pulls away. Her eyes are wide- is that fear?- and not only does she remove her lips, but she moves to the other end of the sofa, putting as much distance between him and herself as she possibly can. Leo’s hand goes to his mouth- where hers was mere seconds earlier, and then Corrin springs up, eyebrows furrowed together, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers, horror clear in her voice. “I really misread that situation, and I-“

“Corrin, it’s okay.”

“I should go, that was a really dumb thing for me to have done.”

“Corrin....”

“I’m sorry. I’ll come back for the cooking things in the morning.” She turns to leave, and not wanting her to go anywhere, Leo reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her back towards him. He winces a little- that was definitely too hard, and he probably hurt her, but she’s still nearly crying, and he needs to do something to put this right.

This may not be the grand romantic gesture that he had been working on, but it’s something, and he has to tell her, somehow, right now, that she didn’t make a mistake. Still holding onto her arm, his other hand goes to her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. Corrin’s facial expression changes, from fear to confusion. Gods, Leo was nervous. Both his hands were shaking, but he steels his nerves, and leans down to kiss her.

She freezes up slightly under his touch, but after a second, she practically melts into him, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer, lips moving insistently against his. He still has no idea what he’s supposed to be doing, but she seems to have some clue, so he follows her lead, and just thinks to himself how wonderful this moment is.

When he pulls away, hesitantly, unwillingly, Corrin’s eyes are wide and shiny and her mouth quickly forms the most genuine grin he’s ever seen on her face. Without really thinking, his hands move to her waist, and in one fluid movement, lifts Corrin off her feet, spinning around twice before setting her down again, too full of glee to comprehend how dumb everything he’s done in the past few minutes is. Corrin is still smiling, and he is too, as her hands make their way to his face, cupping it the way he did to hers moments earlier.

“I really thought I’d messed everything up,” she confesses, “and not just tonight. Every other time I’ve kinda made a move on you, I always felt that you would never reciprocate. And that was weird, because I was convinced you liked me too. And for a while, I thought I was just projecting my feelings onto you. So then, when I took a risk and kissed you... gods, I thought that was it. I really thought I’d completely misread what you were talking about.”

“I was talking about you, and I was getting to the whole... kissing part. You just sped the process up.”

“I’ve never been the most patient person,” she laughs. “Gods, I can hardly believe this. You’re so... you’re lovely, and very attractive.”

“I didn’t expect to hear those words out of your mouth once, never mind twice. In fact, hearing those words come out of anyone’s mouth would’ve been a surprise.”

“I can tell you all the time, then. Because I’ve always known you to be lovely and,” she pauses to run her hands through his hair, “very attractive.”

“Can I tell you then that I thought you looked like a painting? Straight out of the renaissance.”

“And when did you start to have such thoughts? When have you ever seen me looking like I could be anything less than something a primary school child has painted?” Despite her deprecating words, Corrin flushes red, avoiding eye contact with Leo.

“On the day of the festival, when I walked you home. And the light from the sunset hit you, and I...”

“See? Lovely. Those old ladies were right.”

“They were also right about... this,” Leo says, letting go of her with one hand to gesture at both of them, still pressed so close to each other. “And so was Camilla, and Orochi, and Xander, and Odin and Niles.”

“And Charlotte, and Takumi, and Azura, and Nyx, and probably Juri...”

“I didn’t know she was sick,” Leo admits. “Nyx didn’t tell me. I was going to give you those flowers and ask you out, but because Niles and Charlotte were there, I chickened out.”

“Well then, you’ll just have to buy me more flowers and deliver them to me personally.”

Gods, everything about her was just perfect, Leo thinks to himself. He dreads to think what his face looks like currently, staring down at Corrin as if he would die if he took his eyes away from her. As he opens his mouth to say something else, the lights in Corrin’s house flicker to life, and the pair are bathed in the distant fluorescent glow. Reluctantly, Leo lets go of Corrin, and heads over to the light switch and flick them on.

“I guess I can offer you a cup of tea now, if you’d care to stay a little longer.” How is he shy now? After all that has happened this evening, why is tea something that strikes fear in him? What’s the worse that Corrin can say, no, I have to go home?

“Sure, I’d love to. But you have to let me do the dishes.”

“I have a dishwasher.”

“You people with money!” Corrin laughs, swatting his arm. Leo takes her hand again, though unlike earlier, their fingers interlock, without either of them even having to think about it. He doesn’t let go of her hand while he boils the kettle and puts tea bags into mugs. She smiles the whole time, and the two end up just staring at each other, almost too shy to say or do anything else. She only lets go of his hand to take her tea, and switch the light off in the kitchen as they leave.

When they sit down again, Leo pats the seat beside him, and Corrin tucks herself in under his arm, legs curled up on the sofa. Being like this with Leo feels so _right_ , and she can’t help but breathe out a laugh when he presses a kiss to the top of her head. She didn’t think he’d be so affectionate, and now she has a moment to think about it, she’s surprised that he was able to lift her earlier.

Leo smiles down at her, and her heart rate spikes, and she wonders why she didn’t make her move months ago. At the same time, she’s glad she didn’t, because this was all so natural, and the timing felt exactly right, and Corrin wouldn’t have it any other way. Her grand romantic gesture wasn’t needed, because her spontaneity took over (and even if she didn’t, Leo would’ve made the move, and that makes it even more special).

Even with the sound of the rain outside, Corrin closes her eyes, and manages, finally, to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL:
> 
> [Music!](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/183435298385/akalaisland-chapter-20-thunderstorm) [Sheets!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing) I wrote a big thing on the sheets so if you're interested in what I think about when I write the music for this fic that may interest you.
> 
> Also, when I went to mix it, the programme automatically put the violin parts into "romance strings" and idc if they're not the best string options (they're definitely not) I had to leave it.
> 
> On a different note, I won't be writing any smut or whatever for this fic. It doesn't fit At All (also I don't want to). So pls don't comment on this at any point asking for that, there's already leokamu smut in the tag, go read that instead. 
> 
> Also if you think Leo couldn't lift Corrin, you're weak, not him. They could both totally lift each other.
> 
> UH also thanks for reading thus far! And apologies for the delay, again. I don't have excuses I wrote this like three weeks ago but I couldn't be bothered to upload it lol.


	21. Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm on schedule for once! Here are the [sheets](https://drive.google.com/open?id=142ux8jkMf5zkzI6uSEFuCxPFRgh2_xAO) and here is the [music!](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/183615181215/chapter-21-amor)
> 
> I tried to write a love theme and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it but I still like it as a piece of music and I can still imagine it fitting so. Enjoy!

Sunshine falls through the window, early morning light illuminating Leo’s living room. Usually, this light would wake Corrin up from her slumber, but exhaustion has completely taken over, and there’s no way she’s going to wake up soon when she fell asleep in such a good mood. Leo, however, is awake, and is too scared to move, lest he wake the sleeping beauty currently snuggled against his shoulder.

He smiles down at her, though he knows there’s no way she can see him. Gods, he thinks, how did this all work out? He’s still embarrassed about the events of last night- he’s not sure if that was truly him, or if perhaps all of Camilla’s romantic advice over the years has turned him into a different person. Not that he can complain, not when it means he can admire Corrin like this.

To ruin the moment, the alarm on his phone goes off, violently vibrating against the wood of the coffee table. He’s surprised it still has charge, if he’s honest, but regardless, he reaches forward to turn it off, feeling Corrin finally stir beside him. He turns to her with alarm- he really didn’t mean to wake her. She scoots away from him and rubs her eyes, clearly suppressing a yawn that Leo can’t help but laugh at. When her eyes finally become accustomed to the light, she smiles, and Leo falls for her all over again.

“Good morning,” Corrin all but sings. She must be a princess from those movies Elise loves, Leo thinks, because there’s no way any normal person looks so good immediately after waking up.

“Good morning, Corrin. Did you sleep well?”

“Presumably. I didn’t mean to sleep at all, so... sorry. I suppose that wasn’t the most comfortable for you.”

“I didn’t mind. I fell asleep soon after you. I didn’t want to wake you by moving, so...”

“It’s okay,” Corrin says, reaching across to take Leo’s hand. Her eyes are soft and kind, he thinks, and right now, he would quite like to scoot across the gap between them and kiss her again. But she lifts her phone instead, and her expression turns from one of bliss to that of panic.

“What’s wrong?” Leo asks, not even noticing that his grip on her hand has grown tighter.

“I was supposed to have a meeting with Xander today. This morning. Like, an hour ago, in fact.”

“Of course it would be my brother that ruins what has been such a lovely time.”

“I’m going to have to go,” Corrin says, hurriedly running a hand through her hair in an attempt to flatten it. “I’m going to have to change, and find all my stuff.”

“No time for breakfast?” Leo asks, following Corrin’s panicked dash to the front door.

“Sorry,” she apologises, still with a smile on her face. “Next time.”

“There will be a next time?”

“We can talk about it later.”

“At least let me drive you to the station,” Leo offers, and thankfully for him, Corrin nods her approval.

“I’d appreciate that. Give me ten minutes to get ready, okay?”

She leans in for a kiss that lasts far too long for a simple goodbye, but Leo can’t complain at all, especially when he gets to see that grin once again. He thinks that if that smile is his reward for kissing her, then he might just have to do it all the time.

When he closes the door behind her, it’s all Corrin can do to take a deep breath and collect her many thoughts before making her way into her own house. Before she even gets halfway up the path, however, she’s ambushed by a stare that feels all too chilling. Slowly, she turns to see Nyx, standing on her porch, trimming a topiary, eyebrows raised at Corrin and her dishevelled appearance.

“Good morning,” squeaks Corrin, hurrying up her path before Nyx has a chance to respond.

“Enjoy yourself?”  
  
“E-excuse me?”

“I hope he’s treating you right. I told you before, he’s a genius, and also incredibly stupid.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Corrin bluffs.

“I also hope that it was safe.”

“Oh gods, it’s not like that,” Corrin says, finally realising what Nyx was talking about.

“You can see why I thought what I thought, though, right? Two attractive people living next door to each other, and then one leaves the other’s house in the morning? Looks rather suspicious to me.”

“No, it’s really not like that. I’m not like... like _that_. And neither is Leo! Not that there’s anything wrong with... you know, but...”

“Oh, grow up, Corrin. You’re what...”

“Twenty six.”

“Exactly. So if you want to bang Leo, it’s fine. Healthy, even. Dare I say, normal.”

“Okay I am _not_ having this conversation with you. Like I said, it’s not like that!” Corrin can feel her face heating up to temperatures she never would’ve imagine possible for the human skin as she puts her key in the door and steps inside.

“It’s about time!” Nyx calls after her, and Corrin wishes that maybe she could move out and live in the city again and forget all about this most embarrassing of situations.

* * *

Leo is waiting for her in the car when Corrin finally emerges from her house. An apology text has been sent to Xander, and she received an almost instantaneous reply. He was free for the duration of the afternoon, so rescheduled her in for then. She knows what this means, though- he will definitely politely (and entirely platonically) invite her out for dinner. She sighs as she slides into the passenger seat of Leo’s car, though the stupid smile she can’t keep off her face around him quickly finds its way back.

“Everything okay?” Leo asks, pulling out of the driveway.

“Yep! Got that meeting rescheduled, now I just have to deal with your brother’s insistence on trying to feed me every time he sees me. I swear, he’s almost as bad as my mother.”

“I guess he kind of is like a mother, in some way. You know, because of... you know.”

“Yeah. I’m not going to make you talk about it, Leo. Besides, I thought Camilla would’ve been more of a mother figure.”

“I’m not entirely sure what sort of figure Camilla is to me. She’s her own unique force. I’m not sure she could replace anyone, and certainly no one could replace her.”

“I’d like to meet her again, some time.”

“I’m certain that the minute she finds out about... this, she’ll be on my doorstep. I doubt you’ll have to wait that long.”

“It’s nice that your sisters care about you,” Corrin muses, crossing her legs.

“You say that as if yours don’t.”

“That wasn’t my intention! I just mean... well, it would’ve been easy for you all to abandon each other after leaving home, and it’s nice that they haven’t.”

“Speaking of my siblings, why are you even having this meeting? Does your book not come out in two weeks? Surely there’s nothing left to do.”

“Xander wants to run over the promotion schedule. Whatever’s on it will be a nightmare- if I wanted to appear in front of people, I’d be an actor, not a writer. But if it sells more books, I guess that’s a good thing.” She relaxes in her seat a little- even though she’s discussed these sorts of things with Leo before, it’s nice to do it now, like this, when their situation has changed. When she starts paying attention to the road again, she quickly notices something is amiss. “Leo, you missed the turn off for the train station.”

“I know.”

“Should you not turn around, then? I’m no expert in driving cars, but-“

“I’m driving you to the city.”

“What?”

“It’ll be quicker, and more comfortable, and you don’t have to pay.”

“You do realise I’m going to see your brother, right? Xander? The one you hate?”

“And?”

“Well, what if you bump into him?”

“I’m an adult. I can deal with it. You’ll have to give me directions, though.”

Corrin smiles out the window, embarrassed by Leo’s kindness. She’s well aware of how complex his relationship with his older brother is, and yet he’s still willing to put himself in a potentially uncomfortable situation for her benefit. The only thing he’s getting out of this trip to the city is getting to spend more time with her, and Corrin really has to wonder what she’s done in life to deserve Leo.

She’s a little too shy to ask him herself, but Corrin knows that if their relationship is going to go somewhere, personally, she’d quite like a name for whatever is going on. She’s well aware that it can just be a relationship, and they can act exactly the same as they did before, only with the added bonus of cuddling. But Corrin wants to be able to describe Leo as something other than ‘Leo from next door’. She sneaks a glance at him from the corner of her eye, and considers saying something, but decides that this is probably not the best conversation to have in a moving car.

* * *

“Take a left here, and then it’s the big glass building in the middle of the street.”

“We’ll be lucky to find a parking space at this time of day,” Leo grumbles.

“Hey, you’re not allowed to complain, considering driving here was entirely your idea.”

“And a good idea at that, considering I get to spend quality time with you.” Leo’s face is entirely serious when he delivers that line, managing to pull into a space not too far from Corrin’s destination.

“I hate you so much,” she says, covering her face with her hands to hide how red her cheeks are. “You can’t just say things like that with no warning!”

“Shall we go in, then? There’s no point in waiting out here.” There's a smile on his face- almost as if he knows how devastating what he just said was.

“Probably a good idea. Save me from you and your pick up lines.”

Corrin lifts her things and hops out of the car. She looks very different compared to the business people that work in this sector of the city- her distaste of high heels and dressing up leads her to wear her every day clothes to these meetings- jeans and t-shirts and a huge coat that it's still not quite cold enough for and old trainers that she only still has because she doesn’t want to buy new shoes. The receptionist rolls her eyes when Corrin arrives, and she can’t entirely blame her. She imagines that Xander was in her ear all day, with millions of questions about where she was.

“Miss Marinus, you can go on up. Mr Dietrich is waiting for you.”

“You can wait down here,” Corrin mumbles to Leo. “Or... whatever. I shouldn’t be too long. I’ll text you when I’m done.”

“I’m going to find somewhere for us to have food, since I doubt you had breakfast, and we’ve practically missed lunch.”

“Sounds great.” Corrin takes a step forward for another kiss, but thinks better of it, and just laughs instead. “See you soon.”

And then she’s off, into the lift and up to Xander’s office. She’s a little hesitant to enter, but with a sharp knocks, announces her entrance, and swings the door open. As usual, Xander looks delighted to see her, and stands up to greet her.

“Lovely to see you again,” Xander says, offering her the seat in front of his desk. “Excited to see this?” From the drawer of the desk he produces a hardback copy of Corrin’s new book, _Shadows of Valentia_ , complete with the cover that was commissioned from one of the in house illustrators. Corrin’s relationship with Kagero was good after they worked on the last book together, and Corrin had been keen to ask her to draw the next few instalments too.

“Wow, this looks amazing! I saw the design, but seeing it in person is something else. I’m a little annoyed it’s later than you originally said, though,” she jokes.

“Well, that was entirely beyond my control. Don’t shoot the messenger. This copy is for you. I’ve arranged for a few more more to be delivered to your house." There's a little bit of a twinkle in his eye, and Corrin's mind immediately goes to Leo- Xander knows she gave him a copy of her book. "Now, onto the main topic of this meeting. I’m more than aware that promotion is your least favourite part of all of this; however you still have to do it under the contract that you’ve signed. That being said, here’s the schedule. You only have six planned appearances, and out of those, four are in small bookshops.”

“What about the other two?” Corrin grimaces. She’s seen these fancy book launch parties in the company emails she gets, even after sending them all to a separate folder. They’re framed as casual yet intimate dos, but they always invite the press and everyone gets a plus one and they end up the opposite of the advertised casual.

“One signing in the flagship store of the biggest chain book store in the country- at their request, not ours.”

“Oh gods.”

“That one will be highly private, with tickets online beforehand. I know crowds overwhelm you from last time, and this will make sure that you’re only working with a select number of people. I can’t promise it’ll be a short or easy event, but I will ensure that I am there to help you throughout the day.”

“Well, it could be worse, I suppose.”

“It gets worse, unfortunately. The company wants to host a launch party at the hotel round the corner.”

Corrin’s head hits the desk before Xander even finishes his sentence, cushioned only by her hands. Xander reaches out to pat her shoulder, awkwardly, through the mass of white fluffy hair. It was quite possibly her worst nightmare, Corrin thinks. But she reckons that perhaps, if this book does as well as hoped, in a few books time perhaps she’ll be so famous that they won’t have to do these dumb events at all.

“I’m sure you know the drill with these kinds of events. It’ll be a 7pm start, on the first of November. You’ll have to dress up, and you can bring a plus one. I know the... dressing up part might be difficult for you.”

“It’s not difficult. I _can_ do it, I just choose not to. But I will for this, I guess. It’s a good excuse to spend time with Charlotte. She likes all that sort of thing.”

“I’m well aware,” Xander chuckles. “I’ll be inviting her as my plus one, so that’s two people you’ll know. It won’t be entirely as awful as you expect, Corrin.”

“Is that it, then?”

“Yes. You seem less bothered about this than I thought you’d be.”

“I’ll get over it,” Corrin dismisses.

“You seem a little preoccupied.”

“I’m meeting someone for lunch,” she confesses. Xander looks surprised, before taking off his glasses and folding them onto his desk.

“Well, I won’t keep you. Is it a date, may I ask?”

“No,” Corrin answers quickly, too quickly.

“Enjoy yourself, Corrin. Shall I walk you out?”

“I know how to leave the building. Thanks for this, Xander. I guess I’ll see you... on the first of November.”

“I’m only a phone call away if you need me before then.”

* * *

_{Corrin} 2:47pm- The meeting’s finished!! Where did you end up?_

_{Leo} 2:48pm- I’m three streets away in a café that seems to only be called ‘café’. Shall I wait outside for you?_

_{Corrin} 2:49pm- I’m sure I’ll be able to find you. See you soon :)_

Corrin takes her time walking to her destination. She’s fairly certain she knows where Leo is talking about, having visited most of the eateries in the area in the past few years of meetings with Xander. For some reason, she feels a little nervous. This is not the first time she’s hung out with Leo, but now that their relationship has taken that tiny step forward, butterflies settle in her stomach at the thought of sitting across from him at lunch.

As ever, he is a picture of beauty when Corrin enters the café. She offers him a wave, and upon noticing he has already got food in front of him, makes her way to the counter to order her own lunch. She hadn’t particularly noticed before, what with the panic of missing her meeting, but she is starving, and orders probably far too much food for the time of day.

“How did it go?” Leo asks as Corrin shuffles across the café towards him, laden down with a tray.

“Fine, I guess. Got my schedule, and thankfully, I’m not going to be particularly busy. Six days, that’s all. And not one after each other either.”

“And dare I ask it, how was my brother?” Leo grimaces a little at the end of his sentence, and Corrin breathes out a laugh.

“He seemed fine.”

“Great.”

“Hey,” Corrin soothes, her voice soft. “Don’t worry about him.” She reaches across the table to take his hand, still managing to eat her toasted sandwich with the other.

“When you’re done... would you care to go for a walk? There’s a park around here I saw on the map, and...”

“Sure. That sounds like a nice idea.”

Gods, Leo thinks, there’s that smile again. He’s been sitting here stressing about the prospect of seeing Xander again for over an hour. Things have been left on a bad note, and a part of him feels like he should go to Xander and patch things up. Another part of him really doesn’t care if he never sees his brother again. But Camilla has been on the phone complaining, and he thinks that perhaps, he should at least agree to be civilised with Xander. He can’t avoid him forever, he’s aware. But Corrin’s smile makes him forget all these anxieties, and he’s able to finish his lunch without any more worries.

* * *

Having Corrin holding onto his arm on their walk around the park is something that Leo never would’ve imagined to be so enjoyable. She seems genuinely interested in everything he’s telling her about the plants- those that are still alive, that is. It’s a little funny, he thinks, that when they first had a proper conversation, that was also about plants. Now, Leo thinks, he’s glad that he decided on gardening as a hobby all those years ago- otherwise, he may not have Corrin on his arm.

They barely pass anyone by on their walk, something Leo is eternally thankful for. He knows a lot people in the city, not necessarily anywhere near where they are now, yet the thought of bumping into anyone he knows gives him a pit in his stomach that even seeing Corrin’s smile or smelling her coconut shampoo can’t help.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” he blurts out all of a sudden, barely having time to process.

“Yes? That’s really ominous, though. You could just start talking.” Corrin’s still smiling, and Leo has to stop in his tracks, releasing her from his arm.

“Corrin, I... what’s going on? What is... this?” He gestures between the two of them.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... I really like you. And I would quite like us to... date. Properly. Whatever that means.”

“I’m as clueless as you,” Corrin laughs. This time, it is Leo that reaches for her hand, their fingers intertwining. “But I agree. I like you. And I’d like to... spend time together. And I’d like to kiss you a lot more, if I’m being honest.”

“I suppose I can stretch to that as a condition of our relationship, Miss Corrin ‘Girlfriend’ Marinus,” Leo says with a smirk, before turning serious again. “Is it alright if I... refer to you as such?”

“Of course it is, Mister Leo ‘Boyfriend’ Dietrich. Though... the whole title may be a little excessive.” Leo laughs, and Corrin pulls him close to her, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m so glad that you asked. I’m not sure if I ever would’ve been able to say something. We’d be on the holding hands stage for years.”

“I’ve hidden my feelings for you for so long...” Leo mumbles into her hair, “I can’t believe you felt the same way all this time.”

“Oh, stop being sappy,” she laughs.

“I enjoyed this date very much. For my first ever date, I think it went quite well.”

“Oh, this wasn’t my first date.”

“What?”

“I had a date with a guy a couple of weeks ago where we watched TV together. Oh, and I had dinner with him too, a couple of times. And I will never forget that time that we went dancing together!”

“Oh, stop it, you.” Leo’s grinning now too- Corrin’s positivity is infectious, it seems.

“We should probably go back soon, so we don’t hit rush hour traffic.”

“Yeah. Though, on a serious note... are we going to tell people about us?”

“I’m pretty sure Nyx already knows. She saw me leave yours this morning.” Corrin raises her eyebrows at Leo in an unspoken explanation, and after a second, he flushes red with realisation.

“Oh gods.”

“I know! Anyway, back to your question. I can’t hide this from Charlotte, and she’ll probably tell people because that’s just who she is as a person.”

“That’s understandable. I guess I should tell your brother. He was rather invested in this whole thing,” Leo says, finally moving from the spot, back to the car, pulling Corrin along beside him.

“I doubt this will come as a surprise to Takumi.”

“What do you mean? This is news, Corrin.”

“Yeah, well, I _may_ have told him that I liked you a while ago. And Hinoka, and Sakura. It was a whole thing, don’t ask.”

“Well I told him that I liked _you_.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t interfere. That probably would’ve put me off you, to be honest. He did that before and I magically stopped liking this one guy in school.”

“He mentioned that... that we’d be good together. So... maybe that’s why.”

“He was rooting for us. Thank you, little brother!” Corrin cries, pressing her hands into a praying motion before recapturing Leo’s closest hand in hers.

“Don’t give him too much credit. We did all the work,” Leo huffs, though he doesn’t look at all angry.

“And we will continue to.”

Corrin walks on her tiptoes for a few paces so she can lean over and press a kiss to Leo’s cheek. Embarrassed, he looks away from her, but she just laughs, the cadence of which rings in his ears even when they finally separate, back into their own homes, after twenty four hours that neither of them could possibly forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologise for Nyx because I planned that scene very close to the start of writing this and it's still funny to me. Also, will I ever not write Leo as smooth? He's definitely not, yet literally every time I write Leokamu (which has been A Lot of times, and more to come) he ends up like this. Oh well! Lucky Corrin.


	22. Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fools I wrote a chapter that's 1k longer than usual!!!!! You've all been bamboozled!!!!
> 
> Real talk, I considered moving some of these scenes to other chapters, but for the remaining chapters I'm on a pretty strict timescale for the events, so I can't really do that. Meaning some chapters might be longer?? I'll try not to make them shorter, though. My chapters are very short compared to uh, literally every other fic I've read in the past year. How do y'all do it. I can't.
> 
> [Music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/183870587315/akalaisland-chapter-22-champagne)s and [sheets](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing) for this week! I've been sick + busy the last few weeks so its what I call "a wee tune" this week. Enjoy :)

Corrin’s book is released in two days. The launch party planned by the publishing company is in two days. And Corrin is still yet to tell Leo about the event and ask him to go with her. It’s not her sort of thing, and it’s certainly not Leo’s, and she’s a little hesitant to ask him to be her ‘date’, especially considering they’ve only been a couple for two weeks now. And it’s not that she doesn’t want him there- she definitely does, knowing what this event will be like. She just doesn’t know how to ask him.

Since the events that transpired in Leo’s house and later the park, they haven’t been spending any more time together. This is probably because they were already spending so much time together, Corrin reckons- frequently having conversations at the window once, if not twice, a day, wishing each other good night, texting when they didn’t have a chance to speak face to face. Now, there’s a lot more talking in person, and Leo has made an effort almost every day to knock on the window before he heads to sleep to say good night. If the gap between their houses were a little smaller, Corrin reckons she could lean across the gap and kiss him, but she worries about falling out the window.

Leo invites her to the teashop on a Tuesday. Neither of them particularly have work to do at the minute, and while she loves the free time before the hell that is book promotion, Leo’s more than a little antsy. She doesn’t want to push him, but subtly reminding him that a job he gets now doesn’t have to be a forever job can’t go amiss. Not that he needs the money from a job- he’s still sitting on all that family money, plus the income from working for the newspaper one day a week.

Corrin likes to watch him when they sit opposite from each other. His eyes light up when the conversation turns to something he knows about, and when he smiles- still a rather rare sight- Corrin swears she can feel her heart melting. He holds her hand sometimes, still a little shy about their relationship. Occasionally when they’re out, Corrin can feel the eyes of the other townsfolk on them- the women from the church especially are fans of fawning over them.

“Are you doing anything on Thursday?” She manages to blurt out on their way home. She’s holding onto his arm again- feeling like an old romance novel protagonist on a walk around the grounds of a manor house is her favourite thing about walking places with Leo, she must admit.

“When am I ever doing anything?” He jests.

“I have an event to celebrate the publishing of my book in the city. It’s like... a gala. Thing. I don’t know. But I have to go, and since I get a plus one, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me...?”

“As your date?”

“Of course.”

“I’d be honoured.”

“I thought you’d say no,” Corrin admits.

“Why? I want to be able to support you. And I have to say, I did enjoy your new book.”

“Oh, you read it already?”  
  
“Don’t derail this conversation. Of course it was wonderful. But why did you think I wouldn’t want to go?”

“Well, it’s a big social event, and I didn’t really think they were your thing. I mean, they’re not really my thing either- as much as I love spending time with other people, that amount of other people makes me nervous. I guess I just can’t picture you at one of these things actually enjoying yourself.”

“Corrin, I don’t like these sorts of things. But I like you. And so, I’ll happily be your plus one. And I’ll make an effort to dress up nice.”

“Wait, this isn’t you dressing up nice?” Corrin says, detaching herself from him just to be dramatic. “There’s more to your wardrobe that I haven’t seen, stuff that’s fancier than what you usually wear?”

“Some of us care about our appearances, Corrin. I do own a suit. More than one, in fact. And a tuxedo.”

“Ooh, wear that one!”

“You really are only with me for my appearance, aren’t you?” Leo jokes, just as dramatic as Corrin. “I... look forward to seeing what you wear.”

“Charlotte had a hand in it,” Corrin admits. “And by that, I mean she took me shopping and picked out ten things she thought I’d suit and made me try all of them on. The press will be there, and I can’t have them thinking I dress like a slob all the time, even if that’s the best way to go about things.”

“You’re less like a slob than you think you are. At least you look like you could be dressing casual, rather than just wearing your pyjamas all day.”

“I’ve done that before,” Corrin points out with a grin.

“Everyone’s done that before. Nothing to brag about.”

“Oh, and... Xander will be there. I just thought you should be warned.”

“It’s not about him and me. It’s about you.”

“You’ll have to be civil, though.”

“I _can_ be civil with him. I just... it’s complicated.”

“I know. Just don’t be rude to his face. Don’t cause any scenes. Like you said, it’s about me,” Corrin laughs, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

When they get home, as with every time, they linger on the pavement outside. It’s less awkward now than it was before, though. Instead of that half expectant pause, with both of them waiting for the other to do something, to make the first move, they lean in at the same time for a kiss- quick and chaste but still sweet, and finally let go of each other before walking up their own paths to their own front doors.

“I’ll speak to you later,” Leo says, and Corrin nods, and smiles, and heads inside, the pit in her stomach finally dissipated.

* * *

All dressed up in the tuxedo that Corrin requested he wore, Leo knocks on Corrin’s door. Truth be told, he feels a little silly being dressed up like this, but tonight is not his night. Corrin doesn’t respond right away, but after a second, she sticks her head out of the upstairs window and yells down at him. He’s a little taken aback, and in the moment Leo feels like Romeo, and Corrin is the sun.

“I’m nearly ready! The door’s unlocked, so come on in!”

Still slightly stunned, Leo lets himself in. He’s spent a lot less time in Corrin’s house than she has in his, but he can tell that it’s a lot messier than usual. The table is covered in nail polish bottles and the cushions are all askew. Leo perches on the arm of the sofa to avoid all of her mess- he assumes, made by stress. Even her piano is covered in sheet music- none of them on the stand where they should be.

When Corrin makes her way down the stairs, Leo turns his head instinctively. He’s never seen Corrin in anything other than super casual wear, and the jump from that to the formal dress she wears now is something Leo could not have imagined. Its floor length and off the shoulder and a scarlet that matches her eyes, sparkling with every step. Her hair is somewhat tamed, although the overall effect is ruined by the fact that she has to cling onto the banister to get down the stairs in her heels.

“You look amazing,” she says when Leo crosses the room to help her out the door. “I was going to say that from the window, but I thought it’d be weird to yell ‘damn Leo, you look smoking’ in front of the entire neighbourhood.”

“Yes, that would’ve been weird. Please never say that again. However, I can send that sentiment right back to you, though. I’m very surprised that you actually did dress up.”

“It’s not too much, is it? This was all Charlotte’s idea.”

“I’ll have to thank her, then, because you look beautiful. Not that you don’t always, but-“

“It’s okay. I do look good. Different, but I can’t complain.”

“I reckon you’ll be complaining about those shoes in an hour,” Leo points out, and Corrin has to laugh.

“Oh, I won’t be walking around the room. People can come to me. Then, if needs be, you can carry me home.”

“I’m not that strong.”

“You lifted me before.”

“That’s very different to carrying you an actual distance. I’m driving you anyway, it’s not like there’s any distance between here and the car.”

“I know, Leo. I’m teasing you. Shall we go, my dear?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

* * *

As Corrin had suspected all along, the event is packed out even by the time she arrived. What is worse, though, is the flutter of camera lenses snapping at her as she and Leo make their way into the building. They forgo the hand holding for now in favour of dodging questions and even more cameras, as Corrin begins to realise that perhaps bringing Leo when they have only been dating for two weeks was not her smartest idea.

Still, they manage to make it inside without casualty, and Corrin is greeted at the door by an over excited Charlotte, who’s practically buzzing to show her around the room. With a polite nod, Corrin relents, dragging Leo along with her. They manage to make it to the drinks table before they bump into Xander, and Corrin can sense Leo tense up behind her.

“Leo,” he greets, wary, but not quite cold.

“Xander.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with Corrin.”

“You picked my brother for your plus one?” Xander asks, almost incredulously. “Truthfully, I expected you to turn up alone. It’s nice to see you, Leo.”

“Quite,” is all Leo responds with, before turning to Charlotte to have a muttered conversation with her.

“Leo and I are... seeing each other,” Corrin elaborates, choosing her words carefully. “I hope this isn’t awkward.”

“It is Leo that is the awkward one, Corrin. I should think he would’ve grown out of this by now, but alas, that is not the case. Anyway, this night is not about our little feud, but the publishing of another great novel. Congratulations, Corrin.”

“Thanks,” she grins, some of her anxieties melting away with that one word. “And thank you too- there’s no way I would have gotten this far without you.”

“This event is not about me. It is about your work, and rightfully so. I expect there are some members of the press that would like to speak with you, so if you want to come with me...”

“What about Leo and Charlotte?”

“We shouldn’t be too long.”

Talking with reporters- mostly from literature review sights and a few local newspapers, including the one that Leo works for- isn’t as bad as Corrin had originally anticipated. With Xander by her side to guide her to say the right things, she breezes through the interviews with the only other thought being that Leo was right- she was regretting the shoes.

When Corrin finds him again later, he’s having polite small talk with one of the other editors from the firm that she vaguely recognises. She doesn’t want to interrupt, so she greets the older man and stands beside Leo with a smile on her face until the conversation is over and the editor spots someone across the room he wants to talk to.

“Thank gods you arrived, I thought he’d never leave. He was just talking about how amazing Xander was, and then when I said he was my brother, started the ‘your family must be so proud’ spiel.”

“Didn’t even get a chance to mention you’re here with me?”

“Oh no, I did. He did not care at all. Started talking about paper after that.”

“What like... paper for writing on?”  
  
“Exactly that. Seems there are people with opinions on everything.”

“Well, good news for you, we can leave now.”

“We’ve only been here for an hour, Corrin. I’m fairly certain that you’re supposed to stay for the whole event.”

“Really? Because it’s my event, and no one is talking to me. That man didn’t even know who I was! It’s a company party and an excuse for everyone to drink,” Corrin laughs, “not that I’m complaining. I talked to the reporters, and posed for photos, and now... I reckon we go get ice cream or something.”

“Dressed like this?” Leo asks, gesturing to her floor length dress and his suit.

“Of course. It’ll be more fun.”

“Fine! You have me convinced. What’s the plan for getting out, though?”

“The press are mingling too now, so there’s definitely nothing to worry about when it comes to getting out the door. We’ll leave slowly, stop and chat to a few people on the way, including your brother, don’t complain. Then, you drive back home and we go to that one café that’s open until late and get ice cream.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Corrin takes his hand, and grins, and they begin their escape. Xander only rolls his eyes and laughs when Corrin explains their plan, and Charlotte, who has already had a few drinks, kisses Corrin on both cheeks and swears blindly that she’ll read her book at some point. One photographer stops them and asks Corrin for a photo with her date. She turns to Leo, expecting him to panic and back out, but he’s straightening his tux jacket and smiling at her, and so she turns to the camera and grins, and hopes that this is the photo that they use for their article, because it’s the most genuine smile of the night.

* * *

As the plan went, Leo and Corrin end up in that café, tubs of ice cream in front of them. It’s a little surreal, Leo thinks, but Corrin’s constant giggling at their situation brightens his mood. Seeing Xander is never the most pleasant of activities, and although Leo knows he should probably just forgive him and move on, but he’s stubborn, and won’t give in until Xander realises just how much he’s done.

“I have to wonder,” asks the man behind the counter, only a few years older than them, “why are you dressed up like that? You’re my only customers, and it’s a Thursday night, and I’ve never seen either of you wear such fancy clothes. Date at the opera?”

“Work event,” Corrin elaborates. “Date to a stuffy hotel function room for an hour, and date part two here.”

“Well, isn’t that sweet. You know, I hear people talking about you two all the time in here. Some of the old folk have a weird obsession with you, Leo.”

“I’m aware,” Leo responds, not taking his eyes of his ice cream.

“You two do make a cute couple, though. Maybe now, people will stop talking about you. Happened to my brother- when he got married, everyone stopped caring.”

Leo nearly chokes on a crumb of biscuit that’s not quite crushed enough, and instead of helping, Corrin laughs at him. With a glare in her direction, she mumbles a half hearted apology. With their frozen desserts done, Corrin bids the man goodnight, and she and Leo head back to the car for the last section of the trip home. It’s a two minute drive, if that, and Corrin continues to laugh for the whole journey.

“Do you have plans for the rest of the week?” Leo asks at his front door, waiting for Corrin to fumble with the lock on her own.

“Working, on the most part. I’m free tomorrow and Sunday, and then next week is all events too. I’ll still be here though, so we can hang out in the evenings, or whatever.”

“Cool. I’ll see what time I have-“

“You have a lot of time-“

“-and we can go from there.”

“Goodnight, Leo.”

“Night, Corrin.”

* * *

Leo is never one to pick up the phone when it’s a number that he doesn’t know. Frequently, he doesn’t pick up the phone, even when the caller is a registered contact. So when the same number calls him over and over again in one day, eventually, Leo succumbs and picks up the phone so that he can give whoever is calling a piece of his mind.

“Hello?”

“Hello, have I reached Dr. Leo Dietrich?” The voice on the other end asks. This does not sound at all like a prank call, nor a call centre trying to steal his money.

“You have. Who is this?”

“Apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Azama! I’m a professor of ancient history. Myself and my colleagues have read your paper, and we were very impressed.”

“Oh. Thank you very much.” A little taken aback, Leo isn’t sure exactly how to react. He assumes that this Azama got his contact information from Gunter, but he’s not sure why he would receive a phone call from a professor just to say well done.

“I’m not sure if you have heard, but we have a vacancy on our teaching staff for the semester beginning in September.” Oh gods, Leo thinks, it’s _that_ Azama. He read a few of his books for papers he wrote for his undergraduate degree, and as far as Leo’s aware, he teaches in the university in the far north of the country. And Leo had heard about the job- and hadn’t considered applying because he assumed there was no way he would get the job.

“Oh?” is the reaction Leo settles on.

“Usually, this sort of invitation would go through the administration office, but I wanted to ask you personally! Would you consider travelling up to us and taking the position? Of course, we would require you to do some training, and relocation for you would be necessary. But if you would be interested, you’d be our first choice candidate for the job, and I’d be happy to send you more information about the job.”

“I am interested, though of course there’s a lot I would have to sort out before I say yes.”

“You can think about it! We’d also like to invite you up to see us for a few days in the next few weeks, whenever suits you.”

“I’m free next week,” Leo answers quickly, remembering that Corrin is on her book tour, and he’ll have no one to talk to anyway.

“Then I can put the arrangements in place. I have already received your details from your mentor, so I’ll send them off to our secretary and get everything in place!” Azama says, his voice absolutely bursting with excitement.

“Thank you very much,” Leo says again, still shocked at how quickly this has all gone down.

Azama makes polite small talk for a further minute before hanging up, and then Leo has to go and lie down. He still has a lot to think about, depending on his week in the north. But gods... he could be employed in the next academic year. And okay, he still has no job other than the newspaper until then, but that’s hardly something to complain about. His one concern, however, is Corrin. Who knows where they’ll be next September? That’s still most of a year away. It’s only been a few weeks, but Leo could honestly see himself with her for a long time. But that’s a lot to think about in one day, so he closes his eyes to take a nap.

Or so he thinks, until the doorbell rings.

No one ever rings the doorbell unless it’s important. Corrin knocks on the window, and if he didn’t answer, she’d probably text him. Niles and Odin always announce they’re on their way. No one else is friends with Leo, so he swings his legs off his bed, flattens his hair, and heads downstairs. When he opens the door, he couldn’t be more surprised as to who stands on his doorstep.

“Took you long enough to answer! Aren’t you going to invite me in, big brother?”

“Elise! What on earth are you doing here?”

“Visiting you, of course!”

Without a proper invitation in, Elise bounces past Leo. She doesn’t look any different than the last time he saw her- pigtails of long hair that he’s certain must hurt her scalp, baby pink clothes. And she still has the same energy- far too much energy, in his opinion. Elise settles herself on the sofa, and waits for Leo to sit down before turning to him, ready to spill whatever gossip she’s got her hands on.

“Okay, so, I was bored yesterday, so I got onto a weirdly specific part of the internet of local celebrity news, even though some of these people can definitely not be classified as celebrities. Anyway, who do I stumble upon but my own brother, all dressed up?”

“Oh gods,” is Leo’s only answer- he hasn’t told either of his sisters about his new relationship status, in fear of situations like this.

“And you’re certainly no celebrity, because you’re a nerd. So I looked at the caption, and saw that the really pretty girl beside you is a best-selling author? And you’re listed as her boyfriend! Interesting.”

“Elise, I-“

“Why did you not tell me! You _finally_ got a girlfriend! And I asked Camilla, and she didn’t know either! Xander said he only found out at the event! Why were you keeping her a secret?” Elise looks positively distraught, and Leo sighs.

“Well, for a start, we’ve only been dating for a few weeks. So we’re taking things slowly,” Leo bluffs. Having considered moving to the other end of the country with Corrin just minutes before Elise’s arrival, he can hardly say that this is a ‘take things slow’ relationship, at least not on his end emotionally.

“You still could’ve told me!”

“I would have, in another few weeks. When I felt ready. And when I knew you wouldn’t overreact, like travelling miles to make a point!”

“Okay, that’s fair enough I guess. But you’re acting like I came from some other country to see my own brother, rather than taking one train to be here! The city is not that far away, Leo!”

“It’s still a long way to come to annoy me, Elise. You could’ve called!” Leo huffs. As much as he may complain about how nosy Xander is, or how over the top Camilla is, Elise is by far the worst. She is dramatic and exuberant, and nosy and over the top, and Leo’s worst nightmare as a person. However, she is Leo’s baby sister, and he couldn’t imagine a life without her presence.

“I never get to see you anymore since you moved out here!” Elise says with a pout. She’s being doing that face since she was a baby, and while it might work to get her own way with Xander and Camilla, it doesn’t work on Leo. “Xander and Camilla have both been here, so now it’s my turn.”

“You know, if you’d asked, I probably would’ve invited you down.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not going to stay long, so don’t worry. But I do want to go out for food. And I’ll even pay for myself,” Elise smiles, with a tilt of her head. Leo rolls his eyes, but finds himself smiling too- he truly cannot say no to Elise.

“Okay. Before we go, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Elise looks more than a little confused as Leo gets up and heads to the window, opening it and reaching across the gap to knock on the opposite window. Elise bounces over to his side, a bit wary of what’s going on. But then the other window opens, and Elise realises that the other house belongs to Corrin, and her face lights up.

“Hi, Leo. This must be Elise! You didn’t tell me she was visiting!”

“She didn’t tell me she was visiting either,” Leo says, trying to hide his smile.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, Elise. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“It’s so nice to meet you too!” Elise answers, shoving Leo out of the way so she can get a closer look at Corrin. “Leo has never told me about you before, but you look just as pretty as your pictures online. I can’t believe you’re dating my brother! You could definitely do better.”

“Elise!” Leo protests, face flushing red out of embarrassment. Corrin laughs, though, and Leo decides that maybe he shouldn’t say anything else.

“I’m perfectly happy with Leo. He may be your brother, but he is a nice person. That may surprise you.”

“You say that as if she doesn’t like me because I’m her brother.”

“Oh, she definitely doesn’t like you because you’re her brother. Having brothers sucks,” Corrin says, with a wink in Elise’s direction.

“I like her,” Elise declares. “She’s more normal than you. Maybe she’ll make you more normal too.”

“You don’t have to be mean to me to be nice about her,” Leo mutters. “Your younger sister isn’t mean to you.”

“No, but that’s because of her personality. I have heard her roast Takumi on a few occasions before. Elise is well within her rights to be mean to you. And besides, you are a bit of a loser. In a cute way, of course.”

“Elise, we’re going out now. I’m not standing here to be humiliated by my sister and my girlfriend.”

“See you again, Corrin! It was so lovely to meet you!”  
  
“You too, Elise,” Corrin says with a wave. “See you later,” she tells Leo, and blows a kiss at him, which he pointedly ignores, still pretending to be mad at her. When she laughs, though, he turns back to her with that soft smile, and mumbles a goodbye to her, with an unspoken promise to see her again in the evening.

“Alright, Elise, what do you want to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write Elise because she was dead in my other fic :) sowwy. also I promise I have thought about all plot threads for this fic everything will be resolved properly by the end!!!!!!


	23. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so thank you for all the nice comments on this, i straight up never remember to answer them but I will Make An Effort for the remainder of this fic because y'all are so nice to me ;; and i also realised this has so many kudos as well aaaaaaaaaa i am not deserving
> 
> Here the [tunes](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/184366338935/akalaisland-chapter-23-dinner) for this chapter, and [sheets](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing) are here. pls enjoy this (i barely had a plan for this chapter so its lowkey all over the place)

Learning a new skill at this point in his life is a rather strange experience for Leo. He had never expected to go into teaching- but there are so many benefits to taking the job that Leo doesn’t really mind all the extra work he’s been having to put in to be able to fulfil the university’s expectations.

Azama and the other members of staff were very welcoming on his trip up to the north a few weeks ago. And Leo absolutely fell in love with the campus- all old stone buildings and creeping ivy are Leo’s favourite type of architecture. It’s a very different atmosphere from the university in the city where he studied- everything was so new and high tech, but even with the many years he spent studying there, he never quite felt at home.

Even though it’s still almost a year until he moves up north, Leo has already been shown his office. It’s currently being occupied by the man whose job he will be taking over in the next academic year, but even while at home, Leo remembers the way he felt when he took a single step across the threshold.

The only problem with the whole idea is that he still hasn’t told Corrin.

He’s scared. His relationship with Corrin is the only one he’s ever been in, and it’s still so new to both of them. He worries that if he tells her, she’ll decide that it’s probably for the best that they break up so that neither of them gets hurt when he moves up north. Not that he _wants_ to go without Corrin, but asking her to uproot her entire life for him when they’ve only been dating for a few months is something that’s entirely out of the question for him.

He just has to wait for the right opportunity.

* * *

Journeys into the city become increasingly more tedious after the few times Leo drove her into the city. The train is boring and always full of old people and screaming children, and she has to wonder if maybe taking Xander up on his offer to visit her at home. But she still doesn’t want to make Xander go all the way to her tiny village just to talk with her. And she certainly doesn’t want to stir up any more animosity between her editor and her boyfriend.

The office is, at least, a nice location. She’s been here gods knows how many times over the past number of years, and yet every time she walks down the street towards it, she can’t help but smile. It’s a strange feeling, she thinks to herself, but perhaps it’s just the sheer joy she gets from being a writer rather than the building itself that brings her so much happiness.

The receptionist seems to be smiling more than usual as she lets Corrin upstairs. The atmosphere in the building as a whole is slightly different, and she’s really not sure what to make of it. Xander isn’t alone in his office when Corrin makes it to his floor. In another chair by the window is an older man that she doesn’t recognise. On his knee is a folder, and on top of that is both her books.

“Corrin, please take a seat,” Xander offers with a smile. “As you may know, this is my superior, Mr. Shura. He’s here today to speak with you.”

“Nice to meet ya,” Shura says, offering his hand to Corrin. He’s not at all what she imagined the higher ups of the company would look like, but she’s in no position to say anything, lest she lose her job.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Basically, what it boils down to is that this is a renewal of your contract, if you want to sign. Your books are vastly outselling most of what else we’re publishing, and as a board, we’ve decided it would be stupid not to capitalise on your success. So, if you have ideas for three more books, sign on the dotted lines and we’ll set you up with a meeting to discuss your payment and the content of these three books.”

“Wait a second. You’re renewing my contract?”

“Yes,” Shura sighs. “Were you listening?”

“Yeah! I’m just surprised. I thought I was coming here today for a thank you for your work sort of thing. I mean, I thought I heard before about doing more books, but because no one contacted me before the last one was published, I don’t know, I just assumed that you all had had enough of my writing and I’d have to go somewhere else to be published.”

“Corrin, I would never have let you write these two books with as many recurring characters and open endings as I did if I didn’t fully expect you to be able to finish your saga,” Xander interjects, and Corrin relaxes a little. Of course, she does have outlines for more novels (more than three, but she’ll keep some of the others under wraps for now), but the thought of actually getting to write them under Xander’s supervision and editing is a little hard to process.

“Okay,” she says with a smile. “I definitely have a lot more ideas for books, so I will gladly sign to renew my contract.”

“Great,” Shura agrees. “You are very talented, Miss Marinus. We’re so glad you’re on board. I do like your books, and even with the year or so in between them, I can tell you’re improving as a storyteller and a writer. I look forward to reading your next book.”

“I can’t tell you what hearing all that means to me. So thank you,” Corrin says sincerely, averting her eyes from Shura to the carpet.

“No need to be so formal about it.”

“This _is_ a workplace,” Xander gently reminds Shura, “some others would have a problem with how casual you are.”

“Wouldn’t worry about it. I’m gonna head then. Xander has your contract, I’ll leave the rest in his capable hands. Nice to meet you again,” Shura says, clapping Corrin on the shoulder as he goes past.

“Strange man,” Xander mutters under his breath once Shura is out the door.

“He seems nice.”

“Oh, he is, as far as I can tell. Good at his job. But a rather bizarre character. I don’t quite trust him, but I also have no complaints about his work, so...”

Xander passes Corrin over the necessary forms, and she scans over them before scribbling her name at the bottom. Feeling more than a little pleased with herself, Corrin sits back in her chair. Xander glances over the contract himself, before filing them away in the black folder he always seems to carry about with him.

“Is that everything then? I just have to wait for another appointment to go over my plans?”

“More or less. I’m quite keen to hear what you’ve got up your sleeve, though. And we have half an hour, so please, enlighten me.” Corrin’s eyes practically light up at the invitation.

“Well, first of all, we’re back in Archanea with Marth and Caeda, and they’re going to get married. But then there’s war, and stuff, and... well, I have to figure out the finer plot details, but I have to get Camus back from Valentia-“

“Camus was in Valentia?” Xander interrupts. “I thought he died?”

“No, he was Zeke! Keep up! Anyway, he needs to talk to Nyna, and then... well, I’m not sure. That’s just some of the things I know I need to tie up. But I swear, I have a plan at home. And I’ll make sure I have a good draft written for the meeting.”

“Sounds riveting. Either way, please send me the draft so I can have a look over it for you too. What about the other two?”

“I kind of want to try something a little darker...”

* * *

After telling the good news to Charlotte on the way home, Corrin cycles the rest of the way through the village and back home. As she rounds the corner into her own street, she sees a familiar silver car coming from the other direction, and she can’t stop a smile from appearing on her face. In between book tours and Leo’s mysterious holidays, they’ve barely had a chance to see each other recently. He still calls her every day, and she sends him update texts and photos (mostly of Juri, to annoy him), but it’s not the same as being able to see each other in person.

She speeds up a little, pressing on down the street, though of course he makes it there before her. Clearly he spotted her too, as when she makes her way up the path and pushes her bike into the gap between the two houses, he’s waiting for her, leaning against his car. Today, he is the one that leans in for a kiss, and when he pulls back, Corrin can’t help but laugh at how self-satisfied he looks.

“I’ve missed that,” he says, though he can’t make eye contact with her, a little embarrassed at how easily the words fall out of his mouth.

“Me too,” she admits. She leans beside him on the car- it would be much easier to just invite him in, but there’s something nice about standing outside in the almost freezing cold at this time of night, she thinks.

“I’m sorry we haven’t gotten a chance to hang out recently. It’s my fault, not yours.”

“We’ve been busy, Leo. It’s okay. Real life happens, and that’s fine! And besides, it’s not like we haven’t been talking at all. Then I might be annoyed.” She grins up at him, and he can’t help but smile too- gods, he really is weak to her charms.

“How about we go out for dinner? My treat,” Leo offers.

“You really don’t have to do that. We could do takeaway, and watch a movie...”

“You remember what happened the last time we watched a movie, don’t you?”

“We ended up kissing and it was really cute and now we’re both happier as people?” Corrin tries, scooting closer towards him.

“I meant the movie,” Leo answers, visibly flustered by Corrin’s response. “It was terrible, and neither of us enjoyed it.”

“That’s because Elise picked it,” Corrin points out. “But since you’re so set on going out, I accept your offer.”

“I can promise you, the food where I have in mind is amazing- I took Camilla once a while ago.”

Leo unlocks the car and opens the door for Corrin to clamber in. Neither of them are really dressed for going to a restaurant as fancy as the one that Leo has in mind, but he’s also aware that the clientele is from the surrounding area and thus most of them don’t know how to dress properly for any occasion, never mind for a semi formal setting.

Usually, Corrin laments having to travel to one of the two closest towns, because that often involves twenty minutes or more of cycling and she always ends up at her destination sweaty and with her hair sticking to the back of her neck and her forehead. When Leo drives (or on the odd occasion she’s taken a taxi), it always takes five minutes and she doesn’t look like a mess. And this time, their destination is a restaurant on a cliff top overlooking the sea. Corrin’s never even seen this place before, but she’s very glad they decided to come here rather than order something from the one takeaway in town.

“Table for two,” Leo says when they make their way inside, practically dragging Corrin along behind him. She’s too distracted by the decor to put two feet in front of each other, and she bumps into Leo’s back when they manage to get the girl at front of house, who looks to be younger than them.

“Right this way,” she says, and Corrin’s hand wraps around Leo’s without her even thinking about it.

The restaurant is fairly quiet- that’s what they get for coming on a weekend, Corrin supposes. Not that there’s anything to complain about- the atmosphere of the restaurant is very calm, matching the dark blue carpet and the gold trim on the walls that make Corrin think of the sea that they overlook. A few other diners look vaguely familiar to Corrin, and it clicks in her brain when they wave at Leo who they are.

Ever the gentleman, Leo helps Corrin into her chair, despite her many protests and her insistence that it’s just embarrassing, she can sit down herself, thank you very much. When he takes his own seat, with his back to the people that know him, he sighs, before burying his head in the menu.

“Do you know them?” Corrin asks.

“I’m surprised you don’t. The one in the orange made me dance with her at Orochi’s thing, and the one in the purple invited me to her granddaughter’s wedding in the hopes of setting me up with her great-niece.”

“Oh gods,” Corrin grimaces. “It still surprises me that you’re so popular with these people.”

“There’s barely anyone our age that lives here. We’re the same age as their grandchildren, so they’re all quite happy to obsess.”

“I think it’s just you they obsess over.”

“Oh no, I’ve heard them talking about you too. They were all convinced we were dating long before we actually were.”

“Let them have their fun. As long as they’re not trying to set you up with their younger relatives. Then I might change my mind.”

“What are we ordering?” Leo asks, effectively changing the topic of conversation. “Starters and mains, or mains and deserts?”

“I can’t believe you have to ask me such a question,” Corrin says. “Main and desert. Anything else is just wrong. Unless you’re doing all three courses, but I ate too much lunch for that to go down well.”

“Alright, alright,” Leo laughs- he has no doubt that despite what she says, Corrin could eat all three courses and still ask to go for ice cream on the way home.

They eat in relative silence- both of them too hungry to really be bothered with conversation. Some of the old ladies from the other table come over to say hello to Leo on their way out, and that leaves Leo in a rather sour mood until Corrin manages to convince him, once again, that they mean no harm, and are just trying to be nice.

“I have news,” Corrin announces, setting her fork down once she’s finished her meal. Leo, who finished a few minutes before her and was just watching her with a soft expression on his face, perks up at this, though he manages to look a little worried. “Good news! When I was in the city today, I met with Xander, and I got another book deal. So I’ve signed a contract for another three books!”

“That’s great news,” Leo answers, his voice level, but his face smiling. Inside, he’s trying to quell the sickly feeling in his stomach. Corrin clearly plans to stay in the area for the foreseeable future, while he plans to upend his life and move to the other end of the country. He really can’t put off telling her about this any further, so he steels his nerves and looks her straight in the eye. “I also have news.”

“Oh?”

“Also about... my employment situation.”

“Did you get a job?” Corrin asks, almost bursting with excitement for him. Gods, he thinks, she’s going to be so let down when he tells her.

“Yes. I... was offered a position as a lecturer in a university. I won’t start until the next academic year, but it’s permanent, and it pays well, and...”

“You don’t sound too happy about this,” Corrin says, and reaches across the table to take his hand. “What’s the problem?”

“It’s in the north. Hundreds of miles from here.”

“I hope you said yes.”

“What?”

“Did you say yes?”

“I did,” Leo replies, forcing his eyes away from her. He doesn’t want to see her cry, or the change in her expression as she realises what this means for them.

“I’m glad. This is so good for you! It’s an amazing opportunity. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

“You still don’t sound excited.”

“It’s just...”

“Are you worried about... me?” Corrin pauses. “About us?” Leo nods.

“We’ve barely got started, and this is such a big change, and...” he trails off.

“Wait, are you breaking up with me?” Corrin asks. Leo snaps his gaze up to her, and sees that the expression on her face matches the one he can feel on his- absolute horror.

“No! No, not at all. I was worried that you’d break up with me, in fact, which is why I’ve been putting off telling you for a while. Those trips I was taking were up to see the university, and I have to say, it is a lovely place.”

“I’m sure it is,” Corrin smiles, relaxing a little. “Look, you’re not going to be starting until September next year. Who knows where we’ll be in ten months? We’ll figure something out when we get to it. There’s so much time between then, and... I really like you, so I don’t want us just to give up over something like this. That would be stupid.”

“Corrin, you’re going to make me cry one of these days if you keep saying things like that.”

“Oh, no, please don’t cry. Then I’ll start crying, and we’ll get kicked out. Let’s just order desert. That solves ‘I’m about to cry’ most times.”

* * *

Without really realising it, Leo finds himself on Corrin’s sofa with his head on her lap. He remembers eating desert (tiramisu), paying the bill (less expensive than he imagined), and driving home (the roads were clear), but he has no recollection of how he got here. The TV blares gently in the background, and Corrin’s fingers card through his hair. Despite his confusion at how he got here, he’s rather at peace.

The stress of the secret he was keeping from Corrin dissipates as she strokes his head. He’s not sure if he likes the vulnerability of sitting like this with Corrin, but he can’t say he truly minds. He’s tired, and just being in Corrin’s presence calms him. He could fall asleep here, but reckons that would be slightly inappropriate, so he pulls himself up.

“Aw, you were so warm,” Corrin complains.

“Truthfully, I have no recollection of coming in or lying down.”

“You must have been very tired,” she tells him, “we came in, and you lay down right away and fell asleep.”

“I was asleep?”

“Yeah. You were very warm though, and I didn’t get a chance to put the heating on, so I was okay. You’re not particularly heavy, either.”

“Gods, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not complaining,” Corrin reiterates. “You are a very good blanket, and better than a real blanket, because you’re also pretty.”

“What time is it now?” Leo asks, avoiding Corrin’s gaze because otherwise he’ll have to kiss her and he really doesn’t have that sort of energy right now. If he’s going to kiss her, she deserves for him to be fully awake (he’s been getting better at kissing, he thinks).

“Just after one.”

“You let me sleep that late?”

“You looked so peaceful when you were asleep, there was no way I could’ve woken you.”

“I should go. Clearly, I need a proper rest, and I’m hardly going to get that sleeping on your knee.”

“Alright,” Corrin says. “Let me see you to the door, then.”

She gets up first and holds out a hand for him. His grip on her is surprisingly strong, and when she pulls him to his feet, he’s towering over her because she took her shoes off long ago, and his eyes are dark and tired. Slowly, he leans down to kiss her, despite his internal promise not to. He can feel her lips curl into a smile as he does, her hands going to either side of his face to pull him closer.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep,” she tells him as she drags herself away. “Go to bed.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Leo asks, as if there’s any way she’s going to say no.

“Of course. Sleep well, dear.”

“Good night.”  



	24. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hewwo I present you with my favourite chapter so far?????? I think?? either way, I hope you enjoy too 
> 
> music is [here](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/184551840600/akalaisland-chapter-24-snowfall), and also [here](https://soundcloud.com/akalaisland/snowfall) because I had a little fun remixing stuff?? sorta. sheets are [here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YXg_0ftaS3vSkzLWq9eIJbF-_QbqqoOR?usp=sharing) (idk if anyone looks at them but I may as well link them anyways haha)

December brings snow and cold winds to the quiet seaside town. Most people, like Leo, would stay inside, relishing the warmth of a pile of blankets and a hot cup of coffee. The snow may look nice, and is enjoyable to watch from inside, but there’s no way anyone will be outside in it.

Apart from Corrin, of course.

She had never really been for walks along the beach that was just outside her house, but now that the snow has come, she takes a notion for it, and Leo often spots her out for a wander along the sand. He’s convinced she’ll catch hypothermia, but she does bundle up well, even tying her hair in a plait so it doesn’t get tangled by the wind.

Even with a hat and scarf on, and mittens to keep her hands warm, she always returns to the house freezing cold. Leo always leaves it a while before speaking to her when he hears her come in- sometimes, he feels cold just by looking at her red nose.

Truthfully, Leo can’t complain at all about the sudden change in temperature. It means that Corrin is in his house more often- sometimes, he wonders if he should just tell her to move in, but reckons that would be a step too far in the still rather early stages of their relationship. She suggests TV shows and movies, and while Leo doesn’t necessarily enjoy them all, he does enjoy having her snuggled into his side, holding his hand under the mountain of blankets.

When they’re in her house, Corrin finds things are the other way around. Instead of TV, she plays piano for him, and they both manage to balance on the stool. Leo’s head rests against hers as she plays, and sometimes she catches him humming along to the pieces that he knows. This always leads to her taking his hands and showing him how to play piano himself. It’s a wonder no one ever showed him before, she thinks, because his hands are slender and fall on the keys perfectly- he’s a natural.

Even on the odd occasion they don’t have time to hang out together, Corrin always finds a good night text from Leo on her phone. Going to the window to speak to each other had all but stopped for now- Leo refuses to let the cold air into his home, and instead insists that Corrin just come in if she wants to speak to him face to face. It takes some getting used to- that was their only means of communication for months.

One evening, when they’re cuddled up in front of a nature documentary in Corrin’s house, the doorbell rings. She’s not expecting any visitors, but it would be cruel to leave whoever is there outside in the cold. With a sigh, she wiggles her way out from the blanket fortress and opens the door. Her visitor is Charlotte, a Charlotte with red cheeks and puffy eyes from crying. Immediately, Corrin grabs her hand and brings her inside, shutting the door behind her.

“What’s happened?” Corrin asks, directing Charlotte over to the sofa and handing her a tissue. Charlotte clocks Leo sitting at the other end of the sofa, and glares at him.

“His brother is the worst person I have ever met,” she announces, and Leo can only roll his eyes.

“Can’t argue with you on that one.”

“What happened?” Corrin asks, glaring over Charlotte’s shoulder at Leo to make it known that he’s being entirely unhelpful.

“He dumped me!”

“What? Seriously? But I thought you two were so happy together!”

“Well, so did I!” Charlotte says, furiously wiping at her eyes. “So, you know, I told him that I loved him, because I do, and-“ She breaks down crying again, unable to get a word out between sobs.

“And he broke up with you because of that?”

“He- he... he said he didn’t love me, and then he left. I tried to follow him, but by the time I got outside, he had driven off.”

“Typical Xander,” Leo interjects. “Couldn’t have picked a worse time to do it.”

“Leo, you’re really not helping here,” Corrin tells him, handing Charlotte yet another tissue to dry her tears with.

“I’ll see myself out, then.” He gets to his feet, but Corrin gives him another look that makes him sit back down.

“Oh no. Wait here. Charlotte, we’re going to fix this,” Corrin says, and Charlotte lifts her head to look at Corrin.

“I... Corrin, he doesn’t want to be with me, clearly. There’s no point in trying to ‘fix it’. As usual, I got in too deep with a guy that doesn’t care about me. I’ll get over him eventually.” She says this, but tears are still streaming down her face hot and fast, and her nose is running.

Corrin holds her arms out, and Charlotte collapses on her shoulder. Corrin strokes her friend’s hair as she continues to cry, occasionally wracked with shudders. Leo, on the other hand, looks entirely uninterested in the drama that is unfolding beside him, despite the fact that it involves one of his closest family members.

Eventually, Charlotte manages to stop the flow of tears, and thanks Corrin for listening to her tale of woe. At the door, she insists that Corrin doesn’t need to do anything, practically begs her not to say anything to Xander, because she doesn’t want him to hate her any more than he already does. Corrin tells her she’s only a phone call away, and then with a sniff, Charlotte departs, wearing Corrin’s scarf to ward off the cold.

Corrin returns to the sofa, and Leo, with a sigh, flopping down on his lap and staring up at him. Ever so gently, he moves her hair so he can get a better look at her face. Her expression in mostly unreadable, though if he were to fathom a guess, he would put it at conflicted. She sighs, and closes her eyes, just for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

“You’re going to interfere, aren’t you?” Leo asks, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“No,” she answers, too quickly for his liking.

“Yes you are. I know you, Corrin. And I know you love helping people.”

“I’m not going to interfere. Charlotte asked me not to talk to Xander, so I won’t.” Leo raises and eyebrow, still not believing her, until she grins up at him. “But you can.”

“Corrin, there’s no way-“

“I know you two have history,” she says, pulling herself up off his knee. “And I know you would really rather not see him again. But think about it. Is this like Xander? You’ve known him longer than I have, but it seems very out of character for him. I’m worried.”

“You have a point,” Leo sighs. “But I’m still not particularly happy about this. What would I even say?”

“Well, get his side of the story. And then convince him that they should get back together. Because face it- they’re perfect for each other. Xander is straight laced and kinda boring, and needs someone fun like Charlotte. And she needs someone sensible to keep her on track in life. And I can’t do that forever.”

“You are hardly what I would describe as sensible, Corrin. This whole plan, for a start, sounds ridiculous. But I suppose I can give it a shot.”

“Oh, Leo, thank you.”

“Anything for you,” he says, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Besides, Camilla invited me to a dinner she’s hosting on Friday, so I can speak to him then. You’re invited too, by the way. I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t intend to go, but I can make an exception this once.”

“So generous,” she teases, resting her head on his shoulder. “This better work. I don’t know what Charlotte will do if it doesn’t.”

* * *

Corrin isn’t entirely surprised that Leo turned down an offer to a family dinner. She is, however, surprised that she is invited. Presumably, Charlotte would be invited too, if she and Xander were still together. Corrin’s not sure what Leo is going to say that would change Xander’s mind on the whole topic, but she hopes that he has at least thought about it.

Leo told her it wasn’t a dressy event, and yet when Camilla opens the door to her apartment, she’s dressed in a tight fitting black velvet dress, making Corrin feel horrifically underdressed in her jeans that don’t have paint or stains on them and a jumper that was knitted with sparkly wool but is at least three winters old. Leo always dresses a lot fancier than all the other people her age she knows, and so she has to assume that maybe this is just a Dietrich siblings thing.

“Leo!” Is Camilla’s greeting to her little brother, as she sweeps him up into a hug, almost crushing him. “Oh, it’s wonderful to see you again. You really have no excuse as to why you don’t visit me any more often than you do.”

“Well, perhaps these overbearing hugs are part of the reason. I swear, you will be the reason for my most untimely death.”

“Oh, hush. And Corrin,” Camilla croons, releasing Leo from her grip so she can kiss both of Corrin’s cheeks. “Wonderful to see you again, and under such different circumstances. Leo tells me a lot about you.”

“I do not!” He protests.

“Hush!” she repeats, though she’s still grinning to Corrin, a smile that almost makes the younger girl weak at the knees. “Why don’t we go inside? We’re only waiting on Elise, now. And she phoned ahead to tell me she’ll be late.”

“Of course she will, it’s Elise,” Leo grumbles under his breath, but follows Camilla inside.

The whole apartment is lavishly decorated, and Corrin admits that she’s not at all surprised. The hallway is black, with black glossy floorboards and gold detailing along the sides and in ornaments. She even has paintings adorning the walls in gold frames that stand out from the dark background. The living room that she leads them through to is a contrast to the hall- white walls and brown floors, with a red suite of furniture and a white TV that take up most of the space. Xander is seated in an armchair in the corner, making polite conversation with Hinoka, who looks awkwardly balanced on the edge of the larger of two sofas.

“Hinoka!” Corrin cries, sidestepping Leo and Camilla to fall into the sofa beside her sister. “Why are you here?”

“Well... why are you here?”

“Because Camilla invited me and Leo. Because, well, you know me and Leo are... dating.”

“Well why would I be here, then?”

“Oh!” Corrin says. “Did our matchmaking work? Are you and Camilla a couple?”

“Bingo!”

“Oh, I’m so glad! See, I told you there were pretty girls in the area! But why have I not heard about this until now?”

“Well, I didn’t want to spill until I was sure things would work out. But they have, and so I decided to surprise you when I heard you’d be coming to the party. I told Takumi yesterday, and instructed him to keep it on the down low.” She’s grinning the whole time she speaks, and Corrin can’t help but smile too- Hinoka deserves the happiness that Camilla clearly seems to give her. “Nice to see you again, Leo,” Hinoka greets, almost as an afterthought.

“You too. It’s been a while.”

“Never thought it’d be because you’re dating my sister, but hey! No complaints here.”

“They do make a rather fine couple,” Camilla interjects.

“Alright, stop this,” Leo says, clearly embarrassed by all the attention. “Place your bets on when Elise is going to get here instead.”

“I’d give it another half hour at least,” Xander says, speaking up for the first time since Leo and Corrin came in.

“Great,” Leo replies, rolling his eyes. Corrin elbows him in the side, where Xander can’t see, and then turns to Camilla.

“Do you need any help with dinner?”

“Oh, you’re my guest! No need, dear.”

“I insist!”

“I suppose you can set the table. Hinoka, be a darling and help me pick the wine?”

Without a second thought, the three women leave the room, all according to Corrin’s plan. Leo picks up on Corrin’s plan, and with a sigh, slides up the sofa towards Xander’s armchair. Xander barely looks up from the pile of papers on his knee- clearly, he’s brought work with him to this family gathering. Leo sighs- at least he’s finally taken the hint that Leo doesn’t want him to talk to him. Of course, this is the one time that Leo needs to talk to him.

“I heard about you and Charlotte,” Leo says, cutting straight to the chase. There’s no point in making small talk- Leo would rather not drag this out longer than he needs to.

“Leo, I am in no mood to discuss such things,” Xander says, setting the page he’s reviewing on top of the pile. “And frankly, I don’t wish to discuss my personal relationships with you.”

“Well, you were perfectly willing to stick your nose in things between me and Corrin, weren’t you?” Leo accuses, and Xander sighs, lowering his glasses. “Besides, Charlotte came over to Corrin’s house the other day in floods of tears that _you_ caused. I’ve barely seen anyone look so distraught in my life.”

“Things between her and I have not been working out recently. I’m very busy in work, and she’s very clingy.”

“So instead of talking about this with her, you dump her?”

“I did not dump her!”

“She certainly seems to think you did.”

“I suppose that answers why she won’t answer any of my calls.”

“So you’re saying this whole thing is a misunderstanding? Gods, Xander, you’re ridiculous.”

“She... she told me she loved me. And I panicked, because not one of my girlfriends has ever got to such a serious level. So I left, with the full intention of sleeping on her words and seeing her again the next day. But then she wouldn’t answer my calls, and she hasn’t texted me back.”

“Charlotte said you said you didn’t love her.” Leo’s tone is more accusatory than he intended- and he has to remind himself to stay calm- he’s doing this as a favour to Corrin and Charlotte, and can’t let his own emotions surrounding his brother cloud his judgement.

“I said no such thing. Charlotte is a nice girl, but she's a little overbearing. I do enjoy her company, though...”

“Regardless, I think you should sort this out. Go to her flat. Talk to her. Be honest. Corrin says you two work well together, so...”

“You have a point, Leo,” Xander sighs. “Thank you for speaking some sense into me. I never thought that you would be the relationship expert in the family, but once again, you’ve proved that you are the smartest one of all of us.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I still think Camilla’s the one with all the emotional maturity.”

“You may be right.” Xander relaxes a little, and at the visual confirmation of his older brother’s lack of anger, Leo too can relax, shifting back in the seat a little. The conversation went unusually well, even if Xander’s version of events differs hugely from Charlotte’s. Hopefully Corrin will be satisfied with his work, and whatever outcome Xander and Charlotte decide on between themselves. From here on out, it’s none of his business.

“If I may ask,” Xander says, pulling Leo out of his thoughts. “How are things going between you and Corrin?”

“Good,” Leo answers curtly. It’s not something he particularly wants to discuss at all- his relationship with Corrin is important to him on a level that no relationship has been before. He doesn’t want to jinx himself by spilling his emotions, least of all to Xander, but in his opinion, things are more than good. He’s happy, and Corrin seems happy, and that’s really all that matters to him.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

There’s another awkward silence. Leo is entirely unused to talking to Xander- it’s been years since they’ve had a conversation that hasn’t ended in Leo yelling at him. Perhaps, Leo muses, he should extract himself from the conversation now, so that they can have one conversation that isn’t a disaster. But his curiosity gets the better of him- how long will it take before one of them cracks? So Leo stays in his seat.

“I know we don’t get along very well,” Xander begins, breaking through the silence. “And I don’t expect you to just immediately _like_ me again. But I would, one day, be able to get along with you like we did when we were younger. I think by taking up Camilla’s invitation, both of us have moved on a little. What do you think, Leo?”

Xander’s expression and tone of voice are gentle, as if trying to tame a cat that might bite him and then scarper at any minute. Leo regards him with confusion- why now? Why extend this hand of friendship, of brotherhood, when Leo has been openly hostile towards him for the past few years, and has made it abundantly clear that he wants nothing to do with his brother? He takes a deep breath.

“I’ll come to more of these family events. And I’ll be civilised with you whenever I see you. Don’t expect us to magically get along. That’s not how this works. And don’t ask too many questions about my personal life, either to me or to Corrin.”

“Sounds like a fair deal to me. Thank you, Leo.”

The doorbell rings, heralding the last sibling’s arrival. Elise, as usual, is a lifesaver for Leo, as he gets to his feet, practically running out of Xander’s company, yelling to Camilla that he’ll open the door. Elise is wearing the most over the top pink fluffy coat he’s ever seen, and he rolls his eyes as his little sister attaches herself to him in a hug Leo is certain there’s no escape from.

“Is Corrin here?” She asks- no, demands. “I brought a copy of her newest book for her to sign, since I couldn’t get to any of the signings she was doing. Is she here? Do you think she’ll sign my book?” Elise sticks her head into the living room, waving at Xander. “Hi Xander! Where’s Corrin? Did you bring her? Please tell me you brought her.”

“Calm down,” Leo instructs, though not without a laugh. “She’s here.” And he’s certainly glad she is, because after that conversation with Xander, he really needs a hug.

* * *

It’s late by the time they get home from Camilla’s family gathering, but that doesn’t stop Corrin insisting that Leo comes in for a cup of tea (not coffee, because she knows he needs to actually get some sleep). The rest of the evening went fairly well, all things considered, and Corrin supposes she has Elise’s enthusiasm to thank for no awkward silences or fights.

“Oh, I got an update from Charlotte!” Comes her voice from the kitchen, and Leo reluctantly pulls himself off the sofa to join her.

“And?” Corrin clears her throat, and proceeds with her best impression of Charlotte.

“’Xander came by this evening and we talked and he explained stuff. I told him I do still love him but I need time to reassess where we stand. That’s one hundred percent not true I just want him to grovel for a month or so and then I’ll take him back.’ Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. That’s very Charlotte.”

“Even I think that’s a bit mean.”

“They’ll get back together soon enough. Like I said before, I’m fairly sure they’re perfect for each other. I fully expect to be attending their wedding next year.”

“Getting a bit ahead of yourself, are you?” Leo asks, laughing as he pours the tea that Corrin has forgotten about in her excitement.

“Charlotte will convince him to get married,” she says sagely, as if she actually knows that this is Charlotte’s plan. “I know Charlotte, and she is definitely one of those girls who has dreamed about a big white wedding with a man like Xander from she was tiny. And she should go for it! They’ll be very happy together.”

“You do realise if they do get married, or maybe even before that, she’ll move to the city with him? I can hardly see him moving out here.” Leo leaves the kitchen, turning off the light while Corrin still stands there. Quickly she follows him, settling herself in the armchair and stretching to put her feet on his knees, just to annoy him.

“I’m okay with that,” she answers finally. “Everyone has to move on at some stage. And if I have to stay here while she moves away. That’s okay. And...” she pauses. Corrin is well aware that Leo is still nervous about moving up north. If she’s honest with herself, she can envision a life up there, with him, but there’s no time to tell him that without looking clingy and desperate and annoying. “And I’ll be able to see her anyway. We can keep in contact.”

“I’m glad you have such a positive outlook on life. It’s refreshing.”

He smiles, and her heart melts for the millionth time since knowing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Charlotte fire emblem i love you but you must suffer for my plot (they will get back together I promise)


	25. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leo, that’s so mean." 
> 
> “You really need to take better care of yourself.”
> 
> “I do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music](https://marine-tube.tumblr.com/post/184780027800/akalaisland-chapter-25-fireworks)!!! This chapter's music is kinda an extra scene?? Musical storytelling is something I'm trying to get into but I'm not sure if this really worked since I've never done it before. Regardless, I think its a quite cute piece.

“How long have you been awake?” Is Leo’s question when Corrin opens the door to him. It’s five in the afternoon, and they have plans to meet in the city at six to watch the fireworks, heralding in the New Year. Despite having a full face of makeup on, and being dressed nicely for once, Corrin still looks exhausted- there are bags under her eyes, and she’s blinking far too fast for someone that isn’t about to fall asleep.

“I’m fine,” she dismisses, grabbing a jacket from the rack by the door before stepping outside. “I woke up at half past six with an amazing idea, and I’ve been writing nonstop since then. Well, until four, when I got dressed. But it’s fine! That being said, I could really use some food, and probably some coffee too.”

“We can pick that up on the way out. In fact, we’ll make it a priority,” Leo says, unlocking the car and politely waiting for Corrin to clamber into the passenger seat before getting in himself. “I can’t believe you haven’t eaten all day. Were you not hungry?”

“Not until I started getting ready. I was supposed to go shopping today too, so there wasn’t any food for me. Besides, this means we can spend some quality time together in a fast food restaurant of your choosing.”

“Oh no. We are _not_ being late for meeting Niles and Odin. And I’ve already eaten. So we’re doing the drive in, and you’re eating in the car.”

“Leo, that’s so mean,” Corrin says with a pout, though it doesn’t change his opinion.

“You really need to take better care of yourself.”

“I do!” He raises an eyebrow at that statement. “Okay, so maybe I should’ve noticed what time it was earlier in the day so I could eat. I wish I was Charlotte, because then I’d be better at makeup and you wouldn’t see that I’m tired.”

“I just worry about you,” Leo sighs. “I know I’m hardly one to talk, since I frequently work until after midnight, and get up early in the morning, but I at least remember to eat breakfast.”

“You told me once before that you sometimes forget to eat dinner until late at night,” she quips, a smug expression on her face that he can only see when he checks his mirrors.

“That’s why I used the example of breakfast.”

“Ooh, you’re so smart. Always one step ahead, even when you’re telling me off.”

“I am not ‘telling you off’! Ugh, look. I just want to make sure you’re doing okay, because I... I care about you a lot.”

“I’m sorry,” she says, her tone of voice suddenly a lot softer, a lot more apologetic. “I doubt that’ll ever happen again, though. I’m not usually struck with so many ideas in one go. And good ones, at that. Xander will be thrilled. Joking, of course- he’ll hate me for being so far ahead.”

“Well, good. You deserve it for being stupid.”

Corrin laughs at him, shifting in her seat so she’s practically facing him. Even when he’s angry, his expression is still so soft, contrasting his features themselves which are strong, defined. Corrin can’t help but smile when she remembers how he looked when they first met- annoyed at her intrusion into his life, grumpy, and the way his face looked in summer evenings when she realised she was falling for him. It’s her, she thinks, with a little hint of pride, that’s brought round this change in him. It’s because she’s in his life that he’s less grumpy, and ever so slightly more optimistic.

“Stop staring at me,” he says, snapping her out of her thoughts. He’s smiling, though, another thing the version of him she first met would have never shared with her.

“I’ll buy you an ice cream if you let us sit in.”

“Nice try.”

* * *

Well caffeinated, Corrin manages to rub some sleep out of her eyes. Despite all her hints and then outright asking, Leo doesn’t change his mind, and so she had to eat on the road. And they definitely could’ve spent time sitting not in the car, because they’re twenty minutes early for meeting Niles and Odin. Corrin knew this would happen, but there was no point in telling Leo that now.

“Honestly, it’s polite to be early,” Leo complains, checking his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“Not really,” Corrin refutes. “I think in high society it’s more polite to be late. But not _too_ late. You’re the one born into it, so I’m sure you know.” She grins, nudging him with her hip as he rolls his eyes.

“Yes, well, this is not high society, Corrin. This is a crowded city centre on New Year’s Eve, and two people we really should’ve offered a lift to because they’re always late to these sorts of things.”

“I don’t know why we’re meeting so early anyway,” Corrin sighs. “There’s still six hours until the fireworks.”

“Niles insists we be here early so we can get a spot. I still think we’re probably too late- I heard from Camilla that some people even camp out overnight for the best spots.”

“It’s been freezing this week! Literally! I can barely feel my hands, and I have gloves on.”

“Now that is something I can help with,” Leo smiles, taking both her hands within his own.

“Stop it,” she mumbles, face flushed. “We were talking about Niles and Odin, not me and you.”

“I would much rather talk about you and me than those two.”

“Well, next time you can let me sit in when we get food,” she says, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Now I wish I had. We’re going to be waiting a while for those two.”

“Maybe they’ll be early?” Corrin wonders, ever the optimist. “Then we can go find a spot, and we can maybe get more food.”

“There’s no chance of that. But if you want something else to eat, you can wait here for them, and I’ll go get you something.”

“No, it’s okay. Maybe if we wait to later on, then we can get hot chocolate. That’s a cute winter date, right?”

“Ah yes, a cute winter date with my girlfriend and my two best friends. Just what I wanted from this evening.”

“Oh, don’t complain,” Corrin laughs. “I doubt you’ll be paying attention to us anyway, once the fireworks start.”

“Can I confess something to you?” Leo murmurs, a little embarrassed about what he’s going to tell her. “That time at the festival in town, when I walked you home... that’s probably when I first realised I liked you. But I didn’t really notice my feelings for a while- but I liked the way being around you felt, and on a very shallow level, I realised how pretty you are. And that night, I didn’t watch the fireworks. I watched you. The fireworks looked nice, but your smile was nicer.”

“I hate you,” Corrin says in response, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. “You’ve told me this before, and yet what you say still makes me weak at the knees. You always say the nicest things to me, and even though I’m supposed to be the one that has a way with words, I can never say anything in return.”

“I don’t expect you to say anything. I just want to let you know how I feel.”

“But I _want_ to tell you,” she admits, lifting her head to look him in the eye. “Because I do really like you, but all I can think of is how pretty you are and how nice you are to me. And how much I want to kiss you right now, but I can’t, because we’re in public and I don’t want to embarrass either of us.”

“Luckily for you, I can see Odin and Niles, so you don’t have to worry.” Leo kisses her forehead instead, and she can only smile in response.

“Let’s go watch the fireworks.”

* * *

With the fireworks and other festivities over, Leo and Corrin make their way back to the car. Niles and Odin disappeared a while ago, with Niles insisting on checking out some of the New Year’s parties in the city. Despite the late hour, Leo is still wide awake, and they make it home in one piece. Their own town is still a hive of activity, with the New Year being celebrated in every home and bar in the small town.

“Do you want to come in?” Leo offers as he locks the car. “Have another cup of tea? And you should probably eat something else.”

“Okay,” Corrin agrees, stifling a yawn. “To the tea, that is. I should probably go to bed soon, and I don’t want to try to sleep on a full stomach.”

“Your call. Though you have to promise me you’ll eat properly tomorrow.”

“Judging by how hungry I was today, I don’t think I’ll be making that mistake again,” she laughs. She follows him into the hall, and as he goes through to the kitchen, she flops down on the sofa, curling up in her usual position.

Leo busies himself in the kitchen- putting on the kettle, finding the mug that Corrin likes at the back of the cupboard, and despite her protests, toasting pancakes so Corrin has something to eat. She’s unusually quiet in the other room, which means she’s up to something. Leo dreads to think what it is, but knowing her, she’s probably rearranging his books on one shelf into colour order to see if he’ll notice. Or perhaps he’s over thinking things, and she’s just checking her phone.

When he returns to the living room with a tray of tea and pancakes, he sees the real reason Corrin is so quiet- she’s fallen asleep. He sets the tray down on the table and regards her for a moment- he can tell from the steady rise and fall of her chest that she is truly asleep. She must have been more tired than she showed him, and he curses himself for not noticing and insisting they came home earlier.

This presents him with a problem. He can’t just leave her here on the sofa- he doesn’t have enough blankets in his house to keep her warm throughout the night, and she’ll freeze to death without them. Neither does he have a key for her house, so he can’t take her home, or steal blankets from her house to bundle her up where she lies.

“Corrin,” he whispers, in the hope that she’ll wake up and can sort this out herself. There’s no response, so he tries again, a little louder. “Corrin.” She doesn’t even stir, so he speaks louder. “Corrin!”

She doesn’t react at all, and he sighs, all out of options. Aside from the time she fell asleep on his sofa a few months ago, they’ve never spent the night at each other’s houses. A few times, Corrin has insinuated that he can stay at hers, though since she’s never said it outright, Leo isn’t entirely sure if she’s joking or not. Regardless, he can only think of one thing to do, and although he would really rather talk to Corrin about this, he scoops her up the best he can and carries her upstairs.

Corrin is by no means a light person, and he is by no means strong, and lifting her up to spin her around is an entirely different situation to the one he’s in now. Regardless, he struggles to the top of the stairs, and into his bedroom, and practically drops Corrin on the bed. Still, she doesn’t wake, and he pulls the duvet out from under her to tuck her in. He remembers her shoes before he leaves, and thanks the gods above that they’re just boots with zips and not laces or buckles or anything else complicated. He sets them at the end of the bed and makes a quick escape.

He sits on the sofa himself, almost sick with worry. Will Corrin be annoyed? He tried his best to wake her, but exhaustion had clearly got the better of her- and he supposes she had been awake for almost twenty four hours. He drinks his cup of tea and eats both the pancakes and wonders where he should sleep. This is the sort of situation he should’ve prepared for when he moved in, instead of making the guest bedroom into a library. And Corrin isn’t any better, he muses- her spare bedroom doesn’t have anything in it, never mind a bed.

Eventually, once the tea is through his system, he decides that he’s just going to have to sleep in his bed on the other side. As he turns off the lights downstairs, he tells himself that this is okay- they’re both adults and nothing is even going to happen- he’s literally just going to sleep, and he was just preventing his girlfriend from getting hypothermia and dying by putting her in his bed. And Corrin won’t mind, he reminds himself, because she had implied before that they can sleep together in the most innocent sense of the word.

Leo changes into his pyjamas (and hopes that Corrin is comfy in what she’s wearing) and brushes his teeth (and reminds himself to apologise to Corrin in the morning for the lack of brushing her teeth), and slips into bed on the side he usually sleeps on. He lies on his side, on the smallest amount of mattress he can physically manage, and hopes to the gods that Corrin isn’t angry with him in the morning.

* * *

Corrin wakes when it’s still dark. Her head is heavy, and the main feeling she has is that her jeans are digging into her stomach. She would be able to deal with that no problem, if she knew where she was. This is not her room, this is not her bed. As her eyes get accustomed to the dark, she looks around her- her boots are at the end of the bed, but she doesn’t remember taking them off.

A sound from beside her almost makes her jump, and she rolls over to see Leo, lying flat on his back, fast asleep. This must be his bedroom, she thinks, though she’s never been in it before. She’s too tired to think any further than that- the initial panic over not recognising her whereabouts is gone, and she falls back to her slumber almost immediately.

When she wakes again, later on, Leo is gone, but it’s bright outside, and she can smell something cooking downstairs. Leo’s bed is comfy, and warm, but she feels kinda gross in yesterday’s clothes. Regardless, she slides out from under the covers and pulls her shoes back on, before making her way downstairs.

Leo is in the kitchen, fully dressed (how he managed to do that without waking her is a miracle, she thinks). Breakfast is cooking on the stove, and he seems to be working on a pot of coffee. When he sees her standing in the doorway, he smiles, though he looks a little worried.

“Good morning,” she greets with a smile, hoping his worried expression would disappear. When it didn’t, she continues. “I’m gonna go home and have a shower, but I’ll be back for breakfast in... fifteen minutes? It smells really good.”

“Okay,” he says, still with that same look on his face, and she quickly turns heel and heads out the door.

Luckily for her, Nyx isn’t outside this time. Corrin remembers her promise to have breakfast with Leo ‘next time’ from the first night she (accidentally) spent in his house, and makes a mental note to be as quick as she can. Once inside, she picks out a new outfit (a new _comfy_ outfit) and has the world’s quickest shower, not bothering to wash her hair to save time. She’s on Leo’s doorstep again in less time than she had anticipated, and when he opens the door to her, he looks visibly relieved.

They sit at the table in the kitchen, and Corrin is pleasantly surprised at the cooked breakfast that Leo puts in front of her. She eats in relative silence, sipping at the coffee in the one mug Leo has that isn’t ugly (if she were to guess, she’d say it was a gift from Camilla). Leo still has that nervous energy around him, so she sets her fork down and stares him in the eye.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“No, seriously. You’ve had this weird look on your face all morning.”

“I was wondering... did I overstep last night? Bringing you upstairs, and putting you in my bed?”

“You carried me up the stairs? Well, that’s a surprise, to say the least. But no. I don’t think you did overstep. I got a good night’s sleep, and I got to wake up to you cooking me breakfast. I got to wake up to you, full stop.”

“I just... I didn’t want you to get cold. And I know we haven’t really talked about sleeping... together... but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Leo. It’s _fine_. You didn’t cross a boundary. All you did was put me under the covers and take my shoes off for me. It's kinda... cute. Though I kind wish you’d unbuttoned my jeans, because there’s a line across my stomach that is _not_ going away anytime soon.”

“You know I couldn’t have done that,” Leo says, face flushed at the implication that Corrin’s making. “But I’ll remember that for the future. Just in case.”

“You’re too sweet,” Corrin laughs. “But seriously. I enjoyed sleeping next to you. And hopefully, next time we’ll both be awake when we go to bed so we can cuddle before we fall asleep.”

“That sounds like a plan to me. I do like the sound of a next time, when I’m not too nervous to even kiss you goodnight.”

“You can kiss me good morning?” Corrin suggests.

With a slight smirk, Leo gets up from his rickety chair and kneels in front of Corrin. Carefully, he brushes her hair out of her face, and then leans up to kiss her, just as she asked. His hands go to either side of her face as her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer, as close as she can. _Gods_ , she thinks, everything about this feels just right. When Leo breaks away from her after gods know how long, he’s a little out of breath, but as he presses his forehead against hers and grins, it’s all she can do to take his breath away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the overall chapter number has changed!!!! I realised when I was double checking what I have left to write that I left out a scene and I had a good idea for another scene so I'm going to put them in a chapter together. This means there's 30 chapters + an epilogue!!!! We're getting close to the end now!!!! Please stick around for the last part :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter: floccesyranch  
> Or the tumblr I will be posting all the music on: marine-tube !!
> 
> I yell a lot about fire emblem on twitter so. beware.
> 
> I did research on names for this fic (ie, spent twenty minutes on behindthename) because I wanted surnames for the characters. Leo (and by extension the Nohr sibs) has Dietrich as a last name, which is german, matching his first name (which is latin origin but used in Germany as a first name, apparently) (don't quote me on any of this). It means 'ruler of people' and makes me sad because yall know how much I love birthright.  
> Corrin's last name, Marinus, is greek, like her first name, and means 'of the sea', which is fitting for both her and Azura imo. Corrin means 'spear master' in both greek and irish, which I appreciate. Leo, as I'm sure you could guess, means lion.


End file.
